De Charybde en Scylla
by Ibara-Eiri
Summary: A quoi peuvent bien ressembler les études à Poudlard quand on a un nom lourd à porter ? Potter, Slytheryth, Lestrange ou Nott, on n'échappe pas aux préjugés. Si la première année parait dure à certains ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui les attend...
1. Révélations sur le Chemin de Traverse

**Bonjour/Bonsoir je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction et cette fois c'est du Harry Potter. Je laisse, comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, celle de -man en suspend. A l'image de l'auteur je prends une pause ! ****  
><strong>Je me suis lancée dans un nouveau projet qui me faisait envie, celui de réécrire HP avec deux, ou trois, ou quatre personnages en plus. C'est long mais je passe vraiment un bon moment à l'écrire :). <strong>**

**Est-ce que j'irai jusque au bout ? Mystère ! Avec le bac je n'ose pas m'engager en vous faisant des promesses creuses et dénuées d'intérêts. Ce ne serait pas correct de mentir, pour vous comme pour moi.****  
><strong>Je tiens aussi à rappeler que l'écriture est un loisir et que, comme c'est le cas en sport, en musique ou en art, on aime bien progresser (normalement). Et pour ça il faut avoir d'autres points de vu que le sien ! C'est à ça que sert la rubrique "commentaire", je ne vous demande pas une dissertation par chapitre et encore moins de vous répandre en éloges : allez à l'essentiel ! Mais construisez-les un minimum ! <strong>**

****Bonne lecture.  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 1 : Révélations sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Jamais Seren Slytheryth n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial. Encore moins quelque chose de magique.

Seren était une jeune orpheline prise en charge à l'établissement St Charles à Londres. Ses parents étaient tenus pour morts et aucun membre de sa famille n'était venu se présenter pour la récupérer.

De taille moyenne pour son âge, elle avait coupé ses cheveux bruns courts et avait laissé pousser certaines mèches qu'elle réunissait en une longue tresse serrée. Elle possédait de surprenants yeux vairons, son œil droit avait la couleur de l'ambre tandis que son œil gauche se teintait de vert, et une petite cicatrice en bas de sa joue droite ressortait sur sa peau claire.

Celle-là elle la devait à une étrange mésaventure.

C'était en hiver et elle devait avoir dans les six ou sept ans. La vie à l'orphelinat était d'une monotonie affligeante et il n'était pas rare que les pensionnaires égaillent leur journée avec des farces. Denis Niceshot, un gamin couvert de tâche de rousseur, et Arabelle Sumer, une petite fille aux cheveux hirsutes, avait trempé l'escalier extérieur de l'orphelinat dans l'espoir qu'il soit couvert de glace le lendemain matin.  
>Leur vœu fut exaucé.<br>Au grand dam de Seren qui, lorsqu'elle voulut descendre dans la cour, dégringola les trois étages la tête la première. Après une chute pareille tous pensaient qu'elle s'était brisé la nuque dans la chute miraculeusement ce ne fut pas le cas. La petite fille s'en tira avec une vilaine plaie au visage et la peur de sa vie. Sous les soupirs de soulagement des soignantes.  
>Les deux farceurs, eux, ne furent jamais découverts.<p>

La semaine suivante Denis fut découvert infesté de furoncles sous sa couette et Arabelle perdit brusquement ses cheveux.

En ce levant, en cette chaude matinée d'été, Seren était encore loin de se douter de la surprise qui l'attendait.

Elle émergea lentement de sous ses draps sous des cris stridents et répétés. Les filles avec qui elle partageait la chambre s'étaient déjà habillées, et elles dardaient à présent du regard le lit de leur camarade encore à moitié endormie avec méchanceté.

« Allez ! On se lève ! lui cria cette chère Térésa en la poussant un peu trop prés du bord. T'es de corvée balayage tu te souviens ? À moins bien sûr que tu ne l'envoies sur le toit, sans savoir comment il est arrivé là ! »

Seren tomba comme une masse sur le sol et grogna pendant que les quatre pensionnaires sortaient en ricanant. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et attrapa ses vêtements d'une main peu assurée.  
>Une fois prête, bien qu'elle ait toujours les cheveux en bataille, elle s'attaqua à son lit puis à la petite pièce exigüe qui leur servait de chambre. Seren fut enchantée de voir que ses camarades avaient fait en sorte de quitter les lieux le plus salement possible. Ça ne la changerait pas de d'habitude.<p>

Seren n'était pas vraiment aimé dans cet orphelinat. Elle servait de tête de Turc aux pensionnaires autant qu'à leurs gardiennes. Dés les premières années dans l'établissement elle avait été étiquetée dans la catégorie « à surveiller très attentivement ». Non pas qu'elle ait l'habitude de faire n'importe quoi mais elle semblait attirer les accidents mystérieux et inexplicables. Comme envoyer un balai sur le toit, des vases qui explosent sans raison ou se retrouver en possession d'objets qu'elle n'avait jamais vue… et elle était depuis considérée comme une voleuse, une menteuse, une tricheuse et tout plein d'autres adjectifs en « euse » tout aussi reluisants.

Une fois sa rude besogne achevée Seren Slytheryth rejoignit ses camarades au réfectoire en trainant des pieds. Si elle avait pu elle n'y serait pas allée, nul doute que son petit déjeuner avait fini dans l'estomac de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible des autres pensionnaires et attendit avec impatience que l'autorisation de se lever leur soit donnée. Celle-ci ne tarda pas et Seren remonta dans la chambre, elle avait oublié un livre.

En voyant une lettre sur son lit, elle reposa le livre et la prit entre ses longs doigts fins.

_Mademoiselle Slytheryth Seren_

_Petite chambre du deuxième étage, lit prêt de la fenêtre_

_16 Marleen Street_

_Londres_

Elle regarda autour d'elle, soupçonneuse, et tendit l'oreille ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on lui jouait un tour et elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à tomber dans le panneau. Personne en vue, pas de gloussement audible…

Seren prit le risque de décacheter l'enveloppe après avoir attentivement détaillé le blason. Elle distinguait vaguement un serpent et un oiseau, les deux autres formes avec quatre pattes n'étaient pas assez nettes pour qu'elle puisse les identifier.  
>Elle en sortit une première lettre qu'elle déplia lentement et lut :<p>

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
><em>_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
><em>_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère mademoiselle Slytheryth,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.  
><em>_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Un membre de notre équipe pédagogique viendra vous montrer et vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre monde dans la journée.  
><em>_La rentrée aura lieu le 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre réponse par hibou avant le 31 juillet, date butoir de validation des inscriptions._

_Veuillez accepter, chère mademoiselle Slytheryth, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall  
><em>_Directrice-adjointe _

Seren eut envie d'éclater de rire, une école de sorcellerie rien que ça ! Il y avait bien de petits incidents mais de là à penser qu'elle était une sorcière !

Elle avait bien envie de savoir qui lui avait déposé cette lettre pour lui dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de sa blague. Mais Seren cessa bientôt de rire, pour la traiter de sorcière nul besoin de tant d'emballage. D'ailleurs aucun pensionnaire à sa connaissance n'avait suffisamment d'esprit pour imiter une lettre comme celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La calligraphie était absolument magnifique, rien à voir avec leurs écritures hésitantes et hétérogènes.

_Je devrais peut-être en parler à la Mégère… _

La Mégère c'était le surnom qu'elle donnait à la directrice de St Charles, une minute dans son bureau et vous ressortiez à moitié sourd et avec un sacré mal de tête.  
>Dans le couloir menant à son bureau on entendait déjà ses cris suraigus. En comparaison les ongles sur le tableau noir s'apparenteraient à du Chopin.<p>

Seren grimaça mais continua d'avancer vers l'antre de la Mégère, visiblement elle était déjà en train de parler avec quelqu'un… à moins qu'elle se soit mise à parler toute seule, ce qui serait autrement plus inquiétant…  
>Elle s'apprêtait à frapper quand elle entendit une petite voix fluette dans le bureau :<p>

« Oh ! Mais ne serait-ce pas notre jeune amie ? Couina la voix. »

De l'autre côté de la porte Seren faisait pâle figure, à tous les coups elle allait se faire sermonner.  
>Le battant s'ouvrir soudain, laissant apparaître une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, grande, grisonnante et l'air revêche. Seren déglutit avec difficulté en la voyant se pencher vers elle.<p>

« On écoute aux portes maintenant ? Grinça-t-elle.  
>_ Non je…<br>_Mme Elliot, intervint à nouveau la voix, je ne crois pas que mademoiselle Slytheryth nous espionnait. Ha ! Vous avez trouvé la lettre ! »

La directrice s'écarta pour laisser passer la pensionnaire en grommelant tout bas quelque chose comme « saleté de gosse ».  
>Trop heureuse de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Seren chercha du regard la personne qui venait de lui sauver la mise. Elle fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant elle l'avait entendu !<p>

Elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise lorsqu'un minuscule bonhomme, en robe turquoise ornée de fil d'argent, sauta d'un des fauteuils pour venir lui serrer la main.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Miss Slytheryth. Je suis le professeur Flitwick de l'école Poudlard. »

Seren en resta bouche bée et elle se pinça discrètement, non, apparemment elle ne rêvait pas.

« Mais alors… Ce n'était pas une blague ?  
>_ Une blague ? Par Merlin bien sûr que non ! Hum… Mme Elliot ? Pourriez-vous nous laisser un instant ?<br>_Oui, oui, bien entendu… »

Une fois que la Mégère se fut retirée, le professeur sortit un long bout de bois d'une de ses poches. Il l'agita souplement et Seren sentit un courant d'air tiède passer dans la pièce. Elle regarda alternativement la porte et le bout de bois avant de surprendre le sourire enchanté arborait par Flitwick. Cette sensation…

« Vous l'avez senti on dirait. C'était un sort pour nous éviter des désagrément avec cette moldu un peu trop curieuse. Mais si vous voulez une autre démonstration… lui sourit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Déjà ! Merlin, je crains que nous n'en ayons malheureusement pas le temps. Si nous voulons acheter vos fournitures aujourd'hui, il va falloir se presser un peu…  
>_Cette école existe vraiment ? Comment cela se fait que je sois déjà inscrite ? C'est votre baguette ? Qu'est-ce que c'est un moldu ?<br>_Quel enthousiasme ! Applaudit-t-il, ravi. Oui, Poudlard existe vraiment et vous bénéficiez d'une inscription dés la naissance à la… demande de vos parents. Quand à ça, c'est en effet ma baguette magique, elle est unique pour chacun de nous. Et enfin un moldu est une personne ne possédant pas de pouvoir magique.  
>_Mes parents ? Ils étaient… des sorciers ? Vous les avez connus ? »<p>

Le professeur Flitwick parut soudainement gêné.

« Oui, ils furent mes élèves dans le temps... Mais avant tout nous devrions répondre à cette chère Minerva ! Si vous souhaitez suivre l'enseignement que nous avons à t'offrir ?  
>_Euh… Excusez-moi mais... je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire monsieur. Répondit Seren sans oser poser d'autres questions sur ses parents, l'air embêté du professeur l'en avait dissuadé, pour le moment.<br>_Permettez moi d'en douter ! Aux dires de Mme Elliot vous semblez provoquer de nombreux… remous lorsque vous êtes en colère, non ? La magie se manifeste souvent selon l'intensité des sentiments chez les jeunes sorciers. Cela se concrétise par exemple par des objets qui lévitent, ou explosent… êtes-vous bien certaine que ce n'est pas arrivé autour de vous ? lui demanda malicieusement le professeur Flitwick.  
>_Je… Mais j'en serais la cause ?<br>_ C'est certain ! Vous pouvez aussi décider de rester. Si vous préférez vivre avec vos amis mol…  
>_Non ! Je veux dire… si tout cela est vrai…<br>_Ce sera donc un oui ?  
>_Euh… oui. Accepta Seren encore songeuse. »<p>

Le minuscule sorcier sortit un bout de parchemin et une plume. Il griffonna rapidement un petit mot.

Tap ! Tap !

Seren sursauta en entendant les petits coups frapper à la fenêtre. Une chouette tapait doucement avec son bec sur la vitre pour attirer leur attention.

« Pourriez-vous me l'amener s'il-te-plait ? »

Seren s'exécuta en se demandant ce que le sorcier allait en faire. La chouette lui sauta docilement sur le bras et tendit une patte. Flitwick inscrivit rapidement une adresse au dos du bout de parchemin et l'y attacha. Le volatile prit aussitôt son envol et disparut rapidement dans le ciel.  
>Remarquant l'air interrogateur de Seren le minuscule sorcier lui expliqua :<p>

« C'est notre moyen de communication, j'ai cru comprendre que les moldus utilisaient la poste pour envoyer des lettres, nous, nous utilisons la volière. Bien ! Et si nous y allions désormais ? Votre liste de fourniture est dans l'enveloppe. »

Seren la sortit de sa poche et elle en tira l'autre feuille :

_COLLEGE POUDELARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme _

_- Trois robes de travail noires, modèle normal  
><em>_- Un chapeau pointu noir  
><em>_- Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon de préférence)  
><em>_- Une cape d'hiver noire_

_Livre et manuels_

_- Le _Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Marada Fauconnette  
><em>- Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac  
><em>- Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, d'Emeric _é_  
><em>- Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle  
><em>- Potions magiques_, d'Arsenius Beaulitron  
><em>- Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Jentremble_

_Fourniture_

_- 1 baguette magique  
><em>_- 1 chaudron, modèle standard en étain, taille 2  
><em>_- Ingrédients (voir liste ci-jointe)  
><em>_- 1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal  
><em>_- 1 télescope  
><em>_- 1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un animal de compagnie, un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.  
><em>_NOUS VOUS RAPPELONS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

« Et où va-t-on trouver ça monsieur ? demanda Seren qui ne se voyait pas demander ça dans un magasin.  
>_Au Chemin de Traverse. Lui répondit le professeur en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette, dissimulée dans sa manche. »<p>

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une Mme Elliot agenouillée, et frustrée, qui les dévisagea avec surprise.  
>Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à se faire surprendre. Le professeur Flitwick lui passa devant en la remerciant chaleureusement de son accueil. Seren s'arrêta un instant à ses côtés avec un sourire moqueur pour lui glisser un :<p>

« Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant madame ? »

Puis elle emboita le pas au sorcier qui, malgré sa si petite taille, marchait vite.

Il l'emmena hors de l'orphelinat et la traversée de Londres fut plus ardue que Seren ne l'avait pensée. Le minuscule professeur manqua à plusieurs reprises de se faire piétiner par les passants et, visiblement, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux transports en communs des moldus, comme il disait. Il ne cessa de fulminer dans le métro.

« … sont complètement aveugles… ne baissent jamais les yeux… pensent pas aux petites personnes… »

_Si ce nain joue un rôle, alors il le joue à la perfection. _Songea-t-elle alors qu'ils ressortaient à l'air libre.

Seren avait franchement du mal à croire tout ce que le professeur Flitwick lui avait raconté, mais elle doutait à présent.  
>Ces affaires bizarres qu'elle semblait toujours attirer… c'était assez troublant. Seren avait toujours pensé que ce n'étaient pas son exclusivité, que c'était normal en quelque sorte, et que ça devait arriver à d'autres personnes.<br>Les dires du sorcier la contredisaient. A l'en croire, c'était elle qui faisait de la magie sans le vouloir et qui provoquait ces incidents. Ça lui semblait totalement absurde et pourtant Seren n'avait pas d'arguments à opposer à ça.

« Nous sommes arrivés. L'interrompit la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick. »

Seren regarda avec scepticisme l'enseigne du pub miteux, le _Chaudron Baveur_, autour d'eux personne de semblait y prêter la moindre attention. Elle entra à la suite de son professeur mais ils ne purent aller plus loin car un attroupement s'était formé autour de deux étranges personnages.

Le premier était aussi gigantesque et large que le professeur Flitwick était petit. Ses cheveux et sa barbe, noirs et hirsutes, lui mangeaient les trois-quarts du visage. Il avait de petits yeux noirs et un long manteau de la même couleur dont Seren aurait pu se servir de parachute. A ses côté se tenait un jeune garçon de son âge. Il était incroyablement maigre, on voyait briller ses yeux verts sous ses cheveux de jais et on y distinguait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le pauvre garçon était le centre de toutes les attentions et paraissait singulièrement perdu au milieu de cette masse de gens qui le couvait avec admiration.

Seren haussa un sourcil, qui était-il pour mériter un tel traitement ?

« Mais c'est ce cher Hagrid ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick. Hagrid ! »

Le géant se retourna à l'appel de son nom et sourit, ou du moins c'est qu'il sembla à Seren, en reconnaissant le minuscule sorcier. Il eut tôt fait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux en emportant son petit protégé.

« Professeur ! Tonna-t-il. Harry, je te présente le professeur Flitwick, il enseigne les sortilèges à Poudlard.  
>_Harry ? Harry Potter ? répéta Flitwick en franchissant une nouvelle barrière dans les aigus. Ravi de faire votre connaissance jeune homme, vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père ! Ho ! Bonjour professeur Quirrell ! Je ne vous avez pas vu avec tout ce monde !<br>_Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au Chaudron Baveur professeur ? demanda Hagrid qui n'avait pas remarqué Seren derrière le professeur.  
><em>C'est pas comme si je pouvais me cacher derrière lui pourtant…<br>__La même chose que vous. J'aide Miss Slytheryth à faire ses achats pour l'école. »

A la mention de son nom de famille toutes les personnes qui avaient suivi la conversation, discrètement ou non, se turent brutalement. Beaucoup pâlirent et Quirrell verdit littéralement. Instinctivement, Hagrid se plaça devant Harry qui affichait la même expression incrédule que Seren.  
>Seren regarda le professeur Flitwick en quête de réponse mais le professeur Quirrell fut le premier à retrouver sa langue, pour la plus grande surprise de ses collègues.<p>

« P… P… Par Sa… Salazar… c'… c'est son portrait cr… craché !  
>_Le portrait craché de qui ? interrogea Seren en s'attirant involontairement les yeux ronds de l'assemblée. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dévisager comme ça ?<br>_Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient eu un enfant… Grogna Hagrid l'air sombre.  
>_Et bien vous n'êtes pas le seul. Lui répondit Flitwick avec gravité. Miss Slytheryth a grandi dans un orphelinat moldu. Bien loin de notre monde… Le directeur lui-même ignorait encore son existence il y a peu. »<p>

Seren se retint de leur rappeler qu'elle était toujours là, à voir les regards qu'on lui jetait elle ne devait pas porter le bon nom. Et elle avait très envie de partir en courant…

« Ce fut un plaisir monsieur Potter. Nous nous retrouverons à Poudlard. Dit le professeur Flitwick avant de se tourner vers Seren. Nous devons nous rendre à Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent.  
>_Nous aussi, intervint Harry, pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ? »<p>

Hagrid sembla sur le point de refuser mais il fini par acquiescer avec un dernier regard méfiant en direction de Seren. Il les entraîna dans une petite cour entourée de mur qui ne contenait que des poubelles. Puis il sortit un grand parapluie rose et tapota trois fois une même brique avec sa pointe.  
>Un trou apparut alors et s'agrandit jusqu'à former une grande arcade pour leur permettre de passer tous les quatre.<p>

Devant eux s'ouvrait une rue pavée sinueuse encadrait par des magasins tous plus surprenant les un que les autres. Harry et Seren, émerveillés, étaient beaucoup trop occupés à regarder de tous les côtés pour parler.

Là un magasin vendait des chaudrons de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, ici c'était des télescopes étincelants, plus loin c'était des plumes et des parchemins et à côté un apothicaire qui vendait de tout, des queues de lézards aux foies de dragon.  
>A travers une vitrine, sur laquelle de nombreux nez étaient collés, Seren vit un balai en bois verni à l'allure élégante. Elle entendait les gens s'extasier autour du bel objet.<p>

« C'est le Nimbus 2000 ! Il parait qu'il plante les vieilles Comètes sur place en un clin d'œil ! »  
><em>Il doit pas servir à balayer le plancher celui-là ! Ou alors c'est l'édition de luxe pour la ménagère.<em>

« Et voilà Gringotts, annonça enfin Hagrid en désignant un incroyable bâtiment d'une blancheur immaculée. »

Alors qu'il montait les marches blanches qui montaient vers l'entrée, Harry laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise sonore : devant le portail en bronze qui gardait l'entrée, une étrange créature en uniforme écarlate montait la garde. Elle faisait une tête de moins que les deux jeunes sorciers et avait l'air particulièrement maligne. Sa peau avait une étrange couleur sombre ainsi que des doigts et des pieds incroyablement longs et fins.

« C'est un gobelin, expliqua Hagrid, sois prudent quand tu t'adresses à eux Harry, ils sont très intelligents. »  
><em>Ou alors c'est toi qui ne l'es pas assez… Je n'ai pas droit au cours privé moi ?<em>

Une fois le portail franchit, ils se retrouvèrent face à une seconde porte en argent où était gravée une inquiétante mise en garde :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
><em>_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
><em>_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
><em>_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
><em>_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
><em>_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
><em>_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
><em>_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

« Voilà qui a de quoi refroidir… Il vaut mieux venir désintéressé. Fit remarquer Seren. Mais je dois avouer que la tournure est beaucoup plus élégante que « propriété privée, attention au chien ». »

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire et gloussa doucement puis Hagrid l'appela à se présenter devant un des hauts comptoirs.

Pendant que Hagrid vidait le contenu de ses poches aux allures de dépotoir pour retrouver la clef d'Harry et la lettre d'un certain coffre 713, Seren demandait la sienne sous le regard suspicieux d'un gobelin et elle n'en menait pas large.

« Le coffre des Slytheryth est resté clos pendant dix ans étant donné que sa propriétaire légitime est à Azkaban. Il est depuis en votre possession. Comment ce fait-il, demoiselle, que vous n'ayez pas réclamé votre héritage plus tôt ? S'enquit le gobelin.  
>_J'ignorais que je le possédais euh… monsieur.<br>_Je vois."

Le gobelin se leva et alla ouvrir un tiroir dont il tira un petit coffret et une petite clef en argent richement ouvragée. Il posa la clef sur le livre de compte devant lui, poussa un peu la balance et reprit le coffret avec soin.

« Ceci, expliqua-t-il en désignant le petit cube en bois vernis d'un de ses longs doigts, nous aidera à prouver votre identité et fera de vous la nouvelle propriétaire de l'ensemble des biens de la famille Slytheryth. C'est une de nos plus anciennes familles, une de nos plus fortunées aussi, nous nous devons de prendre des précautions.  
>_Oui… confirma Seren en hochant la tête, quelque chose la tracassait. Mais si l'ancien propriétaire désire le… récupérer ? »<p>

Le gobelin la fixa étrangement puis un fin sourire, avec un peu trop de dents pointues au goût de Seren, vint orner ses lèvres.

« En voilà une drôle d'idée… Nul besoin d'argent lorsqu'on en a pour une vie à Azkaban. »

Il ouvrit lentement le coffret, à l'intérieur un serpent d'argent était enroulé sur lui-même. Le reptile dressa la tête et Seren frémit, il faisait drôlement vrai celui-là. Son attention se recentra sur le gobelin, elle attendait ses instructions.

« Tendez votre avant-bras droit, oui doucement comme ça, s'il vous reconnaît il s'y enroulera et vous aurez gagné un nouvel accessoire, gage de votre identité.  
>_Sinon ?<br>_Si vous êtes ici c'est que cette option n'est même pas envisageable, susurra le gobelin. »

Pas vraiment rassurée, Seren approcha courageusement son poignet un peu plus prêt et le serpent approcha sa fine tête de sa main. Seren sentit sa langue glacée lécher la pointe de ses doigts, brusquement, il s'enroula autour de son poignet et se figea.  
>La jeune sorcière réprima un grand « ouf » de soulagement et le gobelin lui remit sa clef après lui avoir fait signé un registre relié de cuir noir. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait envoyer les parchemins de succession au ministère, qui se chargerait de clarifier sa situation, avant de les confier, elle et son futur professeur de sortilège, à un autre gobelin. Miztou.<p>

Miztou les conduit dans une nouvelle pièce, point de marbre et de coffres, c'est un wagonnet qui les attendait à la lueur des torches. Il leur fit signe de monter et à peine fussent-ils installer que l'engin de malheur démarra.

Seren cru découvrir le légendaire labyrinthe de Dédale dans les tréfonds de Gringotts. À coup sur l'architecte, le sorcier ou la créature qui avait créé cet endroit s'en était inspiré presque autant que des montagnes russes moldus. Et il en avait mélangé les plans.  
>Le wagonnet s'enfonçait toujours plus dans les profondeurs de la banque et Seren se prit à penser qu'elle devait s'étendre sous tout le pays pour être aussi grande. A moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de magique là-dessous…<p>

Finalement, après être passé devant un dragon albinos qui avait violement fait sursautait le professeur Flitwick, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une imposante porte d'argent encadrée par deux immenses serpents du même matériau.

_Eux au moins, ils ne bougent pas. _Pensa Seren.

Miztou les invita à descendre et demanda la clef à Seren.

« Celui qui m'aurait dit ça avant aujourd'hui, je l'aurais traité de dingue. Murmura-t-elle quand le coffre fut ouvert. »

A l'intérieur des pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond à perte de vue. Elle remplie une bourse en écoutant attentivement le professeur Flitwick qui, d'ailleurs, marchait un peu de travers.

« Les Noises sont les pièces en bronzes, vingt-neuf d'entre elle équivalent à une Mornille d'argents et dix-sept Mornilles font un Gallion d'or. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser un instant, je ne me sens pas très bien… »

Et une fois le minuscule sorcier à peu prêt rétablit, grâce à la bouteille d'eau d'une Seren prévoyante, ils purent remonter dans le terrible wagonnet qui eut tôt fait de remonter à la surface.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ira monsieur ? demanda Seren en constatant que le retour avait fait autant de bien au professeur que l'aller.  
>_Oui, oui… ne vous en faites pas… »<p>

Nullement convaincue par cette réponse pour le moins hésitante, Seren réussit à le persuader de faire une pause à la terrasse du glacier, Florian Fortârome, qui leur offrit un sorbet fait maison.  
>En dégustant le délicieux sorbet en question Seren en profita pour questionner le professeur Flitwick :<p>

« Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ?  
>_Bien sûr ! lui répondit-il gaiment. Je suis là pour ça !<br>_Quel genre de sorcier étaient mes parents ? Vu les réactions que mon nom provoque, ils n'étaient pas très appréciés...  
>_Non, en effet. Soupira-t-il en perdant le sourire. Par où commencer ? Tes parents, Amaranthe Slytheryth et Orius Black, étaient de remarquables, pour ne pas dire d'exceptionnels, sorciers. Ils descendaient tout les deux des plus anciennes familles de sorciers. Mais vois-tu ses familles ne se mélangent pas avec les moldus ou les né-moldus. Elles se pensent supérieures de par leur ascendance et considèrent que leur sang vaut plus que celui des autre sorciers, qu'il est plus « pur »…<br>_Un né-moldu c'est un sorcier de parent non-magique c'est ça ?  
>_Exactement. Et donc un jour un puissant mage noir a décidé qu'il était temps de redonner au monde magique la place qui lui était dû en asservissant les moldus et en purgeant les rangs des sorciers.<br>_Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda Seren.  
>_Nous ne prononçons jamais son nom tant il a inspiré la terreur… lui chuchota Flitwick en baissant le ton. Nous l'appelons couramment Vous-Savez-Qui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seuls ceux qui ne le craignent pas osent l'appeler V… Voldemort.<br>_Et ben… Rien que comme ça il fait envie lui… Un peu plus et son nom vous écorcherait la bouche…  
><em>_Ce mage noir n'agissait pas seul bien entendu, il avait rassemblait autour de lui des fidèles et la plupart venaient de ces vieilles familles. Ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se proposait pour redonner aux Sang-Purs leur suprématie d'antan. Il a réussi à réunir beaucoup de monde, ceux qui recevaient sa marque étaient appelles les Mangemorts. Ils ont commis des atrocités que tu ne peux pas imaginer... Tes parents ont rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres juste après avoir terminé leurs études et ils ne n'ont pas tardé pas à devenir ses Mangemorts favoris…  
>_C'était les pires n'est-ce pas… dit-elle en baissant les yeux, ce n'était pas une question.<br>_Leurs noms étaient presque aussi craint que celui de leur Maître… continua le professeur, sincèrement désolé pour son élève. La chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom nous la devons à Harry Potter, le jeune garçon que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Nul ne sait pourquoi ni comment mais ce garçon à survécu au sortilège mortel qu'il lui a envoyé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu.  
>_ Et <em>eux<em> que leur est-il arrivé ?  
>_Orius Black a été tué par une auror, Alice Londubat je crois, et Amaranthe Slytheryth est en ce moment même à la prison d'Azkaban où elle purge une peine à perpétuité pour les horreurs qu'elle a commises. »<p>

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant que Seren ressassait ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Ça ira ou je dois rappeler ce cher Florian pour vous remonter le moral avec un de ses sundaes ?  
>_Non… Enfin oui, ça ira. Assura-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de sourire. Je vous remercie monsieur, il a dû vous en coûter de me raconter ça…<br>_Je pense que vous avez besoin de connaître la vérité Miss, même si elle est dure à avaler. Car à Poudlard tous connaissent leurs noms et cette première année risque d'être aussi rude pour vous que pour le jeune Potter. »  
><em>Oui, bon, lui ça ira, il est né du bon côté... <em>soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

En repartant Seren lui laissa une Mornille en guise de remercîment. Elle se serait sentit mal de partir sans payer alors qu'il s'était montré si gentil avec eux… Et le geste n'échappa pas à son accompagnateur.

Ils commencèrent donc par l'achat de ses uniformes chez Madame Guipure. Seren se retrouva en compagnie d'un véritable moulin à parole qui la dispensa de présentation, ce dont elle lui fut secrètement reconnaissante.

« Salut ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Tu es d'une famille de sorcier ? Moi non, mes parents sont normaux… Enfin tu sais quand je dis normaux c'est sans pouvoirs magiques, rien de péjoratif là-dedans ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'étais une sorcière ! Je suis tellement contente d'aller à Poudlard ! J'ai déjà commencé à lire des livres là-dessus, ça a l'air passionnant ! Je me demande bien dans qu'elle maison je vais être envoyée… Peut-être Serdaigle, il parait qu'ils prennent les travailleurs. Mais Gryffondor à l'air d'être mieux ! Tu savais que c'est un chapeau qui détermine dans quelle maison tu vas aller ? Je crois qu'il y a quatre maisons en tout, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Griffondor et Serpentard… si je n'en oublie pas ! Je devrais être le relire depuis le début en fait… Et tu as vue toutes ces matières ? Ça à l'air difficile… j'espère que j'aurais le tant de combler mes lacunes en un mois. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est la Métamorphose et les Potions qui posaient le plus de problèmes aux élèves. Et puis comme on n'a pas le droit de faire de magie hors de l'école… Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir ! »

Et Seren continua de la laisser parler sans discontinue, pendant que Madame Guipure s'affairait autour d'elles. Intérieurement Seren salua la patience et la maitrise de la sorcière. Elle devait voir passer beaucoup d'élèves surexcités en une journée. Utilisait-elle un sortilège qui bouche les oreilles ?

Une fois ses robes empaquetées, Flitwick lui indiqua une libraire pendant qu'il allait chercher chaudrons et ingrédients de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle trouva bien vite les livres nécessaires à la première année et hésita longuement à s'en procurer d'autres. Elle céda finalement en découvrant entre deux exemplaires d'_Histoire de la magie _le _Livre des Légendes et Faits du monde magique_ et _Découverte du monde_ un peu plus loin. Ça pourrait toujours lui faire un peu de lecture pendant le mois d'aout.

Elle paya ses achats et sortit rapidement de la boutique en voyant le minuscule sorcier se débattre avec un chaudron qui faisait presque sa taille. Le temps qu'elle se faufile jusqu'à lui il avait sorti sa baguette et faisait léviter l'ustensile encombrant.

« Ca Miss c'est un de vos premiers enchantements de cette année. Mettez donc vos affaires dedans vous serez moins encombrée. Ah ! Et faites bien attention à ne rien écraser. Le professeur Rogue risque de ne pas apprécier que vos feuilles d'orties soient en miettes ! »

Ils s'occupèrent ensuite du télescope réclamé pour l'astronomie, des plumes, des encres et des parchemins. Ne restaient que la baguette magique et l'animal de compagnie.

« Si vous voulez prendre un animal de compagnie je vous conseille un hibou. Vous pourrez l'utiliser pour le courrier. Pour ma part je suis allergique aux plumes, j'avais choisi un chat lors de ma première année. Le pauvre a mystérieusement disparut au bout de quelques mois. Je me souviens avoir éternué et cette pauvre bête s'est volatilisée. »

Seren ne put s'empêcher de rire et elle entra seule _Au Royaume du Hibou,_ le professeur préférant rester dehors. Après avoir fait le tour des magnifiques rapaces de la boutique son choix se porta sur une belle chouette au plumage noir parsemé de tâches grise-bleutés. « C'est une bâtarde » l'avertit le vendeur quand elle lui fit part de son choix, Seren n'en eut cure et lui donna les quinze Gallions.

Ils entrèrent enfin chez Ollivander, la boutique était de toute évidence très ancienne et franchement délabrée. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis un vieil homme surgit silencieusement d'entre les étagères les faisant sursauter. Il les détailla minutieusement et Seren ne parvint pas à chasser la sensation de malaise quand il posait les yeux sur elle.

« Et bien pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce. Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour une Slytheryth passer la porte de mon magasin… 32,1 centimètres, étonnamment vive et parfaite pour les maléfices, bois de saule pleureur et plume de phénix si ma mémoire est bonne. C'était surement l'une de mes meilleures baguettes. »

Le fabricant se pencha légèrement sur le comptoir.

« Filius Flitwick, 25,8 centimètre, bois de buis souple et flexible. Une excellente baguette pour les duels.  
>_C'est bien ça. Confirma l'intéressé de sa voix fluette. Très agréable en duel.<br>_Mais revenons-en a vous mademoiselle. Main ?  
>_Droite. Répondit Seren pendant qu'Ollivander prenait des mesures. »<p>

Il disparut à nouveau entre les rayons et revint avec les bras chargés de longues boites rectangulaires. Devant son expression interloquée il sourit avant de s'expliquer :

« Vous êtes généralement de véritable casse-tête en ce qui concerne le choix de baguette dans votre famille. Toujours très pointilleux. »

Et la longue séance d'essais commença. Le fabricant n'avait pas mentit : trouver une baguette relevait du supplice, il ne cessait de lui arracher les baguettes des mains et fit deux autre aller-retour avec l'arrière boutique sans plus de succès.  
>Entre temps d'autres clients étaient arrivés, une grande femme blonde et son fils, également blond. Leurs regards braqués sur le dos de Seren ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se détendre.<p>

« Bois d'érable et crin de licorne, 22.5 centimètre, rigide. Voyons… Non, non toujours pas. Cas très difficile… Attendez un instant. »

Au même moment la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit de nouveau et un homme aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs rejoint les deux autres. Seren en déduit qu'il devait certainement être le père du garçon qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Elle baissa les yeux. Gagné. Si les sorciers portent les alliances au même doigt les moldus ces deux là étaient de toute évidence mariés.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ? Chuchota-t-il à son épouse.

_Nous somme tombé sur un cas difficile on dirait. Soixante-quatre baguette depuis notre arrivée.  
>_Etonnant. Ollivander arrive normalement à trouver rapidement. »<p>

Le fabricant revint une nouvelle fois avec cinq boites et une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Si l'une de celles-ci ne vous convient pas… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Commencez par celle-ci, noyer et pierre de lune, 36,3 centimètres, puissante et idéale pour la métamorphose. »

Seren l'avait à peine touchée qu'elle lui sauta des mains avec un flash.

« Bien, au moins elle a réagit. On se rapproche du but… 26.2 centimètres, châtaignier blanc et plume de phénix, rapide et agréable. Parfaite pour les sortilèges. »

La baguette fut agitée de violents soubresauts et cracha des gerbes d'étincelles bleues.

« Non plus… constata le fabricant en regardant attentivement les trois boites restantes. Peut-être qu'avec ça… essayez cette baguette, un mélange détonnant, je ne le reproduirai sans doute pas… Bois d'if et opale de feu, 31.45 centimètres, vive mais instable, se prête parfaitement à toutes les disciplines pour peu que l'on puisse la maîtriser... »

Seren la prit avec prudence, une douce chaleur se diffusa dans son avant bras. Elle se risqua à l'agiter légèrement et la baguette se contenta d'une longue fumerolle en qui prit brièvement la forme d'un oiseau avant de se dissiper.

« Excellent ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse trouver preneur un jour… c'est la preuve d'une grande maîtrise à venir. Méfiez-vous en un peu tout de même, surtout les premiers temps, elle a du caractère… un sacré caractère… répéta-t-il songeur. »

Seren laissa le fabricant dans ses pensées, elle lui tendit les onze Gallions d'or demandés et récupéra rapidement sa baguette. En sortant de la baguette elle croisa le regard gris du sorcier blond. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et parut sur le point de lui poser une question mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

Seren suivit le professeur Flitwick en remontant l'allée du Chemin de Traverse, le soleil était déjà bas quand ils repassèrent du côté moldu de Londres. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'orphelinat et était relativement inquiète. Comment allait-elle cacher ses fournitures ?

« Aucun souci de ce côté-là. Lui assura-t-il. J'ai placé des sorts anti-moldus sur vos affaires, avec ça ils ne tourneront pas autour. J'ai aussi demandé à Mme Eliott de vous isoler dans une chambre à part pour le mois à venir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.  
>_Ho non, bien au contraire. Vous ne pouviez pas me rendre un plus grand service…<br>_Tenez. Lui dit-il devant le portail rouillé de l'orphelinat en lui tendant une enveloppe. C'est votre billet pour Poudlard, et n'oubliez pas, il suffit de foncer dans le mur. Je vous reverrai à la rentrée. »

Seren prit l'enveloppe et lorsqu'elle voulut le remercier, le minuscule sorcier avait disparu.

_Pourtant il n'a pas éternué._ Se dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Seren poussa le portail et souleva ses affaires, le mois à venir serait peut-être moins désagréable qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.


	2. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Poudlard.

1er septembre, Seren avait consciencieusement, et impatiemment, compté ses jours à l'orphelinat.

Elle avait passé le dernier mois à découvrir, par la lecture à défaut de pouvoir quitter l'établissement, un monde magique dont elle faisait parti sans le connaître. On l'avait mise à l'écart des autres pensionnaires, dans une étroite et vétuste chambre juste sous la toiture où elle arrivait à peine à tenir avec ses affaires, mais ça lui convenait bien.

Elle avait reçu de nombreuses lettres du ministère de la Magie qui la reconnaissait à présent comme l'héritière légitime des Slytheryth. Seren avait ainsi appris qu'elle possédait un manoir du côté de Norfolk (rien que ça !) ainsi qu'une résidence à Londres. Une autre missive l'avait également informée qu'il lui faudrait à présent un tuteur légal et deux choix s'offraient à elle : la famille d'une certaine Andromeda Tonks ou celle de Narcissa Malfoy.

La découverte de ces tantes paternelles encore inconnues l'avait laissée septique, si elles partageaient les opinions de son père elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les rencontrer.

Enfin une dernière lettre du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des créatures magiques lui confia la responsabilité d'un elfe de maison appartenant à ses parents.

La jeune sorcière avait failli hurler de peur lorsque l'elfe, nommé Lav, se présenta soudainement devant elle après qu'elle eut lu son nom. Lav avait alors voulu se punir pour l'avoir effrayée en se jetant par la fenêtre mais Seren l'en avait empêché juste à temps.

Lav était un vieil elfe de maison sale et couvert de cicatrice des oreilles de chauve-souris aux pieds.

Seren ne tarda pas à comprendre son mode de pensée, et il était évident qu'il n'était pas suffisamment maladroit pour avoir récolté toutes ses blessures en renversant du thé ou en cassant un vase. Elle avait sous les yeux une preuve de la cruauté de ses parents et, au vu de l'âge de l'elfe, de ses grands-parents.

Dégoutée à l'idée d'avoir un esclave torturé elle lui proposa la liberté. Lav l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux puis il avait éclaté en sanglots et l'avait supplié de le garder. A son âge il ne trouverait certainement pas de nouvelle famille à servir.

Seren s'était empressée de le consoler avant qu'il ne réveille l'orphelinat entier et lui avait promis de le garder s'il arrêtait définitivement de se punir et qu'il acceptait de changer son pagne de temps en temps et de le laver. Celui qu'il portait était en lambeaux et couvert de crasse. Lav finit par accepter la taie d'oreiller de Seren en guise de preuve de leur nouvel accord.

Depuis Lav vouait une admiration sans faille à la jeune sorcière et il la servait plus par plaisir que par contrainte.

Mais Seren préférait ne pas faire appel à lui, elle avait eut du mal à expliquer la disparition de la taie. Pour les pleurs au beau milieu de la nuit elle avait prétexté qu'une tuile lui était tombée dessus. Elle avait récolté quelques moqueries mais à son grand soulagement personne n'était allé chercher plus loin.

Mais en cette matinée de rentrée, Seren s'était levé de bonne heure et avait quitté l'orphelinat à neuf heures tapantes. Bien lui en prit car personne ne s'était dévoué pour l'accompagner et le temps d'arriver à la gare de King's Cross il était onze heure moins le quart.

Courant à moitié, sous les protestations aigües de Zéphyr sa chouette, elle longea les voies 9 et 10 jusqu'à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le professeur Flitwick. Là elle fit semblant de flâner en se rapprochant de la barrière et le traversa.

De l'autre côté une locomotive à vapeur rouge fumait dans l'attente du départ. Seren sourit en lisant une pancarte qui indiquait « Poudlard Express – départ : 11 heures ». C'était tout simplement génial, pensa-t-elle, de se trouver dans ce monde à la fois si prés des moldus et en même temps si secret.

Elle se dépêcha de grimper dans le train et partit en quête d'un compartiment vide. Par chance elle en trouva un du premier coup et elle y poussa sa valise avec le pied pendant qu'elle déposait la cage de Zéphyr sur la banquette.

Seren sortit méthodiquement sa baguette et son manuel de potion de sa valise avant de la hisser dans le filet à bagage.

Enfin elle s'assit contre la vitre et regarda à travers, les enfants embrassaient leur parents une dernière fois avant de monter dans le train. Seren sentit son cœur se serrer, elle n'avait personne à qui dire au revoir.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le train qui s'ébranlait en agitant une dernière fois la main. Seren se renfrogna, à côté d'elle Zéphyr hulula doucement.

« Tu veux sortir un peu toi pardi… chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant la cage. »

En un battement d'aile Zéphyr était sur ses genoux. Seren lui caressa les ailes avec affection, la chouette avait l'air de comprendre sa peine.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain sur le garçon aux lunettes et à la cicatrice du Chemin de Traverse.

« Salut, je peux… euh, commença nerveusement Harry Potter.

_Il y a largement assez de place. Lui répondit Seren avec un sourire engageant. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et elle l'aida à monter sa valise. Il s'installait tout juste en face d'elle quand un nouvel arrivant se présenta dans l'entrebâillement. Il était brun et fin, ses yeux noisettes pétillants parcoururent rapidement le compartiment. Seren et Harry l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux, ce qu'il fit avec joie.

« Je m'appelle Théodore Nott, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

_Harry Potter. Se présenta Harry en lui serrant la main.

_Seren Slytheryth. »

Le garçon les regarda à tour de rôle avec surprise sans savoir s'il était plus étonné parce qu'ils partageaient un compartiment ou parce qu'il leur était tombés dessus.

« Par Salazar, si je m'y attendais ! S'exclama-t-il. Et vous restez ensemble ?

_On s'est croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse… expliqua Seren, contente que Théodore ne l'ait pas regardée bizarrement.

_Et l'idée de partir en courant ou de nous entretuer ne nous a pas encore effleurées. Plaisanta Harry.

_Hagrid t'as tout expliqué ? demanda Seren, curieuse.

_Oui mais tu m'avais semblée plus perdue que mauvaise. Je préfère me faire ma propre idée. Et puis tu as été élevée par des moldus toi aussi non ?

_Dans un orphelinat… soupira-t-elle.

_C'est comment chez les moldus ? Questionna Nott.

_Sincèrement ? Dans cet établissement, ils étaient franchement horribles. Lâcha Seren.

_Ma famille est abominable. Renchérit Harry avec une moue. Enfin, heureusement ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. »

_Mouai, c'est vite dit, j'en ai pas croisé beaucoup d'aimables._ Réfléchit Seren.

Théodore éclata de rire devant sa mine dépité et il fut vite rejoins par les deux autres.

« Et toi tu viens d'une famille de sorcier non ? Sinon tu ne nous aurais pas posé cette question. Demanda Harry à Théodore.

_Oui, je vis seul avec mon père. J'ai entendu dire que c'était les professeurs de l'école qui venaient vous expliquer quand vous viviez chez les moldus, c'est vrai ?

_Il s'esquive vite !_

_C'est Hagrid qui est venu me chercher. Mais il n'est pas professeur, il m'a dit qu'il était le gardien des Clefs et des Lieux à Poudlard.

_Moi c'est le professeur Flitwick qui s'est présenté. Il enseigne les sortilèges si j'ai bien compris…

_Filius Flitwick était un champion de duel dans sa jeunesse. Dit Nott visiblement très renseigné. Pas étonnant qu'il s'occupe des sorts. Il dirige la maison de Serdaigle aussi.

_ Vraiment ? Mais il est minuscule ! S'étonna Harry.

_Petit, mais puissant. Rectifia Seren en souriant. »

Vers le milieu de la journée, alors que leurs trois estomacs commençaient crier famine, un chariot chargé de friandises passa devant leur compartiment. Bien déterminés à trouver une utilité à leurs richesses fraîchement découverte, Seren et Harry se mirent d'accord pour prendre de tout et découvrir les bonbons des sorciers. Ils invitèrent Théodore à se servir et attaquèrent la pile de sucrerie avec un entrain à en faire pâlir un dentiste.

« Ca c'est des Chocogrenouille. Leur indiqua Théodore.

_C'est pas des vrais au moins ? S'inquiéta Harry.

_Non mais tu peux trouver des cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres dedans. On en fait la collection. »

Harry en pris une, ouvrit le paquet et une grenouille en chocolat bondit en l'air.

« Elles font très vrai en tout cas. Remarqua Seren en se penchant pour observer la carte que Harry venait de tirer. Ha ! Alors c'est lui Dumbledore ?

_Ouaip et c'est notre directeur. affirma Théodore en mordant dans une Patacitrouille.

_Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard. Lut Harry à voix haute. Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. Tiens attrape ! »

Seren récupéra la carte pour l'examiner de plus prêt mais le vénérable mage à la barbe argenté avait disparu.

« Il doit me bouder, il a disparu. Dit-elle, un peu déçue en leur montrant la carte vide.

_Chez les sorciers les tableaux et les photos bougent, s'ils ont plusieurs représentations ils peuvent aller dans celle de leur choix à leur guise.

_Pratique pour espionner.

_Je ne te le fait pas dire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que l'on peut apprendre d'un tableau un peu trop bavard. Fais attention à ceux-là Harry ! Tu ne sais jamais sur quel goût du va tomber.

_Je prend le risque. Hum… fraise, je suis chanceux.

_Moi non, carotte crue. »

Et l'après-midi passa ainsi, les trois première années discutaient de tout et de rien. Théodore leur expliqua à la va-vite les règles du Quidditch puis chacun fit part de ses appréhensions aux autres. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur le contenu de leurs cours à venir lorsque quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte du compartiment. Un garçon au visage rond et aux cheveux châtains fit sont apparition, il avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larme.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Je l'ai perdu, il s'est encore échappé.

_Non désolé. Répondit Harry. Mais il va surement revenir.

_Oui, soupira le garçon. Mais si vous le voyez… »

Et il ressortit encore plus désespéré.

« Le pauvre. Dit Théodore. Il aurait dû prendre un hibou ou un chat, il aurait moins de souci. D'ailleurs c'est quoi comme race de chouette ?

_Zéphyr est une « bâtarde » pour reprendre les mots du vendeur. Répondit Seren en regardant l'oiseau endormi. Elle est unique.

_Et vachement jolie. Et la tienne c'est une Harfang non ?

_Oui, je l'ai appelée Hedwige.

_Ca lui va bien. Moi je me sers du hibou de mon père quand j'ai besoin d'envoyer des lettres, je pense qu'il me l'enverra demain. »

Le garçon au crapaud disparu repassa quelques minutes plus tard accompagné par une fille aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés que Seren reconnut sans mal. C'était le moulin à parole de chez Madame Guipure.

_Mal de tête, nous voilà !_ Soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-elle. Neville a perdu le si… Ho ! Je te reconnais ! On s'est rencontré chez Mme Guipure !

_Hermione Granger, présenta Seren à Harry et Théo qui la dévisageait avec curiosité.

_Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom la dernière fois !

_Crois-moi ça m'allait très bien. Seren Slytheryth c'est pas vraiment facile à porter par ici. »

Hermione pâlit et son camarade, Neville, ouvrit des yeux ronds. Devant le silence pesant qui s'installait dans le compartiment Théodore eut la bonne idée de toussoter pour attirer leur attention.

« Théodore Nott, enchanté.

_Harry Potter, idem. Enchaîna Harry, qui comprenait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils attirent l'attention sur lui que sur la jeune sorcière aux yeux vairons. »

L'interruption eut l'effet escompté et Hermione Granger se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

« Harry Potter ? S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai lu des tas de choses sur toi ! En fait je crois que j'ai lu tous les ouvrages où tu figures !

_Tu m'en vois ravi. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-il à Neville qui fixait encore Seren.

_M… Moi ? Neville, Neville Londubat. Balbutia-t-il avec crainte. »

Seren se raidit légèrement : Londubat comme l'auror Alice Londubat ? Elle aurait aimé lui poser la question mais en le regardant dans les yeux elle n'osa pas. Il y avait de la peur et de la rancœur dans ce regard et Seren ne se sentait pas prête à les affronter.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il restait des Slytheryth. Intervint alors une voix nonchalante qui fit sursauter Neville et Hermione. Ni qu'Harry Potter était dans ce train d'ailleurs… »

Seren reconnu le garçon blond de chez Ollivander, Théodore et Harry l'avait visiblement déjà croisé eux aussi, vu leur mines dépitées.

Il était cette fois-ci accompagné de deux garçons aux allures de gorilles qui n'avaient pas l'air très futés.

_Charmante compagnie, sûrement très loquace…_ pensa-t-elle.

« Drago… intervint Nott. Les bonnes manières n'ont jamais été ton fort. On dit généralement bonjour pour commencer une conversation, puis on se présente. Et on n'écoute pas aux portes, c'est mal élevé…

_S'il le faut… lui c'est Crabbe, et lui Goyle. Moi je suis Drago Malfoy. Quand à vos… fréquentations, elles laissent à désirer. Continua Drago en lorgnant d'un œil mauvais Hermione et Neville qui gardaient le silence. Je te croyais cracmol Londubat, ou alors c'est pour faire plaisir à tes parents qu'ils t'on accepté dans l'école.

Neville baissa la tête, rouge et honteux, sans savoir que répondre. Malfoy affichait un sourire victorieux tandis que ses deux garde-du-corps ricanaient bêtement. Devant la détresse du garçon Seren sentit sa colère monter en flèche et sa baguette, pourtant posé sur son manuel, crépita comme pour lui faire écho.

Harry voulut se lever mais elle le devança, baguette en main.

« Toi qui fait tant le fier, gronda Seren, penses-tu t'en sortir mieux que lui ? T'y risqueras-tu seulement ? »

Drago sembla y réfléchir à deux fois avec une baguette crachotant des étincelles sous le nez, puis il se décida prudemment de se retirer :

« Fais attention à toi Slytheryth. Tu as beau ne pas avoir reçut d'éducation, la ligne des traitres à leur sang est vite franchie et ton « ignorance » ne sera pas un prétexte suffisant.

_Nous ne devons pas avoir les mêmes conceptions d'éducation et de traitrise, malappris. Lui renvoya-t-elle sans se démonter. Malfoy c'est ça ? Ta mère s'appelle Narcissa ? Alors envoie-lui bien mes remercîments, mais je pense que je pourrais me passer de sa tutelle. Si elle te demande pourquoi, tu pourras lui répondre que tu m'as fait trop forte impression et que je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour me forger un avis. »

Le blond s'en alla sans un regard en arrière avec ce qui lui restait de dignité, suivit par Crabbe et Goyle. Théodore et Harry semblaient ravi de la tournure qu'avait prit les évènements, alors que Neville et Hermione était encore sous le choc.

« Et ben dis donc, siffla Théo, je l'ai rarement vu perdre la face comme ça ! Tu fais vraiment sûre de toi !

_Tu n'allais quand même pas lui envoyer un sort, si ? interrogea Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

_Non, la rassura Seren en abaissant sa baguette, calmée, le bluff est une arme suffisante pour peu que l'ont sache s'en servir. Les étincelles par contre ce n'étaient pas volontaire…

_Je suis bien content que tu lui ais cloué le bec. Confia Harry avec un large sourire.

_Bon, il faut qu'on retourne dans nos compartiments, on est presque arrivé. Vous feriez mieux de vous changer vous aussi ! Se ressaisit Hermione avant de sortir en compagnie de Neville, ses cheveux bruns voltigeant derrière elle. »

Les trois autres descendirent leur valise pour récupérer leurs uniformes. A peine s'étaient-ils changés que le Poudlard Express commençait à ralentir. Ils trainèrent leurs bagages dans le couloir encombré par les autres élèves et sortirent tant bien que mal et laissèrent leurs affaires sur le quai.

« Les premières années, par ici ! Rugit une grosse voix dans le tumulte.

_C'est Hagrid ! Venez ! s'exclama Harry en entrainant ses deux camarades.

_Ca alors… Il est vraiment immense !

_Tout le monde est là ? Bien, suivez-moi. Nous on va passer par là. »

Les élèves lui emboitèrent le pas, glissant parfois sur les pavés mouillés et le petit chemin ne tarda pas à déboucher sur une gigantesque lac noir. Des « hoooo » et des « haaaa ! » retentirent lorsque les élèves aperçurent le château sur l'autre rive, ses hautes tours pointées vers le ciel d'encre.

Sur la rive, étaient alignés une série de petite barque.

« Pas plus de quatre par barque. Annonça Hagrid. »

Seren, Harry et Théo se mirent avec un garçon aux yeux noirs dans la pénombre et à la chevelure de la même couleur retenue en queue-de-cheval. Les bateaux naviguaient tout seul, au grand soulagement des élèves et le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne dit rien de tout le trajet.

Enfin ils débarquèrent dans une crique souterraine et sombre. Neville, pour sa plus grande joie, retrouva son crapaud et Hagrid les mena jusqu'à la grande porte du château. Il frappa trois grands coups sur la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une grande sorcière à l'air stricte, coiffée d'un chignon, et vêtue d'une robe verte.

_Elle a pas l'air commode_. Pensa Seren.

« Je vous les laisse professeur McGonagall, dit Hagrid.

_Merci Hagrid. »

Le professeur McGonagall leur fit traverser l'incroyable hall d'entrée et les conduit dans une petite pièce, d'où les nouveaux élèves pouvaient entendre leurs ainés de l'autre coté du mur de pierre. Le stress monta d'un cran et les élèves commençaient à s'agiter, nerveux.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall en se retournant vers eux. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les même cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles à formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, à chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenue le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »

Son regard perçant se porta en particulier sur Neville et quelques autres élèves qui se trémoussèrent inquiets. Dés qu'elle quitta la pièce de nombreux élèves tentèrent vainement de se recoiffer, réajuster leurs vêtements ou de faire bonne figure. Deux fantômes, un moine et un autre portant une fraise autour du cou, vinrent se disputer au-dessus de leurs têtes à propos d'un certain Peeves sous leurs regards émerveillés puis le professeur McGonagall revint :

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. Dit-elle d'un ton qui ne tolère aucun écart. »

Seren et Harry se faufilèrent au milieu des élèves pour éviter les regards et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Seren dut retenir une exclamation admirative, des chandelles flottaient en l'air et éclairaient quatre longues tables bondées d'élèves plus âgés. Assiette et gobelet d'or scintillaient à la lueur des flammes amis le plus impressionnant restait le plafond magique et recréait avec exactitude le ciel parsemait d'étoiles. Si elle n'avait pas à regarder où elle posait les pieds pour ne pas tomber, Seren aurait put passer des heures à l'admirer.

Son attention fut soudain captée par le professeur McGonagall qui, debout prés d'un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé, déroulait un long parchemin.

_La liste des élèves. Mince on va vraiment passer au cas par cas…_

Soudain le chapeau s'anima, une déchirure sur le bord s'ouvrit et il se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
>Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit<br>Je veux bien m'manger moi-même  
>Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.<br>Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
>Font pâl' figure à côté d'moi<br>Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
>Chacun se soumet à mon choix.<br>Rien ne m'échapp', rien ne m'arrête,  
>Le Choixpeau a toujours raison !<br>Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
>Pour connaître votre maison.<br>Si vous allez à Gryffondor,  
>Vous rejoindrez les courageux,<br>Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
>Sont assemblés en ce haut lieu.<br>Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
>Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal ;<br>Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
>Et leur patience est proverbiale.<br>Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi,  
>Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être ;<br>Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
>Qui ont envie de tout connaître.<br>Vous finirez à Serpentard  
>Si vous êtes plutôt malin,<br>Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
>Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.<br>Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
>Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein ;<br>Tu seras en de bonnes mains,  
>Car je suis un chapeau pensant !<em>

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle et le chapeau s'inclina pour sa performance. Le silence revint et le professeur McGonagall prit de nouveau la parole :

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Bien, Abbot, Hannah ! »

Une fille aux tresses blondes, pas très rassurée, sortit des rangs pour se coiffer du chapeau qui lui tomba sur les yeux.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le chapeau après un petit silence. »

De nouveaux applaudissement s'élevèrent de la première table de droite et Hannah se dépêcha d'aller s'y asseoir, rouge comme une pivoine.

Seren avait la bouche sèche et un nœud bien serré dans l'estomac, un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui appris que ses camarades étaient tout aussi tendus qu'elle. Mais plus que la Répartition elle redoutait les réactions des élèves attablés. Allait-elle être huée ?

_Il y a des chances…_

« Bones, Susan !

_POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Susan se pressa de rejoindre Hannah.

« Boot, Terry !

_SERDAIGLE ! »

Ce fut cette fois-ci la table de gauche qui éclata en vivats.

« Brocklehurst, Mandy !

_SERDAIGLE !

_Brown, Lavande !

_GRYFFONDOR ! »

Lavande fut acclamée par la table située à côté de celle de Poufsouffle, où deux jumeaux roux sifflèrent son arrivée avec enthousiasme.

« Bulstrode, Millicent !

_SERPENTARD ! »

La table toute à gauche applaudit et siffla bruyamment leur nouvelle recrue.

« Crabbe, Vincent !

_SERPENTARD !

_Finch-Fletchey, Justin !

_POUFSOUFFLE !

_Goyle, Gregory !

_SERPENTARD ! »

Seren commençait à faire la grimace, si elle finissait à Serpentard elle allait devoir les supporter toute l'année et les années à venir. Pas très réjouissant comme perspective…

« Granger, Hermione ! »

Seren regarda la férue de livre courir à moitié pour mettre le chapeau sur sa tête avec empressement. Elle sourit, pas du tout étonnée par le comportement de la jeune sorcière. Elle devait vraiment ronger son frein depuis tout à l'heure.

« GRYFFONDOR !

_Lestrange, Oyrrhus ! »

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la Grande salle tandis que le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait pris le bateau avec Seren Harry et Théodore s'avançait calmement, indifférent aux commentaires.

Oyrrhus mit sereinement le chapeau sur sa tête et attendit. La réponse vint vite…

« SERPENTARD ! »

Des sifflets menaçants de la part des autre maisons suivirent le garçon jusqu'à sa table. Seren se mordit les lèvres, ils n'étaient pas très gentils...

« Londubat Neville ! »

Le garçon aux visage rond tomba en cours de route mais il se dépêcha de mettre le chapeau à son tour. Il y eut un long silence puis…

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Neville était tellement content qu'il en oublia de reposer le chapeau et il dut revenir pour le remettre à MacDougal, Morag qui fut expédié à Serdaigle.

« Malfoy, Drago ! »

Le blondinet s'avança comme s'il était le maître ici, le chapeau avait à peine frôlé ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés que…

« SERPENTARD ! »

Et Drago, content de lui, alla s'installer avec Crabbe et Goyle à la table des Serpentard. Seren souhaita bien du plaisir à ses camarades vert et argent.

« Moon, Estéban !

_SERDAIGLE !

_Nott, Théodore ! »

Seren et Harry firent un signe encourageant à leur ami qui avait l'air de savoir déjà dans quelle maison il allait finir.

« SERPENTARD !

_Pansy Parkinson !

_SERPENTARD !

_Padma, Patil !

_SERDAIGLE !

_Parvati, Patil ! »

La copie conforme de Padma, à moins que ce ne fusse l'inverse, posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

« GRYFFONDOR !

_Perks, Sally-Anne !

_POUFSOUFFLE !

_Potter, Harry ! »

De nouveau les murmures se firent entendre distinctement alors qu'Harry sortait du rang qui ne contenait plus beaucoup d'élèves. Il se tourna un instant vers Seren qui lui fit discrètement signe qu'elle croisait les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

« Harry Potter ?

__Le_ Harry Potter ? »

Harry mit le chapeau et se retrouva dans le noir pendant que les élèves le regardaient sans masquer leur curiosité. Un petit moment s'écoula avant que le chapeau ne se décide pour…

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Harry rejoint sa table sous la plus belle et la plus longue ovation de la soirée. Les jumeaux roux scandaient : « Potter avec nous ! » et même le directeur, Albus Dumbledore en personne, applaudit Harry le visage rayonnant.

_Ben voyons… ce serait pas un cas avéré de favoritisme ça ?_

Dans les autres maisons, certains semblaient déçus par ce choix. Ils auraient bien aimé avec le Survivant dans leurs rangs.

« Slytheryth, Seren ! Annonça le professeur McGonagall après une légère pause sur son nom. »

L'ambiance festive retomba d'un coup dans la Grande Salle. Le silence se fit avec autant d'efficacité que si McGonagall leur avait hurlé l'ordre de se taire.

Seren cru un instant que ses jambes n'allait pas la porter. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle mais il n'y avait ni excitation ni curiosité dans leur regards. Tout cela avait était remplacé par un mélange de d'horreur et dégoût.

Le professeur McGonagall la regardait venir vers elle, livide, et à la table des professeurs les réactions n'étaient guère mieux. Certains étaient plus blancs que leur serviettes, d'autres, comme le professeur Quirrell, avait un teint qui oscillait entre le verdâtre et le violâtre. Hagrid, lui non plus, ne semblait pas s'être fait à son nom un mois après.

Flitwick lui adressa un signe d'encouragement en levant le pouce, sous le regard médusé de l'assemblée. Seren aurait voulu lui sourire en retour mais elle en était incapable.

En face d'elle, derrière le vieux chapeau, Albus Dumbledore la fixait de ses yeux bleus acier. Si un regard pouvait geler, elle aurait eut très, très froid. Il avait du réfléchir longtemps avant de se décider à l'accepter au sein de l'école.

Cette réflexion tordit l'estomac de Seren elle n'était décidément la bienvenue nulle-part, ni chez les moldus, ni chez les sorciers.

Elle eut pendant les quelques secondes que dura sa marche l'étendue des méfaits de ses parents sur les épaules. Elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air et son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine comme si elle avait la mort aux trousses.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître et prit le chapeau entre ses mains. Le tissu était rêche sous ses doigts et elle hésita un moment avant de le mettre sur sa tête. Elle s'assit et empêcha ses jambes de trembler en saisissant fermement ses genoux dans la paume de ses mains.

_Mais qu'avons-nous là ? _Chuchota une petite voix à son oreille._ Une Slytheryth ? Ha ! Jeune fille, si seulement tu avait vu la tête de notre cher directeur quand il a vu ton nom apparaître sur la liste ! Ça valait tous les Gallions du monde crois-moi ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de lui, son tour est déjà passé. Parlons plutôt de toi. Hé ! Il y a une bonne dose de courage dans cette petite tête di'donc ! Beaucoup d'intelligence aussi… la petite maligne que voilà ! Un talent hors norme, mais ça c'est à ta lignée que tu le dois… Hou ça pique ! Contrôle tes émotions jeune fille où tu risques de crépiter au sens propre ! Je disais donc… une détermination à laver l'honneur de ce nom qui est le tiens. Et… Ho ! La perle rare ! Amusant, amusant… vraiment… Tu lui ressembles plus que tous les élèves que j'ai vu passer jusqu'à maintenant… Crois-moi, ça fait beaucoup ! Ma bordure à coudre que tu réaliseras de grandes choses !_

__De qui parlez-__vous ? A qui je ressemble ?_

__Ca tu le découvriras bien vite. Un indice : son portrait est dans le château, bonne chance pour la suite ! Avec toi plus de doute. Ça ne va pas leur plaire mais garde la tête haute gamine ! À présent tu dois aller à…_

« SERPENTARD ! Hurla le chapeau. »

Ce n'était clairement pas la bonne réponse car les sifflets et les quolibets jaillirent à son intention. Seren retira le chapeau et le posa sur le tabouret avant d'affronter la pluie d'insultes qui s'abattait sur elle. Certains s'étaient carrément levés et Seren préféra faire un large détour pour rejoindre sa table où ses camarades tentaient de faire entendre leurs applaudissements dans la marrée de clameurs. Suivant le dernier conseil du chapeau, elle conserva comme elle le put sa dignité.

Un gobelet et une fourchette en or fusèrent dans sa direction alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, Seren les vit venir et tendit une main sûre pour les rattraper. Elle était vaccinée contre ça avec l'orphelinat.

Mais Seren n'en eut pas besoin car un des professeurs avait réagit au quart de tour et s'était brusquement levé, baguette brandie. Gobelet et couvert explosèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles rouges et, après avoir remarqué le regard du professeur en question, Seren se dit que ce n'était surement rien à côté de la colère qui allait exploser au nez des élèves qui les avaient lancés.

Elle s'assit sans demander son reste à coté de Théodore et en face d'Oyrrhus Lestrange, pendant que les membres de sa nouvelle maison se dressaient pour hurler au scandale. Théo lui frotta gentiment le dos avec une expression de profonde tristesse, l'air de dire « ça devait arriver ».

Seren risqua un coup d'œil vers le professeur qui l'avait aidée, il était grand, avait des cheveux noirs, gras, un teint cireur et un nez crochus. Il lui rappela inconsciemment une grande chauve-souris et, comme le professeur McGonagall, il semblait faire partie de la catégorie des personnes qu'il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier.

« Qui c'est ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque en désignant le professeur qui venait d'empoigner sèchement deux élèves pas le col de leur uniforme.

_Severus Rogue. Lui répondit Oyrrhus en jouant avec sa petite cuillère, insensible au spectacle dans son dos. C'est notre directeur de maison, il enseigne les potions. »

Le tumulte cessa lorsque le directeur se leva de sa chaise. Le silence se fit instantanément et les élèves se rassirent, soudainement calmés.

_Il en met du temps pour réagir..._

« Il est absolument _inconvenant_ que de telles choses arrivent pendant la Répartition… commença-t-il sans élever la voix.

_C'est intolérable oui ! _

_Quelle image êtes vous en train de donner aux premières années ? Renchérit le professeur McGonagall, les lèvres pincées. Ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable ! Surtout pendant une tradition d'une telle importance… Vous pouvez baisser la tête oui !

_Déjà mieux…_

_Merci Minerva, si des incidents comme celui-ci devaient se reproduire à l'avenir. Les fautifs seront immédiatement renvoyés à Londres. Professeur Rogue, professeur Chourave, puisque vos élèves sont en cause, ce sera à vous de déterminer les punitions appropriées pour cette fois. »

_En cause ? Comment ça JE suis en cause ?_

Le directeur se rassit, de même que le professeur Rogue qui n'avait pas du tout l'air satisfait par ces paroles, et la Répartition put reprendre :

« Turpin, Lisa !

_Que de remue-ménage pour des préjugés… stupides qui plus est ! Bande de benêts ! Apprenez à vous maîtriser ! Si vous pouviez comme moi lire dans les têtes, peut-être ne vous comporteriez-vous pas comme des bêtes… Bougonna le chapeau avant de répondre. SERDAIGLE !

_Weasley Ronald !

_GRYFFONDOR !

_Zabini Blaise !

_SERPENTARD ! »

Blaise put rejoindre paisiblement sa maison sous leur applaudissements et le professeur McGonagall emporta le tabouret et le chapeau.

Dumbledore se releva avec un immense sourire et ouvrit les bras comme pour enserrer l'ensemble des élèves assit devant lui.

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet de commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici, les voilà : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Merci à vous ! »

Et il se rassit sous les applaudissements alors que les plats apparaissaient, comme par magie, sur les tables.

« Il est pas un peu fumé ? demanda Seren.

_Il a un grain, c'est certain. Mais c'est un génie il faut bien l'admettre. Dit une voix masculine à la gauche de Seren. »

Seren tourna la tête vers son voisin de table, un garçon grand et assez baraqué.

« Miles Bletchley, préfet et accessoirement gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Se présenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Si tu as un problème avec ses crétins vient nous trouver Adrian et moi – Un autre garçon à la mine renfrognée lui fit une léger signe de la main – On sera ravis de t'aider.

_Euh… Merci.

_T'as eut une Répartition pire que la mienne. Remarqua Oyrrhus en face d'elle en se servant une belle assiette de pomme de terre. C'est pas une mince affaire !

_Faut dire que vous n'avez pas des noms très populaires tout les deux. Grogna Miles. Et avec la discrimination qui sévit à Poudlard vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes assez souvent. T'as fait preuve de courage Slytheryth, à ta place je serais parti en courant sans demander mon reste.

_Discrimination ?

_Les Serpentard sont littéralement reniés par les autre maisons. Expliqua Théo en lui tendant un plat de légumes. Notre fondateur était un caractériel et nos prédécesseurs n'ont pas fait une très bonne publicité.

_Ca c'est sûr. A la limite tu pourras t'entendre avec quelques Serdaigle, ils ont un peu de jugeote eux, mais pas plus.

_Et ben c'est joyeux. L'orphelinat c'était peut-être pas si mal…

_Te biles pas, si on est mis à l'écart on n'en reste pas moins une maison bien soudée. Vous serez bien avec nous. Enfin mieux que dans une autre maison. Si vous aviez atterri chez les Gryff ils auraient eut une attaque ! »

Seren acquiesça, elle espérait que Miles disait vrai. Sinon elle ne tiendrait pas un mois à la merci des autres maisons. Elle mangea en silence, préférant écouter les discutions autour eux, mais sa faim avait disparu comme le gobelet et la fourchette : dans une gerbe d'étincelle.

Elle sirotait son jus de citrouille et avait appris la pluparts des noms de ses professeurs avant la fin du banquet. Seren put aussi faire la connaissance du Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de leur maison, sympathique sous son apparence louche voir inquiétante. Il leur mima même volontiers la mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme des Gryffondor, qui se reconnut à l'autre bout de la salle et vint se joindre avec un plaisir évident à la représentation.

Le directeur se leva une dernière fois à la fin du long repas :

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore vous dire quelques mots à propos du règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure l'école. Les anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir également. Mr. Rusard, notre concierge, m'a aussi prié de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours et qu'un nombre incalculable d'objets sont également interdit. La sélection des joueurs des équipes de Quidditch se fera dans le courant de la deuxième semaine de cours. Ceux qui sont intéressés iront se renseigner auprès de Mme Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que nous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

_Il blague là ?

_Non, je ne crois pas.

_On va éviter ce couloir alors…

_Et maintenant avant d'aller nous coucher dans nos lits douillets, chantons ensemble l'hymne de Poudlard ! lança Dumbledore, enchanté par cette perspective.

_Salazar ! Il recommence ! Gémit Adrian en se cachant la tête dans les mains. Ce vieux est givré ! »

Le directeur donna un petit coup de baguette et un long ruban d'or en jaillit pour former les paroles de la chanson.

Après avoir lut les paroles, Seren comprit les réticences de leur second préfet et des professeurs.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard_  
><em>Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,<em>  
><em>Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve<em>  
><em>Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,<em>  
><em>On veut avoir la tête bien pleine<em>  
><em>Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine<em>  
><em>Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne<em>  
><em>Qui mijote dans nos crânes<em>  
><em>Oblige-nous à étudier<em>  
><em>Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié<em>  
><em>Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse<em>  
><em>Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.<em>

« Chacun chantera sur son air préféré. Continuait Dumbledore tout guilleret. Allons-y ! »

Les Serpentard gardèrent tous la bouche hermétiquement close, sauvant leur honneur, pendant que les autres élèves chantaient plus par contrainte que par envie. La désharmonie totale du chant qui en résultant fit grincer Seren des dents, Mme Elliot elle-même ne pouvait pas produire un tel son.

« Ah, la musique… Soupira Dumbledore, ému à la fin de la prestation. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous faisons dans cette école. Maintenant au lit ! Allez tout le monde dehors et vite ! »

Les premières années se réunirent autour de leurs préfets pendant que les plus grands quittaient la table mais quelques Serpentard restèrent avec leurs cadets pour les escorter jusqu'à la salle commune, vigilants. Miles ne leur avait pas menti.

Ils descendirent dans les cachots de l'école sans rencontrer de problèmes et s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de pierre nue.

« C'est l'entrée de notre salle commune. Le mot de passe pour rentrer est _dolus_, essayez de vous en souvenir. »

Le mur pivota et il les fit entrer dans une grande pièce occupée par des tables de bois sombre des fauteuils en cuirs. Sur un des une lourde tapisserie aux couleurs de leur maisons représentait un grand serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Seren écarquilla les yeux en le voyant bouger, il lui rappelait désagréablement celui qu'elle portait autour du poignet.  
>Le plafond de la salle était bas et noir, on aurait dit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Surprenant les regards de leurs nouvelles recrues Miles et Adrian leur expliquèrent que la pièce était construite sous le lac du château et que ce même lac leur servait de plafond.<p>

« Attendez demain matin, avec la lumière du jour c'est magnifique. Mesdemoiselles votre dortoir est à droite, messieurs vous prenez celui de gauche. Nous ne vous conseillons pas de tenter de vous introduire dans celui des filles, vous auriez de bien mauvaises surprises…

_C'est du vécu ?

_Oui Zabini, c'est du vécu. Les filles à Serpentard, ça mord. Soyez prêts à huit heures demain matin, notre directeur aime bien voir à qui il a à faire avant ses collègues. J'ai cru comprendre que McGonagall envisageait de faire la même chose pour cibler les éléments perturbateurs. Sur ce, bonne nuit les mioches ! »

Après un dernier au revoir à Théodore et Oyrrhus, Seren suivit Pansy et Millicent dans le dortoir. Leurs affaires les avaient précédées. Seren se changea vite et s'endormit dés que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Ce soir-là personne ne parla, toutes étaient trop fatigués pour ça.

Sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves étranges.

Elle était dans une petite pièce sombre aux murs poisseux, une femme était agenouillée par terre, empêtrée dans des chaînes. Elle avait le visage amincit et les cheveux trop sales et emmêlés pour que Seren n'en devine la couleur. Ses grands yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité tandis qu'elle frappait le mur avec un caillou en gémissant.

Dans son rêve Seren se rapprocha et l'entendit distinctement répéter : « C'est là… là… juste là… Il le faut… »

Seren regarda le mur là où la femme frappait sans cesse, les coups répétés avaient tracés un symbole : un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne. La femme gémit à nouveau et tourna brusquement la tête vers Seren. La jeune sorcière recula précipitamment, elle aurait jurée que la femme la voyait clairement. Et ce devait vraiment être le cas car la prisonnière tendit une main abimée vers elle. Et le rêve s'étiola jusqu'à se dissiper complètement...


	3. Premiers cours, premiers défis

Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours, premiers défis.

Seren émergea vers sept heures le lendemain matin, il régnait dans le dortoir des filles de première année un empressement inquiet.

« Qu'estsispass ? marmonna-t-elle se redressant lentement sur ses couvertures.

_Le professeur Rogue doit passer ce matin et, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a qu'une salle de bain ! lui répondit la fille aux allures de pékinois de la veille, Pansy. »

Seren grogna et se mit debout, filer à la douche n'avait jamais été sa priorité. A l'orphelinat, tous s'y précipitaient après être allé au réfectoire. Le dernier lavé écopait souvent d'une punition pour avoir été « trop long » et, Seren se faisant régulièrement doubler, elle avait le chic pour gagner le cocotier de bon matin.

Elle patienta pendant que les autres se relayaient et put finalement accéder à la douche une quart d'heure avant l'arrivée du maître des potions. Elle s'habilla le plus vite possible et entra dans la salle commune au moment même où le mur pivotait pour laisser passer le sinistre professeur.

_Quel timing !_

Seren se rapprocha de ses camarades, tant pis, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de refaire sa tresse. Elle risqua un œil vers le plafond, les rayons du soleil traversaient l'eau éclairaient subtilement la salle commune donnant l'impression d'être sous un grand aquarium. Mais pour le moment c'était le professeur Rogue et ses petits yeux noirs qui retenait toute son attention.

Il les dévisagea un à un, Seren aurait juré qu'il s'était arrêté un peu plus longtemps sur son cas, puis prit la parole :

« Bienvenue à Serpentard, dit-il d'une voix douce mais parfaitement audible, comme vous l'aurez très certainement remarqué nous ne sommes pas très… appréciés à Poudlard. Je compte donc sur vous pour ne pas attirer l'attention dans la mesure du possible car vous trouverez toujours un de ces crétins de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle prêt à en découdre avec vous. Faites honneur à votre maison, restez droits, réfléchissez avant d'agir et soyez imaginatifs. Une vengeance n'est profitable que si vous ne vous faites pas prendre…

_Je rêve… Il ne serait pas en train de nous inciter à faire des bêtises là ?_

_Si vous avez le moindre problème venez me trouver dans mon bureau, vous pouvez être certain que je ferais de mon mieux pour le régler. J'espère que je n'aurais à me plaindre de votre génération. Acheva-t-il avant de faire volte face et de sortir dans un bruissement de cape. »

Les premières années attendirent un petit peu avant de remonter chercher leurs affaires pour le petit déjeuner. Seren s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils et fit soigneusement sa tresse en attendant Théo. Il arriva bien vite accompagné d'Oyrrhus.

« Et ben ! Il fait forte impression le dirlo ! S'exclama Oyrrhus quand ils furent dans le couloir.

_Si on en croit les rumeurs il pense ce qu'il dit. C'est la bête noire des autres maisons.

_Comment ça ? demanda Seren.

_Il a un sens… très particulier de l'impartialité. Lui glissa Théo tandis qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. »

Les trois petits Serpentard allèrent s'asseoir en écopant de quelques regards noirs.

Oyrrhus était en train d'engloutir un muffin lorsque les directeurs de maison se levèrent dans un bel ensemble pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Il se dépêcha de l'avaler et faillit s étouffer en voyant le professeur Rogue s'avancer vers eux.

En lui donnant le sien Rogue se pencha imperceptiblement vers Seren :

« Faites attention à vous Miss Slytheryth, je n'aimerai pas vous retrouver à l'infirmerie dés le premier jour. La remarque vaut pour vous aussi Mr Lestrange. »

Seren déglutit difficilement et hocha doucement la tête, elle n'y tenait pas trop elle non plus. Et ce fut dur de ne pas s'y retrouver avant même le premier cours de la journée.

Botanique dans les serres avec les Poufsouffle leur indiqua l'emploi du temps, elle n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer l'année…

Atteindre les serres en un seul morceau releva presque du parcourt du combattant. Un groupe de troisième année avaient reconnus Seren dans le Hall et elle s'était pressée de sortir dans le parc, courant à moitié. Par très rassuré lui non plus, Oyrrhus avait préféré lui emboiter le pas.

Une fois dehors ils avaient fait la connaissance du saule cogneur et il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'ils ne se fassent aplatir comme des crêpes.

« Ils ont fait quoi tes parents pour que tu mérites ça toi aussi ? demanda Seren appuyée contre la porte de la serre numéro 1.

_Oh, un peu comme les tiens. Ma mère est une foldingue psychopathe et mon père n'est pas mieux… soupira Oyrrhus assit par terre. A Azkaban ça ne s'est sûrement pas s'arranger… ils doivent être pire à l'heure qu'il est. Ça doit être un truc de famille chère cousine.

_Cousine ?

_Ton père était le frère aîné de ma mère tu ne le savais pas ?

_Non… Ils ont de quoi vouloir notre mort en fait ! Avec des ascendants pareils...

_Tu l'as dit ! »

Théodore les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard – sans se presser le veinard –.

La cloche sonna peu après et la porte de la serre s'ouvrit comme par magie. Etant les premiers à être arrivés, les trois vert et argent entrèrent dans la serre en regardant de tous les côtés pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Des plantes en tout genre étaient disposées dans la salle et au milieu de toute cette verdure une petite femme potelée les attendait. Elle leur sourit aimablement et les invita à s'installer autour d'une grande table de travail au centre de la serre.

Les autres élèves rentrèrent à leur tour avec des exclamations émerveillées.

« Tout le monde est là ? Bien ! Je suis madame Chourave et je vous enseignerez comment s'occuper des plantes magiques. Prenez vos gants en cuir de dragon nous allons commencer tout de suite ! C'est toujours mieux que d'interminables discours ! Pour une entrée en matière, rien ne vaut une bonne séance de travaux pratiques ! »

Le professeur Chourave leur confia un plant de tentacula vénéneuse à chacun. Les plantules cramoisies essayaient sans cesse de leur mordre les doigts et contrairement aux plantes normales il ne suffisait pas de les arroser de temps en temps pour qu'elles poussent.

Seren dut la planter verticalement dans du terreau de dragon et batailler un moment pour l'enrouler autour du tuteur. Autour d'elle certains ne s'en sortaient pas aussi bien. Drago hurla de peur quand son plant s'enroula autour de son bras, et Crabbe brisa le sien en deux, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres du professeur Chourave :

« De la délicatesse Mr Crabbe, de la délicatesse ! Quel gâchis, ces petites sont si fragiles… »

Hannah Abbot se fit mordre sur le nez parce qu'elle serrait sa tentacula un peu trop fort. Heureusement pour elle les plants étaient trop jeunes pour avoir leur poche de venin.

Seren aida Théo à enrouler la sienne qui devait vraiment avoir faim pour s'attaquer autant à ses gants. Ils nourrirent ensuite les jeunes pousses avec des souris mortes et Seren n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'elles mangeraient une fois adulte.

Finalement le cours se termina sans autres incidents et les élèves, couverts de terreau, purent remonter se changer au château.

« On a quoi maintenant ? interrogea Théo en regardant pardessus l'épaule de Seren.

_Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor.

_Ô joie…

_C'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

_Attend d'y être, tu vas vite comprendre. »

De nouveau propres, ils se rendirent devant la salle de classe au troisième étage. Les Gryffondor étaient déjà dans le couloir et Peeves leur tenait compagnie en les bombardant de boulettes de papier.

« Hé, le rouquin ! T'es pas aussi drôle que tes frères toi ! Tu t'es fourré la baguette dans le c** pour être si rouge ? A moins que… Ho mais ho ! Mes vipères préférées ! Caqueta-t-il en voyant les Serpentard approcher. Le petit serpent qui siffle mais se mord la queue ! Ha !

_Je le sens assez mal là quand même… murmura Oyrrhus en regardant les Gryffondor qui leur lançaient des regards menaçants. Faut pas compter sur Peeves pour nous aider, il n'obéit qu'au Baron Sanglant.

_Le bluff ne marche pas ?

_Si tu veux te recevoir les corbeilles à papier sur la tête pendant sept ans… »

Maintenant Peeves leur tournait autour en gloussant :

« Chic ! Chic ! Les petits amis de Voldy on fait des petits ! Z'allez voir, ça va aller de mal en pis ! J'vous vois bien à l'infirmerie, ça fait pas un pli ! Chantonnait-t-il gaiment.

_On a rien à voir avec « Voldy ». Lui retourna calmement Seren sous les yeux choqués de leurs camarades.

_Ca c'est toi qui l'dis ! Partout où il passe il laisse sa marque ! Demande donc au balafré, je crois qu'il a payé !

_Peeves il suffit ! Claqua une voix sèche. Laisse ces élèves ! »

Seren vit le professeur McGonagall traverser le couloir, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Peeves battit en retraite en hurlant l'hymne de l'école tue-tête. La directrice-adjointe passa devant sa classe pour leur ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la salle en silence et Neville se plaça le plus loin possible d'Oyrrhus. Enfin McGonagall posa les mains sur son bureau et s'adressa à la classe :

« La métamorphose est une forme de magie dangereuse et très complexe, l'étudier est difficile. Je ne m'attend donc pas à que vous réussissiez tous dans cette matière. Et celui ou celle qui mettra le bazar pendant mon cours sera immanquablement mis à la porte. »

_Au moins c'est clair…_

D'un coup de baguette elle changea son bureau en cochon sous les regards admiratifs des élèves. Elle lui rendit son apparence initiale et sortit des boites d'allumettes de l'armoire d'un léger mouvement du poignet.

« Votre première leçon sera celle-ci, vous devrez modifier l'apparence et le matériau de cette allumette pour en faire une aiguille. Les indications apparaissent au tableau. »

Et elle distribua les allumettes pendant que les instructions s'affichaient sur le panneau noir.

_Règle numéro 1 : ne pas pointer sa baguette magique n'importe où… je ne peux qu'approuver…_

_Règle numéro 2 : Pas de grands moulinets… ça rejoins la numéro 1._

_Règle numéro 3 : Rester concentré sur l'objectif… se fournir le matériel pour repriser ses chaussettes ?_

_Règle numéro 4 : Articuler… pauvre professeur Quirrell… Peut-il seulement jeter un sort ?_

Au premier rang Hermione Granger frémissait d'impatience, prête à faire ses preuves. Derrière elle Harry et Neville étaient nettement moins confiants.

Seren regarda son allumette, donc il fallait se concentrer... Elle en imprima l'image, et ferma les yeux. Elle cherchait à imaginer les modifications qui allaient s'opérer quand…

« Hum… »

Seren rouvrit les yeux, le professeur McGonagall s'était arrêté devant sa table et ne semblait pas très contente de la voir inerte alors que ses élèves s'essayaient à la métamorphose.

« Peut-être que je vous dérange Miss ? »

Derrière la sorcière autoritaire Seren vit le rouquin que Peeves embêtait un peu plus tôt lui sourire triomphalement, certain qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade. Et vu l'expression sévère du professeur McGonagall…

« Non professeur, je réfléchissais.

_Et si vous essayiez au lieu de réfléchir. Dit McGonagall en faisant taire les ricanements. Il n'y a rien de risible Mr Weasley. »

Seren sentait à présent les regards braqués sur elle. Elle reporta son attention sur l'allumette, se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait faire et donna un petit coup de baguette en prononçant la formule. Pour sa plus grande surprise, et sa plus grande joie, un bout de l'allumette s'effila, l'autre extrémité s'arrondit, se perça et le bois se changea en une matière lisse et argentée. Médusée, elle admira son travail, n'y croyant pas elle-même, et en relevant la tête elle eut droit à l'un des rarissimes sourires de la directrice adjointe. Incertain, certes, mais un sourire quand même.

« Pour un premier essais, c'est un excellent travail. Cela vaut bien cinq points pour votre maison. Assura McGonagall en montrant le résultat à la classe. »

Le reste de l'heure Seren dut répéter l'opération à plusieurs reprises et décida d'arrêter lorsque sa baguette se mit à crépiter dangereusement, comme agacée. Elle supporta sans broncher les regards mauvais des rouges et ors et ceux, lourds de reproches, d'une certaine élève du premier rang. Mais à part Granger, qui parvint à transformer son allumette à la quatrième tentative, personne dans la classe ne réussit l'exercice.

« Mr Finnigan baissez immédiatement votre baguette magique. Mr Thomas n'aimerai pas, je pense, recevoir un sortilège quelconque de votre part. Ce sera tout pour cette fois, vous pouvez sortir. »

A peine McGonagall finissait-elle de parler que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée retentissait. En sortant Harry voulut aller saluer Seren et Théodore mais le rouquin lui saisit le bras :

« Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Je vais leur dire bonjour, je les ai croisés dans le train et ils sont sympas.

_Sympa ? Mais c'est des Serpentard !

_Et alors ?

_Et alors tu pactises avec _l'ennemi_ ! Tous les mages noirs sortent de Serpentard ! Mais regarde ! »

Jouant le jeu, Théodore se retourna et scruta le couloir, un sourcil négligemment arqué :

« Je ne vois personne. Constata-t-il simplement, déclenchant des rires étouffés dans leur rang.

_Moi non plus. Décréta Harry en regardant pardessus son épaule.

_Franchement Ronald…

_... tu vois plus loin que tes tâches de rousseurs de temps en temps ? »

Les deux jumeaux chahuteurs de la veille venaient de s'arrêter à leur niveau avec des sourires espiègles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? grogna Ronald, visiblement mécontent.

_La même chose que toi…

_On sort de cours !

_Et vous êtes ? demanda Seren avec un demi-sourire.

_Fred…

_... et George Weasley,

_... à moins que ce soit le contraire.

_Nous renions tout lien de parenté avec celui-ci…

_... ou encore avec le préfet du même nom.

_Mais on va dire que vous ne nous avez pas vu. Acheva Fred avec un clin d'œil.

_Pourquoi ? »

Une détonation résonna à l'autre bout du couloir et fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Les jumeaux détalèrent en pouffant pendant que certains élèves poussaient de petits cris effrayés. Seren tendit le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'ils avaient fait mais Oyrrhus la tira par la manche.

« Il vaut mieux filer avant que Rusard et sa descente de lit ne débarquent… chuchota-t-il. Pas besoin de se faire prendre sur les lieux d'une bêtise. »

L'après-midi fut un peu plus détendu, ils profitèrent d'une heure de temps libre commune pour retrouver Harry et Hermione dans le parc de l'école. Hermione avait déjà fait connaissance avec la bibliothèque et avait emprunté un épais volume.

« La bibliothèque de l'école est magnifique ! S'était-elle exclamée des étoiles plein les yeux. Il y a vraiment de tout ! Et il parait que la réserve est tout aussi remplie ! C'est dommage que les premières années n'y aient pas accès… »

Et pendant qu'elle dévorait son livre à la vitesse grand V, tout en écoutant leur conversation d'une oreille, les quatre autres discutaient de tout ce qu'ils avaient put découvrir en cette première journée…

« …c'est bête qu'on ne puisse pas aller dans les autres salles commune… il parait qu'il y a un calamar géant dans le lac, je me demande si vous le verrez passer.

_A condition de regarder au plafond, peut-être…

_A condition qu'il ne traverse pas le plafond, peut-être… rectifia Théodore. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, on m'a dit que ça arrivait ! Il laisse dépasser un tentacule ou deux dans notre salle commune… mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

_Tant que je ne le verrai pas, je ne le croirai pas ! affirma catégoriquement Oyrrhus.

_J'espère que tu n'appliques pas ce résonnement pour tout… soupira Harry.

_Non t'en fait pas. On a quoi comme cours en commun à part métamorphose ?

_Alors voyons… Potion une fois sur deux, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Vol. Lista Théo, emplois du temps en main.

_C'est Quirell qui enseigne la Défense non ?

_Ouai, il n'a pas l'air très compétent...

_Pourquoi tu dis ça Seren ?

_Mais pour rien voyons, il est juste à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes dés qu'il me voit… et ça se dit prof de défense !

_Attend qu'il nous ait tous les trois dans la même salle. Ricana Oyrrhus en désignant Harry et lui. Il est bon pour un infarctus le pauvre… »

Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient bien trop proches de la vérité.

Le lendemain eut lieu leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : les élèves qui l'attendaient avec impatience déchantèrent bien vite.

Il régnait dans la salle de classe une horrible senteur d'ail, sans doute pour éloigner les vampires, et l'odeur étaient encore plus forte autour du turban du professeur.

Comme l'avait prévu les petits prophètes en herbe, le professeur Quirrell faillit aller sucrer les fraises en faisant l'appel. D'abord en bégayant follement sur « Lestrange », ensuite en crachotant sur « Potter » et enfin en sifflant longuement sur « Slytheryth ». Seren se demanda même comment il avait fait pour tenir si longtemps sans reprendre son souffle.

Son enseignement se cantonna à essayer de traduire son bégaiement – mais bon sang n'existe-t-il pas une potion pour le contrer ? – et à lire des passages de leur manuel. Pas de travaux pratiques en vue pour le moment, l'année scolaire promettait d'être terriblement longue…

Les cours du professeur Flitwick furent eux très amusants. Le minuscule bonhomme à la voix fluette encourageait activement ses élèves et ne les jugeait pas sur un échec. Il exhortait les impatients à la prudence et les malhabiles à la persévérance.

« Un effort est toujours récompensé tôt ou tard ! » était sa phrase préférée.

Il s'enquit même du bien être de Seren à la fin d'un cours avec bienveillance. Pour le moment elle avait eut de la chance et aucune tuile ne lui était encore tombée dessus. Elle croisait les doigts pour que cela continue.

L'une des leçons les plus attendues et les plus redoutées par les premières années, les Potions, devait se dérouler dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Certes, les Serpentard étaient moins désavantagés que les Gryffondor : ces derniers n'avaient jamais croisé le sinistre professeur.

Mais l'aperçut qu'ils avaient eut de leur directeur de maison ne les aidait pas trop à savoir sur quel pied danser devant lui.

Le maître des potions leur ouvrit la porte de son antre et ils prirent place dans le silence le plus total. Si une mouche avait eut le courage de descendre dans les profondeurs glaciales du château, ils l'auraient entendu voler.

Les élèves grimacèrent en posant les yeux sur les bocaux qui s'alignaient sur les étagères ils contenaient des animaux qui flottaient mollement dans le formol. La salle de classe était sombre, froide et humide ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

_Une salle à l'image du prof… sinistre._ Pensa Seren.

Le professeur Rogue claqua la porte et fit l'appel. Il passa sans problème la lettre « L », et arriva bientôt au nom d'Harry :

« Harry Potter… notre nouvelle… célébrité. »

Malfoy et ses deux comparses ricanèrent sous leurs capes et Seren n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le ton acide et dédaigneux de son directeur car ce fut son tour :

« Seren Slytheryth. Je suis enchanté de voir que vous êtes toujours en un seul morceau. Ça dépasse toutes mes espérances… »

Seren releva la tête mais il était déjà passé à l'élève suivant comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu. C'était un constat, il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment.

Une fois le dernier élève appelé, le professeur Rogue se leva regarda froidement sa classe. Intimidés, les élèves semblaient se tasser le plus possible sur leurs chaises pour échapper à son regard glacial.

« Vous êtes dans cette salle pour apprendre l'art très subtil et terriblement rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, je ne veux pas vous voir agiter vos baguettes magiques comme des ânes ni vous entendre murmurer autre chose que ce qui sera écrit au tableau... Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… »

_Il l'a pas volé son rôle de directeur de Serpentard !_

« Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller sa grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon… Si vous étiez bien sûr autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de petits cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Hermione se tortillait sur sa chaise dans la même attitude impatiente qu'elle avait manifesté au premier cours de métamorphose. Les paroles de leur professeur avaient pourtant de quoi les refroidir un peu… voir beaucoup.

« Potter ! s'exclama brusque le professeur Rogue faisant sursauter tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

La main d'Hermione jaillit en l'air, rapide comme l'éclair mais Rogue n'en eut cure. Ses yeux sombres restèrent rivés sur Harry qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Avoua-t-il pour la plus grande satisfaction de Rogue.

_Mais encore… Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me ramener un bézoard ?

_Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

_Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

_Je ne sais pas… »

Hermione était quasiment debout maintenant, avide de répondre aux questions, et Harry avait les yeux baissés, soudain absorbée par les traces de brûlure sur son plan de travail.

« Décevant… avez-vous seulement prit la peine d'ouvrir votre livre Potter ? Ou bien était-ce indigne de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ? Vous apprendrez Potter que si la célébrité est un don pour vous, elle ne vous est d'aucune utilité dans cette salle… »

Il y eut des rires du côté des Serpentard et Seren fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la manière dont le professeur Rogue cataloguait son élève… il y avait trop de rancœur dans sa voix pour qu'Harry en soit le seul responsable.

Rogue dut le voir car il se tourna lentement vers elle, au grand dam d'Hermione qui envoyait presque des fusées de détresse pour attirer son attention :

« Miss Slytheryth, je vois que vous brûlez d'envie de répondre à la place de votre camarade… dit-il. Alors ? »

Seren ne se laissa pas démonter et ancra ses yeux vairons dans ceux de son professeur. Elle avait eut un mois entier pour lire ses manuels mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle allait en faire l'étalage. Elle patienta un peu de répondre.

« L'association de d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un puissant somnifère…

_Qu'on appelle ?

_La Goutte du Mort Vivant.

_Le bézoard ?

_Un bézoard est un contrepoison très efficace. C'est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre.

_Et enfin la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

_Ce sont en réalité une seule et même plante qu'on appelle aussi aconit. »

Le professeur Rogue hocha légèrement la tête, comme s'il n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Seren avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait exactement ce qu'il voulait…

« Cinq point pour Serpentard. Miss Granger vous pouvez vous rassoir. Qu'attendez-vous pour écrire ? »

Les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir plumes, parchemins et encriers pour noter. Le professeur les répartit ensuite par deux pour préparer une potion de soin contre les furoncles.

« Slytheryth avec Lestrange et Nott avec Malfoy. Annonça-t-il en passant à côté d'eux. »

Théodore leur lança un regard désespéré mais ni Seren, ni Oyrrhus ne pouvaient faire quoi que soit pour lui.

Travailler par paire ne fut pas une corvée, Oyrrhus pesait les orties pendant que Seren réduisait les crochets de serpents en poudre. Il fallait ensuite cuire des limaces cornues – du jamais vu pour Seren qui les examina attentivement sous le sourire amusé de son voisin – et ajouter les ingrédients dans le chaudron en suivant un ordre bien précis. Ça ressemblait à une recette de cuisine avec des ingrédients et des consignes bizarres en plus.

Devant eux Crabbe et Goyle avaient visiblement raté quelque chose car leur potion était noire et semblait vivante. Théo et Oyrrhus se baissèrent juste à temps lorsque la chose bondit hors du chaudron.

Le professeur Rogue se contenta d'un sermon. Les pauvres Gryffondor se firent beaucoup plus sévèrement réprimander quand le chaudron de Neville et Seamus fondit. Les élèves bondirent sur leur tabouret pendant que Rogue pestait contre un Londubat terrifié.

« Evanesco ! lança Rogue en agitant la main et aussitôt la potion répandue sur le sol disparue. Idiot ! On ajoute les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ! Savez-vous lire Londubat ? Finnigan ! Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous Potter, pourquoi ne le lui avez-vous pas dit ? Vous étiez à côté il me semble. Un point en moins pour Gryffondor, la solidarité s'applique aussi à vous. »

Harry se garda bien de répondre, le maître des potions devait avoir plus d'une dent contre lui. Le mettre encore plus en colère ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée.

Ils remplirent un flacon de solution et le déposèrent sur son bureau avant de sortir de la salle envahie par les vapeurs en silence. Une fois suffisamment loin des cachots les Gryffondor s'indignèrent haut et fort du traitement qu'ils avaient reçu.

« C'est injuste ! Vous avez vu ? Il n'a pas enlevé de point pour la potion de Crabbe et Goyle alors qu'elle nous a carrément attaqués !

_Il est infect avec Harry ! Le pauvre Neville aussi…

_Et toi, bien sûr, t'aurais pas pu lui filer les réponses ? grogna Weasley, acide, à l'attention d'Hermione. Miss je-sais-tout a préféré faire son intéressante devant le prof ! Non mais tu t'es vue sautiller sur ta chaise ?

_Rattrape ta langue Weasley je trouve qu'elle fourche un peu trop pour un Gryffondor. Rétorqua Oyrrhus en plissant les yeux.

_Toi Lestrange t'es mal placé pour me dire ça ! Tu crois qu'ils ont prévu une cellule pour toi à côté de celles de ta mère et de ton père à Azkaban ? »

Oyrrhus faillit se ruer sur lui mais Seren l'en empêcha, il n'en valait pas la peine.

« Une vengeance n'est profitable que si l'on ne se fait pas prendre tu te souviens ? Lui chuchota-t-elle. Attend ton heure, elle viendra.

_Et on peut savoir ce que tu lui dis _toi_ ? Peut-être es-tu jalouse remarque…

_Arrête Ron ! s'écria Harry. Ils ne t'ont rien fait que je sache !

_Mais leurs parents oui ! Ils ont tué des nôtres ! Comment peux-tu les soutenir ?

_On ne peut être fier de ce que d'autres ont fait Weasley ! Et plus que le passé ce sont nos choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes. Cracha Seren, les yeux brillants de colère. As-tu déjà décidé quelque chose par toi-même dans ta vie ? Ou bien est-ce que se sont tes idées préconçues qui l'ont fait pour toi ?

_En voilà une belle tirade ! s'exclama Théo. Tu permets qu'on la note ?

_Si c'est pour la lui ressortir de temps en temps pas de soucis… »

Avant de laisser une occasion à Weasley d'en placer une les trois nouveaux amis s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière.

« Mais quel crétin celui-là ! Rouspéta Oyrrhus. J'aimerais l'y voir à notre place !

_Laisse tomber Oyrrhus…

_Mais merde à la fin ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! »

Le garçon aux long cheveux noirs garda son humeur massacrante le reste de la journée, prêt à cogner sur le premier rouge et or qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Le jeudi matin, alors qu'elle mâchonnait consciencieusement un toast pendant que Malfoy racontait _encore une fois_ comment il avait spectaculairement échappé à un hélicoptère sur son balai, Seren vit un hibou fondre vers elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'écarter son jus de citrouille de la trajectoire du maudit volatile.

Il déposa devant elle une enveloppe violette et elle leva les yeux au plafond enchanté – gris – : encore le ministère.

Sachant à l'avance de quoi il en retournait, Seren lut la lettre et n'apprit rien de nouveau.

La bataille pour sa garde engagée entre les Tonks et les Malfoy depuis plus d'un mois ne semblaient trouver aucune issue.

Pour une fois, elle et Drago avait trouvé un terrain d'entente : ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait vivre sous le même toit. Pas sans s'étriper en tout cas.

Mais les parents de du blond ne devait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et n'écoutaient pas ses protestations. Ce qui le mettait passablement en rage.

Car non, Drago Malfoy n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? demanda Oyrrhus, qui s'était vite lassé du ballet incessant des lettre du ministère.

_Encore cette histoire d'adoption… Sondage du jour : Qu'elle est la famille la moins catastrophique ? Les Malfoy ou les Tonks ?

_Sur quel point ? S'enquit un Théodore pas tout à fait réveillé.

_On va dire la fréquentation…

_Ha ! s'exclama Oyrrhus soudain très intéressé. Mon oncle Auxilius a eut le même problème avec moi. Ils arrivaient pas à départager, il a vraiment galéré pour avoir ma garde.

_Je suis toute ouïe, explique…

_Ton père avait trois sœurs, Narcissa Black, maintenant Mme Malfoy... Commença Oyrrhus à voix basse pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de Drago toujours dans son héroïque récit. Bellatrix Black, passée Lestrange et internée à vie – donc hors jeu –, et Andromeda Black, devenue Mme Tonks. Si tu ne veux pas te coltiner notre blondinet préféré tu peux oublier les Malfoy…

_C'est bête j'aurais pu te voir tout l'été… soupira Théo. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de l'avoir pendant deux mois sur le dos…

_Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne veux PAS avoir à le savoir. Et la Mme Tonks elle a des antécédents néfastes ?

_Pas le moindre ! Lui sourit Oyrrhus. Sa famille l'a déshéritée parce qu'elle a épousé un né-moldu, elle n'a pas embrassé la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle a une fille géniale qui veut devenir auror ! Je suis même invité à venir manger chez eux tous les week-ends avec mon oncle. Ils sont vraiment gentils je peux te l'assurer.

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

_Tu n'as rien demandé.

_Mon choix est fait ! Trancha Seren en levant deux doigts en l'air en signe de victoire.

_Par contre tu risques d'avoir droit aux mensuelles…

_Hé ! C'est pas un truc de fille ça ?

_Euh… pas celles-là. Je te parle d'une visite, une à deux fois par mois hors périodes scolaires, chez la tante Narcissa.

_C'est obligatoire ?

_Ils vont surement l'exiger puisque tu ne les choisis pas. Le prétexte se sera « s'assurer que cette pauvre enfant est bien où elle est » et puis après deux ou trois pot-de-vin ça sera instauré dans les conditions de ton adoption...

_La-men-table…

_Si ça peut te réconforter on sera deux…

_L'argent peut résoudre certains problèmes mais il ne fait pas le bonheur… philosopha Théodore avec sérieux.

_Au lieu de faire de l'esprit passe moi l'oiseau il va repartir aussi sec.

_Magne-toi quand même, on a cours dans cinq minute… Et cet aprèm on monte sur des balais !

_Sans rire… ça fait juste une semaine que vous me rabattez les oreilles avec ça…

_Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. »


	4. L'envol vers les surprises

Chapitre 4 : L'envol vers les surprises.

Depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, s'il y a avait une chose à laquelle Seren n'avait pas pu échapper dans les conversations c'était le Quidditch. Tous ses camarades, de Serpentard comme des autres maisons, parlaient avec euphorie de ce sport sur balai et à l'approche de leur première leçon de vol leur excitation n'en était qu'accrue. Oyrrhus et Théodore avait pris soin de lui expliquer en détail les règles de ce jeu hors du commun pour qu'elle puisse suivre, dans la mesure du possible étant donné sa complexité. Mais même en étant briffée, difficile de si retrouver aux milieux de tous les pronostics, les balais et surtout le vocabulaire bien particulier du Quidditch.

Mais plus encore que le Quidditch, ce qui faisait briller les yeux d'émerveillement de tous les enfants issus de familles sorcières c'était décoller du plancher des vaches. Là, il y avait ceux qui en parlaient avec émotion, sans être jamais monté sur un balai, et ceux qui se pavanaient et se vantaient d'être quasiment nés dessus. Dans la seconde catégorie on retrouvait sans surprise un Malfoy très bavard sur ses exploits échapper à des méchants moldus sur un balai, facile ! A l'en croire il avait fait ça toute son enfance. Seren aurait mis sa baguette à casser qu'il n'y avait pas une once de vérité dans ce ramassis de bêtise. En plus Théodore lui avait chuchoté que le premier vol de Drago s'était en réalité soldé par une chute hilarante et un égo meurtrit.

Et Malfoy n'était pas le seul, Weasley avait lui aussi la langue bien pendue sur le sujet. Il racontait, avec fierté, que son grand frère Charlie, anciennement attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, lui avait déjà apprit à voler sur un balai. Il se flattait de connaître grâce à lui toute les ficelles du vol. Entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard ne serait qu'une formalité pour quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que lui. Malheureusement les premières années n'étaient pas autorisées à postuler. Il ne pourrait donc pas révéler son talent au grand jour cette année. Mais l'année prochaine les Serpentard n'auront qu'à bien ce tenir !

Mais en ce jeudi après-midi, quand Seren et les autres Serpentard sortirent dans le parc, elle put constater que si elle prenait cette leçon comme un autre cours à défaut de savoir ce qui les attendait, d'autres avaient des teints plutôt maladifs.

Elle se demanda si le mal de l'air s'appliquait aussi sur un balai. L'arrivée des Gryffondor chassa sa réflexion et elle prit grand soin de répondre au regard haineux de Weasley avec une admirable indifférence. Intérieurement elle sourit devant son air anxieux en voyant les balais alignés au sol, elle ne serait pas contre une petite chute de trois ou quatre mètres du rouquin…

_Une semaine à l'infirmerie ne serait pas de refus. _Pensa-t-elle.

Leur professeur de vol, madame Bibine ne tarda pas à les rejoindre sur la pelouse, ses cheveux gris, ébouriffés flottaient dans la légère brise et ses yeux dorés lui donnait un air de rapace retors.

Elle ne prit ni le temps de se présenter, ni celui de faire l'appel et les apostropha d'entrée de jeu :

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tout le monde devant un balai ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! »

Gryffondor et Serpentard prirent garde à se trouver à l'opposer les uns des autres, Seren se retrouva ainsi en face d'Harry et encadré par des deux amis. Harry et Hermione leur adressèrent un petit signe d'encouragement nerveux auquel ils répondirent discrètement.

Leurs balais n'étaient pas de leur première jeunesse. Ils ressemblaient d'avantage à des branches de saule cogneur grossièrement taillées qu'à un de ces balais soigneusement cirés que Seren et Harry avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Maintenant vous tendez la main au-dessus de votre balai et vous dites « Debout ! » »

Certains balais sautèrent immédiatement dans la main des élèves alors que d'autres ne firent que s'agiter voir rester totalement immobiles. Le balai ne venait se nicher dans la paume tendue que si la personne qui l'appelait était sûre d'elle.

Le professeur Bibine leur montra ensuite comment se tenir sur un balai, pour ne pas glisser et éviter de tomber en volant. Elle passa corriger leur position et c'est avec un sourire espiègle que beaucoup accueillirent la remarque faite à Malfoy et plus tard à Weasley : apparemment le roi de la cascade et le futur champion de Quidditch se tenaient très mal sur leurs balais…

« Les génies sont toujours incompris c'est ce que l'on dit non ? Glissa-t-elle à Oyrrhus et Théo.

_A eux deux ils découvriront peut-être comment piloter un balai à l'envers qui sait… rit doucement Théo.

_A mon coup de sifflet, vous frappez fort par terre avec votre pied, vous décollez de quelques mettre et vous vous posez. Pour descendre il suffit d'incliner le manche vers l'avant. Prêt ? Trois, deux… »

Avant le coup de sifflet, Neville s'éleva dans les airs totalement paniqué. La peur de rater l'exercice l'avait fait frapper plus tôt et il ne semblait pas maîtriser grand-chose.

« Descend mon garçon ! ordonna Mme Bibine. »

Mais Neville continuait de monter, monter, monter…

Soudain il eut un haut-le-cœur et faillit vomir sur le manche de son balai. Il piqua vers le sol, ne contrôlant plus rien, et s'écrasa dans la pelouse. Immédiatement Mme Bibine se précipita à ses côtés, inquiète. Neuville se tenait le bras et grimaçait de douleur.

« Poignet cassé. Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Neville avant de s'adresser à sa classe. Personne ne monte sur un balai avant que je ne revienne, si je vois un seul d'entre vous en vol c'est bien plus qu'une retenue qui va vous tomber dessus croyez-moi ! Allez mon grand, tu vas voir Mme Pomfresh va t'arranger ça en un clin d'œil. »

Quand ils passèrent prés de la troupe d'élèves Seren vit que Neville pleurait plus par honte et par frustration qu'à cause de la douleur. Il avait l'air terriblement déçu d'avoir échoué. Oyrrhus l'avait également remarqué et il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Dés qu'ils furent hors de sa vue, Malfoy ricana, visiblement enchanté par ce spectacle :

« Mais vous avez vu la tête de Londubat ? dit-il en repérant quelque chose dans l'herbe là où Neville était tombé. Pourtant… avec ça ce gros lourdaud aurait put se souvenir que les ratés n'ont pas leur place sur un balai. Ni dans cette école d'ailleurs… Mais après avoir accepté de prendre des nés-moldus et des presque cracmols, faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles… »

Et il exhiba fièrement sa trouvaille, une petite boule de verre remplie de fumée avec un sourire narquois.

_C'est le contenue de son cerveau qui est reflété dans cette boule ?_

« Donne-moi le ! Ordonna Harry, calme.

_Rend-leur ce Rapeltout Drago. Ajouta Oyrrhus. Tu n'en a pas l'utilité aux dernière nouvelles… et j'aurais bien aimé le voir, moi : ton premier vol sur un balai.

_Prendrais-tu la défense de Londubat, Lestrange ? lui lança Pansy les yeux plissés. Avoue que ce serait ironique…

_Tu oublies quel est ton rang Oyrrhus. Ajouta Malfoy, moqueur. Quel déshonneur… Que dirait ta mère…

_Si par rang tu entends que je devrais tomber aussi bas que toi, j'ai intérêt de creusé profond. Lui répliqua l'intéressé.

_Ca suffit maintenant ! Rend-nous le Rapeltout de Neville ! S'exclama Parvati, les poings serrés.

_Ce crétin n'a rien à faire ici mais puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment Patil je vais aller le déposer à un endroit où Londubat n'aura aucun problème pour le retrouver… pourquoi pas au sommet d'un arbre ou en haut d'une tour ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque ici ! »

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir Malfoy enfourcha son balai et se stabilisa au-dessus de l'attroupement furieux de Gryffondor. Il se tenait peut-être mal, mais il savait décoller.

Certains rouges et or avaient ramassé des pierres qu'ils tentaient de lancer sur le Serpentard blond. Malfoy se contenta de monter un peu plus haut, hors de porté des tirs, en se moquant d'eux.

« Ho non, tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça… dit Seren, sombre, en enfourchant à son tour le balai.

_Attend, tu vas pas y aller quand même ? S'écria Oyrrhus. Tu ne sais même pas voler !

_Et tu penses que je vais le laisser s'en tirer avec la pitié du professeur ? Rêve !

_Je te suis. Grogna Harry. Pas question qu'il s'en sorte sans une seule brimade.

_Harry tu n'y penses pas ! Gémit Hermione. Si le professeur… »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas et ils frappèrent le sol en même temps en ignorant les cris affolés d'Hermione et les jurons colorés d'Oyrrhus.

Seren laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la délicieuse sensation qui s'offrait à elle. Le balai répondait correctement à ses demandes et elle trouva instinctivement la position idéale pour ne pas tomber et accompagner au mieux les trajectoires. A sa gauche Harry semblait tout aussi émerveillé, ils échangèrent un sourire enchanté. Ils n'auraient pas besoin d'apprendre à voler.

Harry serra à droite pour se mettre à côté de Seren. Les balais étaient vieux et leurs mouvements saccadés s'en ressentaient mais ça ferait l'affaire.

« Joli ! Et elle n'était jamais montée sur un balai hum ? Marmonna Oyrrhus, en bas. Ca m'en coûte un peu de dire ça mais faut croire que c'est génétique…

_Elle n'a pas tord tu sais. Confirma Millicent Bulstrode en rejoignant les deux garçons. Si Mme Bibine revient maintenant c'est les Gryffondor qui vont trinquer pour l'avoir agresser. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais je ne pense pas supporter un Malfoy avec les chevilles encore plus enflées que d'habitude dans les mois à venir… »

Les deux Serpentard la fixèrent, surpris par son intervention, Millicent parlait rarement et jamais pour ne rien dire. Beaucoup pensaient d'ailleurs que c'était par manque d'intelligence mais la réalité était toute autre : une Bulstrode n'agit pas avant d'avoir réfléchit.

« Il faut récupérer le Rapeltout et garder Drago en l'air c'est ça l'idée ? lui demanda Théodore, soudain curieux.

_Je pense. Répondit-elle simplement.

_Comment ça « tu penses » ?

_Elle avait l'air sacrément en colère quand même… je ne sais pas si elle va le laisser « en l'air ». »

Au-dessus eux Malfoy ne faisait plus autant le fier. L'arrivée des deux autres lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'avait pas ses gardes-du-corps pour le défendre. Ni d'endroit où se cacher d'ailleurs.

« Donne Malfoy ! lança Harry.

_Où tu risque une belle chute.

_Vraiment ? répliqua Malfoy avec mépris. Vous vous prenez pour qui hein ?

_Tu es seul, nous sommes deux. Lui rappela Seren en levant deux doigts vers lui comme à un enfant apprenant à compter.

_Et ben venez donc ! Cria-t-il, angoissé, avant de leur foncer dessus. »

Harry effectua un décrochage sur la gauche de deux mètre pour l'éviter et Seren tira sans réfléchir sur le manche. Elle effectua le plus naturellement du monde une figure qui la fit passer au-dessus Malfoy. Elle l'écarta au passage d'un coup de pied dans le dos, se propulsa plus haut et fit volte-face avant de fondre sur lui.

S'il ne se résignait pas à leur donner le Rapeltout elle le lui prendrait elle-même.

Malfoy poussa un hurlement terrifié et lâcha la petite bille de verre qui chuta.

Aussitôt Harry se pencha en avant et accompagna le Rapeltout dans sa chute vertigineuse. Les élèves crièrent en le voyant foncer vers le sol. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la boule à cinquante centimètres du sol et il redressa immédiatement le manche de son balai pour atterrir en douceur dans le parc. Un courant d'air sur sa gauche lui annonça que Seren venait de se poser à côté de lui. Elle avait fusé derrière lui pour le rattraper en pensant qu'il allait s'écraser et elle était ravie de le retrouver en un seul morceau.

« Ca c'est fait ! Lui souffla-t-elle en lui pinçant le bras pour se venger de lui avoir fait une telle frayeur.

_HARRY POTTER!

_SEREN SLYTHERYTH!

_Ho merde! Gémirent-ils en concert. »

Et ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire. A l'autre bout du parc les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall accouraient vers eux, respectivement blême et verte.

_J'ai même pas eut le temps de rédiger mon testament..._

Les deux étudiants crurent leur dernière heure arrivée : de tous les enseignants de Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur les plus sévères. Quand ils se plantèrent devant eux, les yeux de Rogue semblaient plus noirs et impénétrables qu'à l'accoutumée et McGonagall ne trouvait plus ses mots tant sa colère lui serrait la gorge. Harry et Seren rentrèrent la tête dans leurs épaules dans l'attente de la tempête furieuse qui allait leur tomber dessus.

« Jamais depuis que j'enseigne… Comment avez-vous pu oser… ? Vous auriez pu vous tuer tout les deux !

_Professeur ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry ! Intervint Ron. C'est les Serpentard, ils…

_Merci du soutient tocard ! T'oublie vite !_

_Taisez-vous Weasley ! ordonnèrent les deux directeurs de maison en cœur. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, les deux professeurs se regardèrent avec circonspection, gênés de se trouver d'accord sur un point, avant d'empoigner d'un même mouvement leur élève respectif.

« Je m'occupe de Miss Slytheryth.

_ Mr Potter suivez-moi. »

Seren fut presque trainée par le professeur Rogue, elle aurait aimé se défendre, incriminer Malfoy mais l'expression de son directeur lui indiqua que ce n'était certainement ni l'endroit ni le moment et qu'il valait pour elle qu'elle garde le silence. Elle risqua un coup d'œil en arrière, Théo et Oyrrhus affichait des mines inquiètes tandis que Malfoy, redescendu sur la terre ferme, les narguait en souriant avec ses acolytes, victorieux.

_Si je ne me fait pas viré tu vas en baver…_

Rogue ne dit pas un mot et il ne desserra sa prise d'acier que lorsqu'ils furent devant une salle de cours. A l'odeur Seren la reconnut sans mal, c'était celle du professeur Quirrell. Mais pourquoi diable l'emmenait-il ici ? Si elle devait se faire renvoyer c'est chez Albus Dumbledore qu'il aurait dû l'emmener !

« Quirrell ? Puis-je vous enlever Flint un moment ?

_Se…s… Severus… B…bien s… sûr ! Ma... Mais P…Pour… Pourquoi ?

_Gestion. Répondit-il froidement. »

Et sans plus d'explication il fit signe à l'élève en question de se dépêcher.

Seren reconnut l'élève qui sortit de la classe, il discutait souvent avec Miles et Adrian. Flint était un grand élève de cinquième année, baraqué, aux cheveux noirs et aux traits durs. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif en sortant de la salle ; les cours de Défense n'étaient peut-être pas passionnants mais pourquoi le directeur de Serpentard était-il venu le chercher ? Surtout accompagné par une première année ?

Le professeur Rogue ne dit pas un mot et les mena à son bureau dans les cachots, il les fit rapidement entrer avant de prendre place en face d'eux. La pièce peu accueillante et glaciale fit frissonner Seren qui attendait encore que l'épée de Damoclès lui tombe dessus.

« Miss Slytheryth, voici Marcus Flint le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Flint vous avez votre poursuiveur manquant. Elle vient de faire un magnifique tacle retourné sur Mr Malfoy à vingt mètre du sol. »

La surprise laissa place à l'émerveillement et le grand Serpentard dévisageait une Seren perdue avec une curiosité avide à présent.

« Vous dites vrai monsieur ? Elle est encore un peu jeune pour ce poste mais ça peut se compenser. Tu voles bien ?

_Très. Répondit Rogue à sa place. C'était votre premier vol sur un balais n'est-ce pas Miss ? Je serais surpris si Serpentard ne se trouvait pas une nouvelle Flèche d'Argent avant la fin de la saison.

_Quand même ! Tu as déjà vu un match ? demanda Flint, enthousiaste comme jamais, à Seren qui n'en revenait pas.

_Euh… Non mais on m'a expliqué les règles.

_C'est déjà ça, y a plus qu'à t'entrainer. Monsieur je pense qu'un Nimbus 2000 donnerait un grand coup d'accélérateur à notre force offensive et en cas de besoin une défense rapide et efficace. Tu sais viser au moins ? »

Seren arqua un sourcil, ho que oui qu'elle savait viser… Sans se vanter, elle avait eut tout le temps de l'apprendre à l'orphelinat, elle pouvait utiliser n'importe quel projectile.

« Je vais essayer de convaincre le professeur Dumbledore pour lui en obtenir un. Après tout si Gryffondor se trouve un nouveau Potter pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas droit à une nouvelle Slytheryth ? Par contre je tiens à vous prévenir Miss… continua le sombre professeur en la fixant dans les yeux, penché sur son bureau. Vous avez tout intérêt à ne pas me faire regretter ma décision. Entraînez-vous le plus possible et faites honneur à votre maison. Je commence à apprécier la présence de la coupe dans mon bureau et il serait fâcheux qu'elle n'y soit plus à la fin de l'année… Une dernière chose Miss, n'en parlez à personne et méfiez-vous. Cela va aussi pour vous Flint. »

Seren ne se mépris pas sur la dernière recommandation de son directeur : il lui demandait de faire attention aux coups bas.

Une fois que les élèves saurez qu'on avait transgressé le règlement pour elle, surtout pour elle, le fait qu'Harry Potter soit dans le même cas n'y changerait rien. Seren ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion : elle risquait d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Suivant les directives du professeur Rogue, Flint ne parla de la nouvelle recrue qu'aux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch et Seren ne fit entrer dans la confidence qu'Oyrrhus et Théo en qui elle pensait pouvoir avoir confiance sans risque.

Elle n'aurait pas pu garder ça longtemps pour elle de toute façon : les deux garçons n'étaient pas des idiots. Ils auraient compris que quelque chose se tramait dans leur dos. Car même si le nombre de personne mises au courant était limité, les clins d'œil de Miles et les tapes dans le dos que les autres joueurs lui envoyaient dans les couloirs leur auraient immanquablement fini par leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Oyrrhus avait failli sauter partout quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle venait de rentrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Théodore et Seren l'avait empêché de justesse de hurler.

« Mais c'est trop génial ! Des premières années attrapeur il y en a déjà eut, c'est bien pratique qu'ils soient petits et légers, mais des poursuiveurs ! C'est rarissime ! La dernière fois qu'un première année est passé poursuiveur à Poudlard il a fini dans le coma pendant trois mois. »

Seren pâlit, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver clouée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie pour trois mois !

Devinant que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait lui dire, Oyrrhus se rattrapa précipitamment :

« Mais t'en fait pas les batteurs seront là pour te couvrir, et puis il y a aussi les deux autres poursuiveurs !

_Chut Drago en approche… chuchota Théodore en voyant Malfoy revenir de la table de Gryffondor mi-énervé, mi-satisfait.

_Pff ! S'il croit que je vais me déplacer au milieu de la nuit pour un duel… Potter est un crétin, après ce soir il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds à l'école. Et avec un peu de chance Weasley non plus. Il me suffit de prévenir Rusard et le tour est joué. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de voir les regards des trois Serpentard posés sur lui. Toujours là Slytheryth ? Je pensais que Dumbledore serait _impatient_ d'avoir une bonne occasion pour te virer…

_Il faut croire que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps… lui sourit Seren. Ma_ punition_ n'est pas trop sévère. »

Oyrrhus ne put réprimer un sourire à son tour, il aurait volontiers échangé la moitié de son coffre à Gringotts contre sa _punition_. Malfoy s'éloigna d'eux accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table en maugréant contre la direction de l'établissement.

« Il a prévu un coup tordu…On devrait les prévenir, soupira Théodore en montrant la table des Gryffondor du pouce, héroïques et impulsifs comme ils sont, ils vont s'y ruer…

_Oui mais pas maintenant, Malfoy nous surveille. On ira les voir ce soir.

_Et si on se fait prendre ?

_On ne se fera pas prendre.

_T'as la foi toi. »

Le soir venu les trois Serpentard attendirent que la salle commune soit vidée et après un dernier au revoir à Miles, ils se glissèrent hors de la salle et remontèrent des cachots glacés en frissonnant.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Chuchota Seren.

_Onze heure vingt, on a intérêt de se dépêcher. Répondit Théodore.

_Si on se fait prendre à cause d'eux je vous étripe tout les deux. Ronchonna Oyrrhus. Leur salle commune est en haut en plus… »

Fort heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent personne en montant dans les étages, le château endormi était d'un silence reposant, même les armures ne grinçaient plus. Les tableaux sur les murs dormaient profondément et pas un n'ouvrit les yeux à leur passage.

En traversant un long couloir ils croisèrent le Baron Sanglant qui redescendait vers les cachots en trainant tristement ses chaînes transparentes derrière lui.

« Que faites vous ici jeune gens ? leur demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil fantomatique. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers que je vois passer. C'est une nouvelle tendance de dormir dans les couloirs ? J'ai vu un garçon devant le portrait de la grosse dame tout à l'heure et il ronflait comme un hippogriffe !

_On cherchait la salle commune des Gryffondor c'est pour… euh les empêcher de faire une bêtise. Vous avez vu des premières années passer ? Où sont-ils allés ?

_C'est un comportement tout à fait honorable et inhabituel pour des gens de Serpentard… fit-il remarquer septique.

_Vous vous entendez bien avec Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête non ? Renvoya Oyrrhus.

_C'est vrai, nous entretenons d'excellentes relations mais les étudient ne partagent pas ce genre d'amitié en règle générale. Ils sont partis vers la salle des trophées, au deuxième étage.

_Merde ! jura Théo. On les a ratés !

_On est au troisième on peut encore les rattraper. Objecta Seren. Merci Baron.

_Mais de rien jeune gens. »

Ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier le plus proche et un grand fracas retentit au deuxième étage. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Harry, Hermione, Ron et un Neville avec un casque d'armure coincé au pied, courir comme des dératés dans leur direction. Sans hésiter ils se mirent eux aussi à courir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ? Les salua aimablement Weasley.

_Vous êtes tombé sur Rusard pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'on vous cherchait !

_Drago vous a tendu un piège gros comme une maison et bien sûr vous vous y jetez ! S'indigna Seren. Pourquoi vous êtes là tout les quatre au fait ? Un duel sorcier c'est deux duellistes et deux témoins pas plus !

_Et bien en fait… commença Hermione.

_Hoooo ! Mais que font ces adorables petites crapules hors de leurs dortoirs à une heure si tardive ? fit soudain la voix caquetante de Peeves tandis qu'il apparaissait sous leur nez. Vous fuyez ce cher Rusard peut-être ? Je devrais vous dénoncer…

_Fiche le… grogna Ron avant qu'Oyrrhus ne le fasse taire en lui écrasant le pied, inutile de se mettre l'esprit frappeur à dos.

_Si tu nous dénonçais tu lui ferais plaisir. Tenta Seren, incertaine.

_Pas faux. Lui accorda-t-il songeur.

_C'est donc vrai. Le relança-t-elle, un peu plus à l'aise de voir qu'il rentrait dans le jeu.

_Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer comme ça. Voyons… Qu'échangerais-tu contre un coup de main frappeur ? S'enquit-il les yeux brillants de malice.

_Une grosse bêtise comme tu les aimes en fin d'année. Lui répondit-elle immédiatement sous les regards interloqués.

_Mais c'est interdit ! Gémit la petite voix d'Hermione mais personne n'y fit attention.

_Hé ! Tu prends des risques, gamine… Je pourrais te pourrir la vie…

_Dans ce cas notre petit accord serait considéré comme nul et non avenu.

_Ha ha ! J't'aime bien pour le moment tope-la ! Accepta Peeves. Faudra bien quelqu'un pour remplacer les jumeaux un jour... fichez-moi le camp en vitesse les mioches et admirez l'artiste ! Le grand Peeves est dans la place ! »

Seren eut l'impression que sa main traversait un voile d'eau glacé et Harry lui tira la manche pour l'inciter à filer. Malheureusement Rusard arrivait du couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter, impossible de rebrousser chemin. Ils se ruèrent vers la seule porte au bout du couloir mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

« Poussez-vous ! ordonna Hermione. _Alohomora _!

La porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit, aussitôt les sept élèves fugitifs s'y engouffrèrent, refermèrent la porte et écoutèrent attentivement ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, les oreilles collées contre le bois.

« Où sont-ils Peeves ? Haleta Rusard.

_Cachés. Si tu étais poli je te dirais bien quelque chose…

_S'il-te-plait ?

_QUELQUE CHOSE ! Ha ha ! Quoi ? Pourquoi cet air furieux ? Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je t'ai dit que je te dirais quelque chose ha ha ha ! »

Rusard proféra des jurons peu discrets, menaça vainement Peeves puis fit demi-tour en grommelant des menaces à propos de « reconsidération des concierges » et du « ras-le-bol des restrictions ».

« C'est bon il s'en va… chuchota Seren. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Seren ? Retourne-toi... Implora la voix blanche d'Oyrrhus qui s'accrochait à elle avec force. »

Seren se retourna et se figea, la bouche bêtement ouverte.

Derrière eux se tenait un énorme chien à trois têtes et il les fixait intensément. La bête dardait sur eux ses trois paires d'yeux injectés de sang et leur montra ses horribles crocs jaunes luisants de bave. Bave qui dégoulinait abondement de ses gueules avides. Il ne devait pas avoir encore décidé de comment il allait les dévorer car il restait sans bouger, surplombant les sept petits apprentis sorciers apeurés.

Seren, muette devant un tel molosse, ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. La survie primait. Elle tourna la poignée, empoigna ses camarades pétrifiés et les jeta dehors sans ménagement. Retrouvant leurs esprits ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, se fichant totalement de tomber sur Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Les quatre Gryffondor filèrent sans demander leur reste au sixième étage et les trois Serpentard survolèrent les marches vers les cachots.

Une fois le panneau de pierre passé ils s'effondrèrent au sol derrière le souffle court.

« Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ? Couina Théodore blanc comme le linge.

_Si ce que tu as vu avez trois têtes et des crocs longs comme des dagues, oui, on l'a vu… Murmura Seren blême.

_Pourquoi… pourquoi gardent-t-ils un monstre pareil dans le château ? demanda Oyrrhus sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

_Je crois qu'on vient de trouver le fameux couloir interdit…

_Je pensais plutôt à la chambre de McGonagall. Blagua nerveusement Théo. Vous avez vu ce qu'il y a sous ses pattes ?

_Non, j'étais un peu trop occupé à secouer Seren.

_Et moi à vous sauver la mise !

_Il est sur une trappe.

_Une trappe ? Mais qu'est-ce que l'école peut bien garder qui nécessite un truc pareil ?

_C'est là qu'est la question… »

Leur discussion s'arrêta là, personne ne cherchant à argumenter davantage ce qui venait de se passer. Les deux garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir sans un mot mais Seren resta un moment à contempler le feu vert de la cheminée. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée à côté d'une chose importante sans savoir quoi.

Le lendemain matin deux surprises l'attendaient sous la forme de paquets.

La petite escapade nocturne de la veille leur avait laissé des sueurs froides mais aussi un surprenant mélange d'excitation et d'impatience. La vie au château promettait d'être plus mouvementée qu'à l'orphelinat !

Oyrrhus et Théodore sourirent en voyant la mine fatiguée mais satisfaite des quatre Gryffondor, mais celle qui retint surtout leur attention, c'était celle ahurie de Malfoy : Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ce qu'Harry et Weasley soit encore là.

« Pauvre petit… ricanait Oyrrhus sous cape. Qu'il doit être déçu… »

Lorsque le courrier arriva, Zéphyr vola vers elle en compagnie d'un hibou grand duc et ils n'avaient pas les pattes vides. Elle se posa avec délicatesse à côté de Seren et gonfla son plumage devant son rival qui tendait fièrement la patte. Seren se dépêcha de détacher le coli longiligne des serres de sa chouette puis elle lui donna un bout du toast de Théo en remercîment. Zéphyr lui pinça affectueusement les doigts, ravie d'être félicitée et s'envola dans un battement d'aile.

Oyrrhus se pencha vers Seren, les yeux brillant d'excitation, il avait déjà deviné ce que contenait le paquet.

Seren s'occupa ensuite du hibou et lui ôta son paquet, plus petit, ainsi que sa lettre : elle ignorait totalement qui pouvait bien les lui avoir envoyé…

Elle décida de commencer par le fardeau de Zéphyr et attrapa le petit bout de parchemin accrochait au papier kraft. Elle le déplia et le lu :

_Il s'agit de votre balai. Ne l'ouvrez surtout pas ici, les autres élèves ne doivent pas le voir ! Flint et Bletchley sont prévenus, ils vont vous indiquer où le mettre. Prenez-en soin._

_Severus Rogue_

Elle donna le message aux deux autres sans rien dire puis elle lança un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, son directeur de maison regardait ailleurs mais elle aurait juré avoir vu un micro sourire étirer ses lèvres. Revenant à sa propre table, elle évita avec application les regards curieux de ses condisciples de Serpentard et ceux, nettement moins amènent de Drago et sa bande.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-il, impérieux.

_Un cadeau inestimable pour le premier et l'autre je ne sais pas…

_C'est ça prend moi pour une buse en plus. Qui t'enverrait des cadeaux ? Tu n'a personne ! Et puis ça ressemble drôlement à un balai…

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Drago. Intervint la voix grave de Flint.

_On y va Slytheryth. Ajouta Miles avec sont entrain coutumier. »

Seren pris ses affaires avec empressement et les suivit en attrapant un dernier biscuit pour la route. Théodore et Oyrrhus en profitèrent pour se lever à leur tour et lui donnèrent rendez-vous la Bibliothèque, ils avaient un devoir de Métamorphose particulièrement long à finir.

« Ca va la Flèche ? demanda Miles une fois hors le la Grande Salle.

_C'est quoi cette histoire de flèche ?

_T'es pas encore allée à la salle des trophées toi, hein ?

_Euh… Non pas vraiment. Je suis passée à côté. Répondit Seren en se souvenant de la mésaventure de la veille.

_Ha ! La Flèche d'Argent… C'était l'âge d'or du Quidditch pour Serpentard. On avait de sacré joueurs à ce moment là… les Gryff' aussi d'ailleurs, y avait de beaux matchs.

_C'était de la haute voltige ! La Flèche d'Argent était le surnom donné à ta mère. Expliqua Flint des étoiles dans les yeux, puis devant son expression horrifiée il s'empressa d'ajouter. C'était avant que la guerre ne batte sont plein. Elle jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe pendant ses études. Elle détient les records de buts marqués en un match et en toute une année. Elle a cassé un nombre impressionnant de balais dans ses manœuvres aussi.

_Haaaa ! Ca explique le « prenez-en soin »…_

_ Ton père jouait comme batteur, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait même réussit à envoyer Potter père au tapis.

_Charmant…

_Ne le prend pas comme ça ! Lui sourit Miles. Tu as du talent, c'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir.

_On va ranger ton Nimbus dans notre casier à balais, dans le bureau de Mme Bibine. Dit Flint. Tu peux être sûre que personne n'ira y trafiquer. »

Mme Bibine les attendait en effet dans son bureau. Elle les fit entrer dans une sorte d'antichambre qui sentait le bois et la cire avant d'examiner avec attention le Nimbus 2000 :

« Manche en acajou. La courbe est souple, la ligne belle… Vous avez là un magnifique balai mademoiselle. Lui annonça-t-elle avec gravité. Nous verrons si les espérances du professeur Rogue sont fondées... Mais souvenez vous, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un bon balai que vous vous en sortirez… »

Seren acquiesça. Elle était bien consciente qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ait autant de talent que ce qu'on lui disait.

Les deux grands Serpentard la laissèrent rejoindre ses amis seule, Flint avait un cours de divination et Miles de sortilège. Ils lui recommandèrent de faire attention même si personne n'était au courant de son entrée dans l'équipe le château grouillait d'élèves prêts à se venger sur la progéniture de mages noirs déchus.

Seren eut la sagesse d'écouter leur conseil et fit profil bas mais personne ne la remarqua. Tous étaient trop pressés d'aller en cours. Elle s'assit au piédestal d'une armure aux abords de la Bibliothèque. L'armure grinça mais le ne chassa pas et Seren sorti le second paquet et la lettre de son sac.

Seren hésita un moment puis entreprit à décacheter l'enveloppe. Sur le parchemin il n'y avait pas une mais trois écritures différentes. Elle commença sans attendre sa lecture :

_Chère Seren,_

_Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu m'as choisie pour devenir ta tutrice légale aux yeux du ministère. Rassure-toi ce n'est pas une corvée ! _

_La vie à l'orphelinat moldu ne devait pas être rose tout les jours, d'après Ted ce sont des endroits horribles. Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous avons tant insister pour avoir ta garde, la vérité c'est que je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser ta garde à ma sœur… Vois-tu Seren, il y a des gens qu'il ne vaut mieux pas fréquenter même s'ils sont de ta « famille ». _

_Ta rentrée s'est-elle bien déroulée ? La première année est toujours difficile. Je me souviens encore de celle de Nimphadora chez les Poufsouffle… Ted et moi craignions tous les jours de recevoir une lettre de l'école. _

_J'espère que tu t'es bien intégrée et que tu t'amuses bien. Poudlard est plein de mystères en sept ans de scolarité je ne sais même pas si on en découvre ne serrait-ce que la moitié. Je ne peux te donner qu'un conseil pour en voir le maximum : ouvre l'œil !_

_Ted et moi espérons que tu voudras bien te joindre à nous pour les vacances de Noël mais nous comprendrons aussi que tu préfères rester au château avec tes amis._

_Il nous tarde de te rencontrer._

_PS : Le paquet est un cadeau de Nimphadora._

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Salut cousine !_

_Ne fais pas attention à ce que ma mère t'a écrit : je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Nimphadora. Tonks est tout aussi bien. _

_Le paquet contient un nécessaire à balai. Oui, les nouvelles vont vite ici. Félicitation pour ton entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! _

_Dis-nous quand se déroule tes matchs ! On essaiera de venir te voir !_

_Enfin si le ministère se décide à me lâcher avec ses mages roumains… Si on me demande encore une fois d'en empêcher un de faire passer un œuf de dragon dans le pays j'en fais une omelette ! Tu parles d'une formation…_

_PS : Ha ! Je ne sais pas si tu as croisé un certain Oyrrhus Lestrange à Poudlard mais envoie-lui le bonjour de ma part si tu le connais s'il-te-plait. Il paiera pour sa dernière farce._

_Tonks_

_Bonjour chère nièce,_

_(A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi rajouter, à elle deux elles ont tout dit.)_

_J'ai été enchanté de savoir que tu allais venir vivre chez nous, j'espère que tu t'y plairas. _

_Ted Tonks_

Seren resta immobile un long moment après avoir lu les derniers mots avec un curieux sentiment au creux de l'estomac. Pour la première fois elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un se souciait vraiment d'elle. Elle replia la lettre et la rangea précieusement dans son sac. Elle se leva et eut l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Le nécessaire à balai irait probablement sous sont lit pour le moment. Ce serait idiot de l'ouvrir aux yeux de tous. Elle avait son petit secret à garder…

Seren avait encore le cœur léger lorsqu'elle entra dans la Bibliothèque et croisa le regard noir et suspicieux de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Elle trouva Oyrrhus et Théodore derrière une étagère en compagnie de Blaise Zabini. Oyrrhus était visiblement en train d'expliquer quelque chose aux deux autres qui écoutaient attentivement et aucun des trois garçons ne l'avait vu arriver.

« Que c'est compliqué ! Gémissait Blaise.

_Quoi donc ? demanda Seren dans leurs dos en les faisant sursauter.

_Ha ! Te voilà !

_Oyrrhus j'ai un petit message à te faire passer d'une certaine Nimphadora. Lui glissa-t-elle en sortant ses affaires.

_C'était eux la deuxième lettre ?

_Oui et tu va payer pour ta dernière farce on dirait…

_Ho ! Celle-là ! Rigola-t-il doucement. Je n'ai fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter en ensorcelant les meubles pour qu'ils me poursuivent ! Alors je lui ai mis des serpents dans ses affaires – des faux, bien sûr –, elle en a une peur bleue. N'empêche, j'aurais adoré voir sa tête lorsqu'elle a ouvert ses tiroirs.

_Sadique… lâcha Théo. Dit Seren tu pourrais nous aider à finir ça ?

_Oui mais faut que je me dépêche de finir le reste de mes devoirs aussi…

_C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié. »

Blaise suivit l'échange en silence : pourquoi tant d'empressement à les finir ? Seren aurait le temps de le faire ce soir dans la salle commune non ? A moins qu'elle n'ait autre chose de prévue…

Et puis il y avait cette livraison bizarre qu'elle avait reçue tout à l'heure… Est-ce que par hasard…

« Non… Tu ne serais pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch quand même ? murmura-t-il après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les écouter.

_Comment tu…

_Quoi c'est vrai ? reprit Zabini avec des yeux ronds. Et vous êtes au courant vous deux ?

_Blaise garde ça pour toi. Intervint Théodore. Comment as-tu deviné ?

_Le paquet. Potter en a reçu un semblable tout à l'heure, Drago était furieux ! Il est dans l'équipe des Griffondor à onze ans !

_C'est pas le premier non plus…

_Et puis quand Rogue et McGonagall sont venus vous chercher Drago n'a rien eut comme punition, c'était louche ! Continua Blaise. Même si son père est influent ça ne lui épargnera pas une ou deux retenues. Alors raconte, c'est quoi ton balai ?

_Un Nimbus 2000.

_Merlin ! Carrément ? S'étouffa Oyrrhus. Je pensais qu'on allait te trouver un Astiqueur 7 ou une comète 260 mais pas plus !

_Potter a reçu le même. Confirma Blaise. Weasley a cru bon de faire le malin en le criant haut et fort dans les couloirs pour impressionner Malfoy.

_Quel crétin…

_C'est aussi ce qu'a pensé Dubois. On aurait dit qu'il allait l'étriper.

_Tu m'étonnes leur nouvelle arme secrète ne l'est plus, il a de quoi être en rogne.

_Dubois ? répéta Seren.

_Le capitaine des Griffondor. Mais t'en fait pas je serais muet comme un Oubliator !

_Merci Blaise… c'est quoi un Oubliator ?

_Si vous êtes venus ici pour discuter, fichez le camp ! Siffla la voix désagréable de la bibliothécaire dans leur dos. Allez, vous sortez ! »

Chassé de la Bibliothèque les quatre Serpentard partirent en salle d'étude, mais Seren avait la tête ailleurs. Elle pensait plus à son balai flambant neuf, à l'entrainement du soir même et aux Tonks qu'à son devoir de sortilège inachevé. Elle sourit et rangea sa plume, elle se sentait de mieux en mieux à Poudlard.


	5. Un troll sur un balai

**Un petit cadeau de Noël avant d'attaquer la nouvelle année. Le chapitre DE Noël arrivera plus tard malheuresement :S.**

**Bonnes vancances et joyeuses fêtes !**

Chapitre 5 : Un troll sur un balai.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Seren avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de repenser à l'orphelinat qu'elle avait quitté sans regret en septembre et elle espérait bien ne pas avoir à y retourner.

Les cours et les entrainements de Quidditch accaparaient toute son attention d'autant plus que la date première rencontre se rapprochait petit à petit. Elle n'avait toujours pas révélé ni à Harry, ni à Hermione qu'elle jouerait elle aussi au Quidditch cette année : la trop grande proximité du Weasley le moins discret de la fratrie l'avait dissuadée de le faire.

Elle prenait un plaisir immense à voler et avait progressé de manière fulgurante en très peu de temps. Ses camarades poursuiveurs, Marcus et Adrian lui avaient pris soin de lui enseigné leur répertoire complet de figure et de manœuvres et étaient même allés jusqu'à lui en faire essayer d'autres. Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui révéler de qui elles étaient mais Seren avait la désagréable impression qu'elles avaient un rapport avec la précédente Flèche…

Même avec son petit gabarit Seren profitait de la vitesse grisante de son balai pour effectuer tacles et coups bas sans subir de retour de flamme. Elle avait aussi appris à éviter les Cognards et garder un œil dessus tout en ayant le Souafle les batteurs de l'équipe lui avaient fait travers plusieurs fois le terrain en frappant comme des forcenés dans les redoutables balles noirs et pendant ce temps elle devait échanger des passes avec Flint et Pucey.

Mais si elle pouvait dorénavant rendre les attaques aériennes avec les intérêts, ce n'était pas encore le cas avec les sortilèges.

Les premières embrouilles lui étaient tombées dessus début octobre alors qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque.

Un groupe de quatrièmes années l'avait prise en chasse à travers tout le premier étage et elle ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière l'avait envoyée à l'infirmerie pendant qu'elle fusillait du regard ses agresseurs. Seren avait à peine tourné à l'angle du couloir que les vociférations de son professeur de métamorphose retentissaient déjà. Et quand elle eut fini, la redoutable enseignante partit rejoindre Seren accompagnée par son directeur de maison, le professeur Rogue. La jeune sorcière eut droit à son lot de remontrances bien qu'elles fussent modérées :

« A l'évidence, avait dit le professeur Rogue avec un semblant de déception dans le regard, c'était trop beau pour durer… Qu'avez-vous fait ?

_Rien Severus. Avait répondu McGonagall. Les portraits du premier étage m'ont confirmé que Miss Slytheryth n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour provoquer ses camarades.

_Il faut croire que rien c'est déjà trop… Miss ne vous avais-je pas recommandé d'être prudente ?

_Si monsieur. Avait-elle acquiescé en baissant la tête.

_Jugez-vous que se balader toute seule dans les couloirs soit très prudent ?

_Non monsieur.

Où sont donc vos camarades ? »

Seren se souvenait encore de la chaleur brûlante qui lui était montée aux joues à ce moment là. Elle ne voulait pas être dépendante de qui ou quoi que ce soit !

« A la Bibliothèque… Mes amis ne seront pas toujours là pour veiller sur moi, monsieur. Je veux me défendre seule ! »

Elle avait lancé ces derniers mots avec tant de détermination que même l'impassible professeur avait eut l'air surpris. Sa colère contre elle semblait s'être dissipée du même coup et il s'était un peu radouci :

« Miss je comprend votre frustration mais le fait est que pour le moment vous en êtes incapable. Lui avait-il dit avant de baisser d'un ton. Maîtrisez-vous et faites barrage, vous n'êtes pas une idiote et je sais que vous avez deviné ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Maintenant filez ! Vous avez un cours à suivre il me semble ! avait-il conclu en élevant la voix. »

Oui, Seren avait compris ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle avait pris en main ce que le professeur Quirrell ne semblait pas pouvoir lui apporter et avait commencé à étudier contres-sorts et sortilèges passe-partout dans les livres de la Bibliothèque.

Paniqués Oyrrhus, Théodore et Harry avait d'abord cru qu'Hermione lui avait déteint dessus et ils voyaient d'un très mauvais œil ce rapprochement inattendu avec les épais grimoires. Après explications ils n'avaient pu qu'approuver et Oyrrhus se demandait s'il ne devrait pas en faire autant, juste au cas où.

Le matin d'Halloween les Serpentard reçurent la visite du « monstre du Loch Ness », comme s'amusait à l'appeler Seren, dans leur salle commune. Facétie du gigantesque calamar ou simple hasard toujours est-il qu'il passa au-dessus d'eux et Pansy hurla quand une de ses tentacules vint frôler ses cheveux. Penaude la créature était repartie, repoussée par son cri strident, sous les rires de leurs condisciples habitués à ce genre d'intrusion.

Elle apprit bien plus tard que le monstre du Loch Ness avait bel et bien existé et que c'était en réalité un Kelpy. C'est-à-dire un démon des eaux qui vit généralement en Irlande ou Grande-Bretagne. Le Kelpy peut prendre différentes apparences, le Kelpy-Loch Ness aimait particulièrement prendre la forme d'un gigantesque serpent de mer, c'est lui qui a alimenté les légendes moldus.

Les Serpentard de première année eurent ensuite droit à un cours de potion jumelé avec les Serdaigle pour se lever du bon pied. Cours qui se déroula dans le plus grand silence et la plus grande concentration.

Seren fit équipe avec Théodore et une élève blonde de Serdaigle que même les membres de sa maison regardaient bizarrement : Luna Lovegood.

Et elle paraissait en effet plus proche de la Lune que de la Terre...

Elle leur racontait des tas d'histoire étranges à propos de créatures dont les noms faisaient pouffer Oyrrhus installé devant eux. Théodore se taisait et restait stoïques même si les paroles de la sorcière blonde l'amusaient beaucoup à lui aussi.

Cependant si Luna ne donnait pas l'impression d'être très présente il était clair qu'elle ne manquait pas d'esprit : le meilleur moment fut sans doute quand elle leva la main pour demander pourquoi il y avait des cœurs de Ronflaks Cornus à la place des foies de dragons.

Le maître des potions lui-même fut totalement pris au dépourvu face à cette question loufoque et Oyrrhus fit semblant d'avoir fait tombé ses yeux de tritons pour cacher son hilarité.

Théodore passa le reste de la séance à se demander pourquoi le professeur Rogue les avait répartis par trois sans lever le nez de leur potion. Quand à Seren, située entre lui et Luna, elle se montra étonnement gentille avec la Serdaigle il fallait dire qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque ce que cela fait d'être mise à l'écart parce qu'on est jugé « différent ». Et même si Luna ne semblait pas remarquer les regards moqueurs des autres élèves, Seren les leur renvoyait férocement jusqu'à ce qu'ils détournent les yeux.

En fin d'après-midi, le professeur Flitwick devait leur apprendre le sortilège de Lévitation. Celui-là même dont il s'était servit pour aider Seren à porter ses affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Inutile de dire que tout le monde était impatient de s'y essayer.

La classe enthousiaste se dépêcha de se répartir en paire pour travailler. Les deux garçons s'étant mit ensemble et Seren fit équipe, à contre cœur, avec Pansy. Elle n'aimait pas la jeune fille à la langue bien pendue à son goût, la compagnie discrète et malicieuse de Millicent aurait été beaucoup plus agréable.

« On lève, on tourne et on articule ! _Wingardium Leviosa !_ Commanda la vois fluette du professeur Flitwick du haut de sa pile de livre. Miss Bulstrode ne vous découragez pas, vous allez y arriver ! Mr Finch-Fletchley je préfèrerais que vous participiez à l'exercice plutôt que de lire ce ramassis de bêtises ! »

Justin Finch-Fletchley, un élève de Poufsouffle, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se dépêcha de fourrer le magasine qu'il lisait sous la table au fond de son sac.

Trois tables plus loin Pansy s'acharnait à agiter violement sa baguette au-dessus de la plume, rouge comme une pivoine sous la concentration. La plume ne bougeait pas en dépit de ses efforts et Seren commençait à craindre que l'agacement ne fasse réagir la baguette de sa partenaire de manière explosive. Si elle avait tenue sa propre baguette de la sorte, un cataclysme aurait déjà éclaté dans la salle.

« Mais c'est impossible ce truc ! Râla-t-elle en laissant sa baguette tomber sur la table.

_Pansy ? Je peux essayer pour voir ? Risqua Seren.

_Vas-y ! Lui grogna Parkinson. »

Seren inspira un bon coup, leva sa baguette et donna un léger coup de baguette sur la plume.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! »

La plume fendit l'air et se ficha au plafond avec un petit bruit mat. Seren regarda alternativement sa baguette et la plume avec incrédulité : elle n'avait pas voulu l'envoyer si haut…

« C'est ça Miss Slytheryth ! Applaudit le professeur Flitwick. Regardez tous ! Réessayez avec moins d'énergie ! Allez-y ! »

La nouvelle plume s'éleva rapidement mais Seren retrouva un semblant de maîtrise au dernier moment et parvint à la stabiliser à deux mètres du sol. Mécontente sa baguette cracha des étincelles bleues et vertes qui laissèrent des traces de brûlure sur la table.

« Ha ! Sa baguette n'a pas l'air d'accord monsieur ! Ricana Pansy les yeux plissés.

_Je suis désolée ! S'exclama Seren en interrompant le sortilège et du même coup les étincelles.

_Ce n'est rien Miss. C'est curieux on dirait cela ne lui convient pas… Maintenant que j'y pense Mr Ollivander vous avez prévenu.

_Monsieur, c'est une baguette. Un bout de bois. Lâcha Malfoy, méprisant. Ça ne pense pas. »

Le minuscule enseignant ne répondit pas à la remarque insolente et descendit de sa pile de livre en en ôtant un au passage. Il le posa devant Seren, songeur :

« Avec un objet plus lourd ?

__Wingardium Leviosa_ ! Répéta à nouveau Seren. »

Le livre s'éleva paisiblement sans que la baguette en if ne se manifeste. Seren tourna souplement le poignet et il fit un gracieux looping.

« Voilà ! Excellent ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

Comme pour le contredire la baguette se remit à crachoter et Seren soupira : il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen d'imposer sa volonté à ce fichu instrument ! Elle s'était déjà attirée pas mal de remarques à ce sujet. Il devenait urgent qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser sa baguette.

Désespérée elle céda la plume à Pansy qui revira rapidement au rouge et s'entraina sur le livre malgré les sautes d'humeurs de sa baguette. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir roussi une des mèches blondes soigneusement aplatie de Drago, assis devant elle, que le professeur lui demanda d'en rester là pour l'exercice.

En sortant de la classe de sortilèges ils tombèrent sur Harry et Ronald, toujours aussi ravi de les voir, en train de se disputer.

« …et moi je te dis que tu devrais aller lui présenter tes excuses ! S'exclamait Harry les sourcils froncés.

_Ca va pas non ? S'indignait le roux aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Cette fille est une véritable plaie !

_De qui parlez-vous donc ? demanda Théodore en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

_De quoi tu te mêles Nott ?

_Des affaires de ses amis. Répliqua Harry. Ron a été odieux avec Hermione.

_Ha oui j'oubliais, fit semblant de se rappeler Oyrrhus, elle c'est une plaie et toi tu es un rustre !

_J'y suis pour rien si elle a pas d'amis !

_C'est sûr qu'avec des gens aussi engageants que toi… soupira Seren. Où est-elle ?

_J'ai entendu Parvati dire à Lavande qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer. Dit Harry. D'ailleurs elle n'est même pas venue en cours cette après-midi.

_Ha oui quand même ! fit Seren. L'heure est grave si Hermione Granger ne va plus en classe !

_Et je suppose que tu es fier de toi Weasley ?

_Peut-être que l'appel du ventre aura-t-elle raison de ses larmes… Supposa sagement Théodore qui n'arrivait plus à couvrir les plaintes de son estomac.

_Peut-être où peut-être pas. Contra Seren en secouant la tête. Je vais voir si elle y est toujours je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle.

_Ok. »

Et les quatre garçons se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pendant que Seren partait vers les toilettes des filles au pas de course. En chemin Harry délaissa la compagnie morose de Ron pour celle des deux Serpentard nettement plus animée. Le rouquin trainait des pieds, en retrait, comme qu'il craignait d'attraper la dragoncelle en marchant trop prés d'eux.

Cependant leur discussion sur les Bavboules, jeu qui intriguait grandement Harry, s'interrompit dés qu'ils eurent franchit les immenses panneaux de bois. La Grande Salle avait spécialement été décorée pour Halloween. Au plafond magique roulaient de gros nuages noirs d'où jaillissaient chauves-souris et serpentins orange. Enfin des citrouilles géantes et évidées lévitaient paresseusement au-dessus des quatre longues tables.

Une fois les élèves rassemblés autour de leurs tables respectives, pichets et plats de remplirent de nourriture et de boisson.

A peine les pensionnaires avaient-ils commencé à se servir que le professeur Quirrell, ruisselant de sueur et le turban de travers, surgit en courant à toutes jambes vers le professeur Dumbledore. Il s'étala sur la table des professeurs, terrifié, et en oublia même de bégayer :

« Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir. »

Il s'effondra au sol, évanoui, tandis que certains professeurs avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes.

La seconde d'après ce fut le chao dans la salle, des élèves paniquaient, d'autres riaient anxieusement en pensant que Quirrell plaisantait et Dumbledore dut ramener le silence avec une détonation magique :

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs les préfets, ramenez vos camarades dans vos dortoirs immédiatement et dans le plus grand calme s'il-vous-plait. Ordonna-t-il avec un calme olympien. Le corps enseignant et moi-même allons voir de quoi il en retourne. »

Le vieux sorcier se leva, bientôt imitée par le reste de sa tablée et les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle.

« Comment le troll est-il rentré ? demanda Théo à Pucey.

_Aucune idée. Mais le château est protégé et les trolls trop bêtes, il n'y est certainement pas arrivé tout seul.

_Quelqu'un l'aurait fait rentré ?

_Va savoir…

_Théo… dit soudainement Oyrrhus. Seren et Hermione ne sont pas revenues…

_Merde tu crois que…

_... Elles pourraient tomber sur le troll ! »

A trois rangées de là Harry était traversé par la même idée. Dés qu'ils le purent, Ronald et lui faussèrent compagnie au respectable préfet Percy et se précipitèrent aux toilettes des filles. Ils bifurquèrent juste à temps au détour d'un couloir pour voir Rogue monter les escaliers vers le deuxième étage.

« Pourquoi il va par là ? Les profs sont descendus aux cachots normalement.

_Sais pas, répondit Ron, mais c'est louche. Dit, tu sens cette odeur ? »

De l'autre côté du couloir, un troll de quatre mètres de haut s'était stoppé devant une porte. L'horrible créature couverte de verrues avait des jambes étonnement épaisses, de longs bras et une tête beaucoup trop petite. Il se grattait stupidement la tête, l'air de réfléchir aussi intensément que le lui permettait son faible volume encéphalique.

Tétanisés les deux Griffondor attendirent que le troll soit entré dans la pièce avant de s'approcher.

« Regarde Harry ! La clef ! s'exclama Ron.

_Parfait, on va l'enfermer là. »

A l'instant où ils tournaient la clef dans la serrure, Théodore et Oyrrhus arrivaient en courant, essoufflés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…

_Vous arrivez trop tard les loosers on vient de capturer le troll ! Fanfaronna Weasley visiblement très fier de lui.

_Capturer le troll ? répéta Oyrrhus. Vous venez juste de l'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles !

_Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… »

Un hurlement retentit de derrière la porte et ils sentirent leur sang se glacer d'effroi en réalisant qui ils venaient d'enfermer avec le troll.

« Hermione !

_Seren ! »

Les mains tremblantes, Harry déverrouilla la porte et ils se ruèrent en un même mouvement à l'intérieur des toilettes.

Le troll brandissait son énorme masse en envoyant valser les lavabos au passage. Ses petits yeux dépourvus d'intelligence braqués sur Hermione, recroquevillée au fond de la pièce, et Seren, qui se tenait bravement devant elle, baguette brandie sans savoir que faire.

Harry lança un robinet et détourna l'attention du troll vers leur petit groupe. Suivant son exemple Oyrrhus et Ron se déplacèrent de part et d'autre de la répugnante créature et la hélèrent avec force.

Théodore en profita pour rejoindre les filles et aida Seren à porter une Hermione pétrifiée par la peur.

Tout à coup le troll énervé se dirigea vers Ron avec la ferme intention de l'aplatir. Sans réfléchir Harry bondit sur son dos et parvint à s'agripper à lui et lui enfonça sa baguette dans le nez. Le troll grogna, siffla de fureur et se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Harry fut catapulté au sol, le troll se retourna sur lui et leva sa masse…

« _Diffendo _! Hurla Seren. »

Un jet de lumière orange sortit de la baguette et frappa le bras du troll qui se détacha littéralement et tomba dans une gerbe de sang.

La créature fixa son bras un moment puis son moignon et s'en fut trop pour lui. Il commença à tourner de l'œil et de s'écroula à deux pas d'Harry.

Harry s'écarta vivement et Seren s'appuya contre le mur de pierre, tremblante et horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Tu l'as tué ? interrogea Ron, dégouté.

_Ce… c'était sensé être un sortilège pour trancher des cordes, commença-t-elle d'une voix blanche, pas un…

_Ta baguette à encore fait des siennes ? S'enquit Oyrrhus, inquiet.

_Je sais pas… j'ai paniqué…

_En tout cas la mienne est pleine de morve. Grimaça Harry qui n'éprouvait aucun regret pour la créature que venait de tenter de le tuer. Urk ! »

La seconde suivante, le professeur McGonagall entra suivit de Rogue et d'un Quirrell apeuré.

Quirrell eut un haut le cœur en voyant le membre amputé de la créature et le sang répandu partout et le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« Par Merlin… Et vous êtes tous vivants… souffla McGonagall, ses yeux lançaient dangereusement des éclairs. Mais que faites-vous hors de vos dortoirs ? Et que s'est-il passé ici ? Expliquez-vous au lieu de me regarder comme des brotrucs apeurés bon sang !

_C'est… c'est de ma faute professeur. Couina la petite voix d'Hermione. Ils sont venus me chercher.

_Miss Granger ?

_Mes étudiants ? S'étonna Rogue en dardant son regard sombre sur les trois Serpentard qui n'en menaient pas large.

_Ils… Je… J'étais partie à la recherche du troll. Je pensais pouvoir m'en défaire toute seule, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur eux. Mais… C'est Seren qui m'a rattrapée en premier, elle m'a sauvée la vie. Ensuite… le troll voulait attaquer Ron mais Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette magique dans le nez et puis il est tombé et le troll allait le tuer et…

_Et ?

_Et Seren lui a tranché le bras. »

_Merci Hermione…_

Si les cinq élèves étaient restés bouche bée en réalisant qu'Hermione – Hermione Granger ! – était en train de mentir à leurs professeurs, Seren ne put que déplorer la manière dont elle laissa tomber sa dernière phrase.

Dans un bel ensemble les trois enseignants présents se tournèrent vers elle. Le professeur McGonagall fit signe que non, comme si elle refusait ne serait-ce que _d'imaginer _cette possibilité :

« Ce n'est définitivement pas à la portée d'une première année voyons…

_L… l… la p… preu… preuve que s-si… bégaya le professeur Quirrell, blême.

_Quel sort avez-vous utilisé Miss ? Intervint Rogue qui sentait la situation leur échapper.

__Diffendo_ monsieur. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait…

_Bien sûr que non ce sortilège n'est pas supposé faire de tels dégâts. La coupa Rogue. J'ai cru remarquer, vu le nombre de message que je reçois pour me le signaler, que la baguette de Miss Slytheryth était très réactive. Peut-être a-t-elle simplement réagi à la panique de son possesseur, ce ne serait pas une première dans le monde de la sorcellerie. »

McGonagall lentement hocha la tête, l'hypothèse de son collègue lui paraissait plus acceptable.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle, Miss Granger votre conduite irresponsable me déçoit beaucoup. Cinq points seront retirés à Griffondor. Vous ne semblez pas être blessée, retournez dans votre salle commune. »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et elle quitta les toilettes d'un pas rapide en lançant des petits coups d'œil effrayés à ses camarades.

« Quand à vous cinq, j'espère que vous réalisez la chance que vous avez eut de vous en tirer indemne. Peu de première année aurait été capable de combattre un troll adulte. Chacun de vous… a fait gagner cinq points à sa maison, mais vous pouvez être certain que le directeur sera informé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir… Et ne traînez pas ! »

Sans un mot, Serpentard et Griffondor sortirent et bifurquèrent chacun de leur côté.

Les Serpentard descendirent dans les cachots glacés et attendirent d'être dans leur salle commune pour oser se regarder. Ils prirent de quoi manger et s'installèrent dans un coin à part de la salle commune. Comme s'ils venaient de passer un accord tacite aucun des trois n'ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Ce soir là avant de monter se coucher Oyrrhus pris les mains de Théodore et Seren et les serra fort dans les siennes.

La semaine suivante le château sembla s'embraser dans un brûlant élan de compétition. Le premier match de la saison de Quidditch devait avoir lieu le samedi et Serpentard affrontait Poufsouffle pour ouvrir le bal.

Personne n'était au courant de la composition complète de l'équipe de Serpentard et les spéculations allaient bon train dans les couloirs de l'école.

Bien sûr tout le monde se doutait que Flint avait conservé Pucey comme poursuiveur, Higgs en attrapeur et Miles en tant que gardien. Mais il restait trois membres inconnus et le secret était jalousement gardé. Les pronostics étaient mitigés mais allaient en faveur des Poufsouffle : leur attrapeur s'était, parait-il beaucoup entraîné pendant les vacances alors que Terence Higgs ne s'était pas totalement remit de sa chute de l'an passé et il avait encore mal au poignet. Les supporters de Serpentard, et il y en avait peu hors des rangs des vert et argents, misaient sur une belle surprise chez les batteurs et le fameux poursuiveur manquant.

Grâce à cette culture du mystère très prononcée dans sa maison Seren pouvait éviter les crasses que s'envoyaient les deux équipes rivales. Mais après avoir vu Terence expédié à l'infirmerie à la suite d'un sort vicieusement lancé par un tireur embusqué elle n'en demeurait pas moins inquiète. Le nœud d'angoisse dans son ventre semblait se serrer un peu plus devant l'échéance.

Maigre compensation : si Andromeda et Ted Tonks ne pouvaient pas venir voir son match, Nimphadora avait juré sur tous les caleçons de Merlin de se libérer pour l'occasion.

Théodore et Oyrrhus tentaient de l'aider par tous les moyens. Inséparables depuis le combat contre le troll, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensembles quand ils ne croisaient Harry, Hermione et Ron. Car malgré un « ne crois pas que ça change quelque chose » acerbement lancé par le rouquin revêche les rapports avec les Gryffondor s'étaient un brin améliorés. Et puis les feux vifs sous capes d'Hermione étaient rudement pratiques pour se réchauffer les mains et entretenir les discussions…

« Rogue a confisqué son livre à Harry ?

_Ouai il a encore inventé une règle bidon selon quoi il est interdit de faire quitter à un livre de la Bibliothèque les murs du château et blablabla…

_Ce qui est faux, j'ai vérifié. S'immisça Hermione. On peu même en prendre chez nous pendant les vacances.

_Qui d'autre que toi pourrait bien ramener des livres chez soi ? La taquina Théodore. N'empêche que je trouve ça étrange qu'il s'en prenne à Harry comme ça…

_Il n'aime pas « le Survivant » c'est tout… Il est malsain ce type. Jugea Ron.

_Oui aussi malsain que nous. Renvoya Oyrrhus, mécontent. Il est juste froid.

_Plus froid que la banquise alors ! Rit Seren. Non franchement il n'est pas méchant…

_Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a pas collé toi !

_Non je dis ça parce que même s'il n'aimait pas « le Survivant » comme tu dis ce ne serait pas suffisant…

_Ah ouai ? Alors pourquoi il a tenté de passer le chien à trois têtes ?

_Quoi ? S'exclama Oyrrhus en se souvenant furtivement des trois horribles gueules dégoulinantes de bave.

_Vous avez pas remarqué qu'il boitait ? C'est parce qu'il a essayé d'aller voir ce qui se cache dans le couloir interdit le soir de Halloween !

_C'est quoi ce raisonnement sans queue ni tête ! Tu déduis ça comme ça toi ?

_Non, mais Harry l'a vu ! »

Et Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé quand il avait voulu récupérer son livre sur le Quidditch dans la salle des professeurs.

« A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un d'autre… dit Seren à voix basse.

_Et qui ?

_Aucune idée.

_Ha ! lança Weasley triomphant comme s'il détenait des preuves irréfutables.

_Mauvaise réponse, il se sent plus maintenant… ça tête peut-elle enfler davantage ?_

_Mais ça ne prouve toujours rien ! Il est allé dans le couloir et ? Vous ne savez pas pourquoi et vous le casez de suite dans la case voleur parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous le voir en peinture ! »

Leur débat « coupable ou non coupable » s'acheva avec le repas du soir sur un match nul et Seren pris soin de se coucher tôt, demain elle n'avait pas intérêt à dormir sur son balai.

Elle se réveilla aux aurores et avala son petit déjeuner sous la contrainte : impossible d'échapper à Miles une fois qu'il vous à pris pour cible.

Elle partit aux vestiaires un peu avant le reste de l'équipe, étant la seule fille elle ne tenait pas à se changer devant les six grands garçons de Serpentard, et elle revêtait déjà sa tenue verte et argents quand ils arrivèrent.

Balai sur les genoux elle attendit en se demandant si Tonks était bel et bien dans les gradins là-haut. Une fois prêts, Flint leur fit un rapide discourt d'encouragement :

« Bon, je ne suis pas un grand amateur des longs discours vous le savez. C'est parti, aujourd'hui on lance la saison ! Le but est de frapper un grand coup mais de garder des atouts dans nos chaudrons pour les prochaines rencontres. Bole, Derrick, vous canardez tout ce qui n'est pas vert et qui bouge, faites attention à notre petite demoiselle aussi…

_T'inquiète patron on va y veiller comme une dragonne sur ses œufs. Assura Derrick en soupesant sa batte.

_...Miles tu connais ton boulot…

_Passe, passe, passera pas. Chantonna Miles avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Le Souafle il est pour moi.

_...Higgs tu reste bien en mouvement surtout...

_Pas de soucis leur beau gosse de Diggory n'aura pas le Vif pour tout l'or des gobelins !

_...Et Adrian et moi on s'occupe de la garde rapprochée de la Flèche et on mitraille à trois. Acheva Marcus. Fait comme d'habitude Slytheryth et tout ira bien. C'est comme l'entrainement.

_Avec un peu plus de monde sur le terrain. Sourit tant bien que mal Seren.

_Un peu plus de monde autour aussi. »

Ils se levèrent et entrèrent ensembles sur le terrain sous les acclamations de leurs condisciples… et les sifflets des autres maisons. Seren leva les yeux et ravala sa salive, il était étrange de voir à quel point tout ces gens installés dans les gradins pouvaient être intimidants vus d'en bas.

Au milieu du terrain les joueurs de Poufsouffle les attendait avec raideur. Quoi de plus normal, pensa-t-elle, ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre après tout.

Quand ils virent Seren entre les deux poursuiveurs certains ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner. A quoi s'attendait Flint en prenant une crevette de première année dans ses rangs ? Tant de mystère pour ça ? Ils s'étaient bien moqués d'eux avec leur suspens à deux noises !

« Qu'est-ce que tu recrutes Flint ? Se moqua O'Flaherty. La réussite de ses dernières années t'es montée à la tête ?

_Je recrute le talent moi, peu importe l'âge. Réplica Flint avec un sourire carnassier.

_Talent, talent… ce n'est pas un peu présomptueux ?_

_On va te l'aplatir ta crevette.

_On verra ça. »

Seren fit attention à garder une expression impassible tout au long de l'échange. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de monter sur son balai maintenant… ne restait-il pas une petite place dans les gradins ?

Marcus et O'Flaherty se serrèrent la main, chacun cherchant à broyer celle de l'autre et les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais.

Madame Bibine ne plaça entre eux lâcha les cognards et le Vif puis elle porta son sifflet à sa bouche, Souafle sous le bras.

Il donna un retentissant coup de sifflet et lança la balle écarlate en l'air, Seren donna en grand coup de pied et fila droit sur le Souafle.

« Et bien pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Rugit la voix du présentateur, Lee Jordan, à travers le stade. Harry Potter n'est pas le seul premier année sur le circuit cette année ! Slytheryth s'empare du Souafle d'entrée de jeu ! Trois mois que les Serpentard nous cachent leurs joueurs surprises et voilà la composition de l'équipe cette année : Flint, Pucey, Slytheryth, Bole, Derrick, Bletchley et Higgs ! Houlà ! Ca commence fort on dirait ! Flint repasse à Pucey, Pucey feinte pour Slytheryth et aïe ! Il vient de heurter O'Flaherty de plein fouet. Flint empêche Preece de passer, Slytheryth et Pucey sont seuls devant les but ! Attention au cognard ! Pucey face au gardien Fleet et… SERPENTARD MARQUE ! »

Une ovation monta dans les gradins mais ne masqua pas le gémissement d'autres spectateurs. Prendre des points dans les premiers temps de jeu, il y avait de quoi démoraliser une équipe.

Sur le terrain Seren tapa dans la main protégée d'Adrian et ils firent un premier tour d'honneur ensemble.

Agacés par ce très mauvais départ, les Poufsouffle reprirent le Souafle et foncèrent avant le coup de sifflet de reprise du jeu.

Seren se pencha sur son Nimbus 2000 et se fondit dans leur sillage. Bénéficiant d'une vitesse supérieure et d'un gabarit réduit, elle les survola en faisant mine se s'attaquer au possesseur de la balle. Immédiatement Applebee fit une passe à Macavoy.

Grossière erreur.

Seren effectua un décrochage entre les deux joueurs et leur piqua le Souafle à vingt mètre des buts de Miles. Elle redressa le manche de son balai et monta en chandelle suivit par les trois poursuiveur jaunes et noirs. O'Flaherty lui envoya un cognard d'un grand coup de batte mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Derrick qui le détourna vers Preece.

Le grand garçon blond dû faire un large détour pour l'éviter et perdit du terrain.

Seren entendit un autre cognard siffler au-dessus de sa tête, elle savait que Flint était quelque part derrière elle alors elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et fusa vers les buts adverses. Bole et Derrick effectuait leur travail à la perfection.

Le gardien de Poufsouffle se préparait à contrer, Seren n'était plus qu'à dix mètres Applebee et Macavoy sur les talons. Elle leva le bras qui tenait le Souafle, comme prête à marquer, et fit un arrêt inattendu en passant pardessus les deux Poufsouffle.

Avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait, elle avait fait une passe à Marcus et leur retombait dessus comme un boulet de canon, manquant de les désarçonner.

La diversion eut l'effet escompté et le capitaine de Serpentard marqua le second but du match.

« Le prochain il est pour toi Slytheryth ! hurla Bletchley à l'autre bout du terrain. Laissez-les venir un peu où je vais m'ennuyer !

_Serpentard mène vingt à zéro ! Couvrit la voix de Jordan. Que de fourberies et de retournements de situation dans ces premières minutes de jeu ! Si certains étaient septiques les voilà démentis : Slytheryth à bien sa place sur un balai ! C'est un beau spectacle pour une fois ! Les Serpentard pas n'ont encore fait de coup bas comme à leur habitude…

_Jordan ! prévint le professeur McGonagall.

_Je retire, je retire… Je disais donc personne n'est encore au sol et Poufsouffle reprend le Souafle ! Applebee à Macavoy, Macavoy à Preece qui repasse à Applebee… Pucey intercepte et passe à Flint ! Preece percute Flint et c'est Slytheryth qui sauve le Souafle ! Ho ! jolie esquive, toute en souplesse ! La benjamine des Serpentard ne s'en tire pas trop mal… Serpentard marque pour la troisième fois du match ! Et ça reprend immédiatement ! Preece perd le Souafle et Slytheryth est encore la pour le récupérer mais Rickett l'a vue et… Ouille un cognard dans les côtes ça doit faire mal… Et Macavoy en rajoute une couche en la bousculant un bon coup ! Ho ! C'est pas très loyal tout ça ! »

Seren se rattrapa in extremis à son balai et entendit vaguement les Serpentard hurler à la faute et Marcus demander un temps mort. Mme Bibine sanctionna et accorda le temps mort en deux rapides coups de sifflets.

Toujours en l'air les Poufsouffle les raillaient hardiment :

« « Talent » hein Flint ? T'aurais put demander une armure intégrale avant de la faire jouer !

_Va geindre à l'infirmerie Slytheryth, c'est mieux pour toi !

_Je suis désolé ! S'exclama Bole en atterrissant lourdement dans l'herbe. J'aurais pas dû viser Applebee, Rickett était derrière et…

_T'y es pour rien. L'interrompit Flint, mécontent. Ça va Seren ? Tu penses pouvoir tenir sur un balai ou pas ?

_C'est bon, j'y retourne. Ca peut attendre la fin du match. Souffla Seren en luttant contre la douleur sur son flanc droit. Je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir… ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Seren remonta sur son balai et le match repris avec rage. Si Lee Jordan avait été surpris de voir des Serpentard si imaginatifs tout en restant fairplay il se rassura bien vite dans la véritable bataille qui s'en suivit.

Bole cassa furieusement le nez de Macavoy avec un cognard bien expédié et Adrian repoussa violement Preece qui le suivait d'un peu trop prés. Applebee fut éjectée de son balai et mise au tapis après avoir percutée les tribune et O'Flaherty se fit une joie de la remplacer pour contrer les attaques des Serpentard.

_Ce mec est une brute…_

Le score était maintenant de cent-vingt à quarante pour Serpentard.

Ayant pour eux l'avantage du nombre, les cinq garçons de Serpentard se ruèrent chacun sur un joueur et il ne restait que Seren, Souafle en main, pour aller marquer.

« Trace, Slytheryth ! Trace ! S'époumona Flint en donnant un grand coup d'épaule à Preece. »

Seren ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle poussa son Nimbus 2000 à la vitesse maximale, sous elle le balai vibrait dans l'effort, et elle lança la balle rouge de toutes ses forces vers l'anneau central. Le gardien se précipita et la balle passa entre ses bras écarté. Elle lui adressa un sourire féroce pour son huitième but et brandit le poing en l'air avec une grimace douloureuse elle avait oublié ses côtes…

« Cent-trente à quarante toujours pour les Serpentard, Poufsouffle à vraiment du mal à remonter… Il risque d'y avoir pas mal de monde à l'infirmerie ! Ho ! Attendez ! Higgs et Diggory ont repéré le Vif d'or ! »

Seren se retourna sur son balai, Terence et Diggory étaient effectivement côtes à côtes en train de remonter en chandelle. Bras tendus, ils essayaient de saisir la minuscule et précieuse balle. Le Vif leur fit faux bond et redescendit en pique. Les deux attrapeurs suivirent instantanément le mouvement, Terence avait pris un peu d'avance et Diggory s'agrippa à son bras dans l'espoir de le ralentir. Higgs se dégagea et ils firent dans ce laps de temps la plus grande erreur de l'attrapeur : ils quittèrent le Vif d'or des yeux. Mais Seren l'avait suivit des yeux, comme de nombreux spectateurs, et elle pris une grande et difficile inspiration :

« Terence, les tribunes ! »

Le Serpentard leva la tête et reprit la chasse du Vif, devançant cette fois Diggory d'une bonne distance. Les spectateurs massés dans la tribune visée hurlèrent de peur en le voyant arriver comme une bombe sur eux. Higgs se pencha le plus possible sur son manche, s'étira de tout son long et parvint enfin à refermer ses doigts sur le Vif en rasant quelques têtes.

« Higgs a attrapé le Vif d'or ! C'est fini ! Ce pauvre Diggory doit s'en vouloir… Oui voilà, il jette son balai. Ce sont les déceptions du poste d'attrapeur, tout reposait sur lui mais c'est le jeu… Cria Lee Jordan. Serpentard gagne ce premier match deux cent quatre-vingt à quarante. Ça leur fera pas mal de point d'avance au classement ! Griffondor versus Serdaigle dimanche prochain ! »

Mais déjà la clameur des supporters recouvrait partiellement sa voix. Les verts et argents atterrirent autour de leur attrapeur en lui envoyant des tapes dans le dos.

« C'est ta plus belle prise ! Tu aurais du voir la tête de McGonagall quand tu lui as soufflé son chapeau !

_J'ai reçu un petit coup de main. Répondit-il modestement avec un clin d'œil à Seren.

_C'est ça ouai ! Venez un peu par ici vous deux ! »

Et avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, Marcus et Miles (M&M's ! ok je sors…) hissèrent Seren sur leurs épaules tandis que Bole et Derrick portaient fièrement Terence.

Le reste de leur maison dévala les escaliers en bois et ne tarda pas à les rejoindre avec des cris de joie.

Dans toute cette cacophonie Seren n'entendit que des bribes :

« Magistral…

… Ca c'est de l'ouverture ! »

Avant d'entendre un familier :

« T'as été géniale ! que lui hurlait Oyrrhus qui était parvenu à se faufiler jusqu'à elle. »

Derrière lui une jeune femme le suivait, ses cheveux mi-longs et bleus électriques détonnaient dans la masse d'écharpes vertes. Elle sourit à Seren qui demanda à ses deux porteurs de la reposer _doucement_.

« Tonks ! Se présenta joyeusement la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants. Ravie de te voir enfin ! Ils ne mentaient pas quand ils disaient que t'avais un don sur un balai !

_Euh… merci. Répondit nerveusement Seren.

_Hé ! Rejoins-nous dans la salle commune d'accord ? Il va y avoir une sacré fête ! lui rappela Théodore avec un petit coup poing. Ha désolé ! Tes côtes, j'avais oublié ! Il t'a pas raté l'enfoiré ! Passe à l'infirmerie aussi… On va récupérer tes affaires !

_C'est moi qui prend le balais ! ajouta rapidement Oyrrhus. »

Une fois que tout ce petit monde se fut éloigné Seren pris conscience du silence incertain qui régnait entre sa cousine et elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer et à l'évidence Tonks non plus de peur de commettre une bêtise.

« On va faire un tour dans le parc puis je te ramène à l'infirmerie ? Je pense qu'on ne m'en voudra pas si je reste un peu…

_Si tu veux. Acquiesça Seren, qui en oubliait presque les élancements dans la poitrine.

_Tu as l'air de t'être bien intégrée. Au moins dans ta maison. Je ne les pensais pas comme ça entre eux. Remarqua Tonks en regardant la troupe franchir les portes du château. Ça ne s'était pas aussi bien passé pour moi…

_Oui ils sont sympas l'air de rien à Serpentard. Enfin… à part deux ou trois. Mais… pourquoi « pas bien passé » ?

_A cause de mon don de métamorphomage.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_C'est ça. Dit simplement Tonks. »

Seren la regarda s'arrêter au bord du lac qu'elles étaient en train de longer malgré le froid. Tonks ferma les yeux et se concentra. Les cheveux prirent les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et son visage se modifia prenant successivement divers faciès. Fascinée, Seren ne put décrocher les yeux de l'étrange métamorphose. Un sorcier pouvait-il vraiment faire une chose pareille sans baguette ni sortilège ?

« Voilà. Ferme la bouche tu vas avaler un hibou. Repris Tonks en recouvrant son apparence d'origine et ses cheveux bleus. C'est la capacité à changer d'apparence sans l'aide de sorts où de potion. C'est rare chez les sorciers et je me suis attirée beaucoup d'ennuis avec ça.

_Comme quoi par exemple ?

_Imiter un professeur, me faire passer pour un autre élève, rejeter mes bêtises sur lui, sécher les cours d'histoires etc… C'est pas les idées qui me manquaient ! Rit la jeune femme. Tous les profs m'avaient à l'œil, j'ai failli me faire exclure plus d'une fois…

_Et tu jouais au Quidditch ?

_Avec ma maladresse ? Ils n'auraient jamais gardé ! Rit-elle. Mais on m'avait proposé un poste de batteur remplaçant, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais eut à monter sur un balai pour un match heureusement. Mais dis-moi plutôt, ça m'a toujours perturbée, le professeur Rogue est-il aussi froid avec ses élèves qu'avec les autres ou pas ? Il me faisait toujours flipper pendant ses cours. Il enseigne encore les potions c'est ça ? Dire qu'il voulait être prof de Défense…

_Oui. On va dire qu'il est à un où deux degrés de plus avec les gens de sa maison. Plaisanta Seren. C'est lui qui m'a permis de rentrer dans l'équipe…

_Oui je sais ma mère m'a montrée la lettre qu'il leur a envoyé pour leur demander leur consentement...

_Ils leur a écrit ? Répéta Seren. Comment est-il au courant ?

_Ca doit faire parti des avantages à être directeur de maison je suppose. Tu as failli mettre le petit Malfoy au tapis si j'ai bien compris ?

_Oui, il avait volé un objet à un garçon de Gryffondor qui s'était blessé pendant la leçon de vol.

_Bien fait. Approuva Tonks avec un air sombrement réjouit. Ce sale gamin est d'une prétention à toute épreuve.

_Je ne sais pas s'il ne s'est pas mouillé quand il était là-haut... »

Seren sourit et Tonks éclata de rire en imaginant la scène avant de la ramener aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, qui s'empressa de réparer ses côtes fêlées en la grondant sourdement pour ne pas être venue la voir plus tôt. Un tour de baguette plus tard Seren pouvait repartir avec des côtes toutes neuves, et échapper aux regards noirs des joueurs jaunes et noirs regroupés autour d'un des lits. Elle raccompagna Tonks jusqu'à l'immense porte en chêne et les deux filles se dirent au revoir.

Sur le pas de la porte, Tonks se retourna vers elle comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important…

« Au fait, si je ne te demande pas ça ma mère va m'étrangler, tu viens pour Noël ?

_Si vous me voulez toujours !

_Je demanderai des vacances à mon prof attitré alors. Dit Tonks. A la prochaine Seren ! »

Seren ne revint pas immédiatement à la salle commune des Serpentard, elle traina quelques temps dans les couloirs avant de s'y présenter enfin.

Et rien, pas même les remarques acides de Malfoy et sa clique sur sa manière de se prendre un cognard, ne put lui ôter le sourire de la soirée.


	6. Les vancances c'est pas si mal

Chapitre 6 : Les vacances c'est pas si mal.

Décembre venant, les premiers flocons recouvrirent le château de leur lourd manteau blanc. Poudlard sous la neige était encore plus magique et imprévisible qu'à l'accoutumé beaucoup l'apprirent à leurs dépends.

Bravant les interdictions nombre d'élèves s'amusaient à patiner et glisser sur la surface gelée du lac. De ce fait l'infirmerie était constamment occupée par des élèves tombés à l'eau glaciale où cloués au lit par des rhumes carabinés.

Autre inconvénient de toute cette glace superflue, la salle commune des Serpentard était plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Le feu de la cheminée ne suffisait plus dans la journée. Le calamar géant aussi semblait être ennuyé par ce manque de lumière car il venait plus souvent nager autour de la salle en quête de clarté.

Mais surtout qui dit neige dit bataille.

Il était devenu risqué de sortir dans le parc ou la cours intérieure du château sous peine d'être pris pour cible par des tireurs embusqués, cachés dans tous les coins et recoins.

Seren, Oyrrhus et Théo avait d'ailleurs beaucoup rit en voyant un professeur Quirrell trempé, gelé et furieux en train d'essayer d'éviter des boules de neige ensorcelées qui le suivaient partout et visaient son turban. Cachés derrière un pilier les jumeaux Weasley faisaient de même jusqu'à ce que le professeur Sinistra leur tapote l'épaule avec exaspération.

La sombre sorcière aux yeux noirs et perçants leur avait rappelé, avec un petit sourire en coin tout de même, qu'il était immature de leur part d'embêter ainsi leur bégayant professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Ils s'en étaient finalement tiré avec une punition légère : nettoyer les lunettes astronomiques.

Avec l'aide d'un ou deux elfes de maison ce ne serait pas si terrible…

Les couloirs ouverts de l'école étaient parcourus par les bourrasques hivernales et les salles de classes étaient chauffées au bon soin des professeurs.

Les seules exceptions étaient les professeurs Binns et Rogue.

Le premier étant mort il ne craignait pas le froid et n'était donc nullement incommodé par les températures négatives. Le professeur de potion quant à lui n'avait pas jugé bon de réchauffer son cachot et les élèves se serraient prêts de leurs chaudrons pour profiter de la maigre chaleur du feu.

Il avait aussi profité d'un de ses cours pour faire passer à ses élèves une feuille pour ceux qui voulaient rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Aucun des trois Serpentard ne signa : Oyrrhus et Seren devait passer Noël chez les Tonks en compagnie de l'oncle du brun et Théo ne voulait pas laisser son père seul pour les fêtes.

« Le temps doit lui paraître long quand il rentre au manoir depuis que je suis à l'école, leur avait-il expliqué, je vais lui tenir un peu compagnie pendant les vacances. »

Du côté des Gryffondor, Harry n'était visiblement pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de passer Noël chez son oncle et sa tante – des gens tout à fait charmants – et il avait décidé de rester au château. Il ne serait pas tout seul, si Hermione partait skier en France, les Weasley devaient rester car leurs parents partaient en Roumanie pour les vacances.

« Ils vont voir l'un des grands frères de Ron qui étudie les dragons je crois. Disait Harry.

_J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas dans l'idée de ramener un œuf. Sinon c'est Tonks qui va être furax.

_Sans compter la dragonne à qui on l'aura enlevé...

_Mr Potter, auriez vous l'amabilité de vous taire pendant mes cours ou bien est-ce trop vous demander ? Les interrompit le professeur Rogue qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver derrière eux.

_Excusez-moi professeur. Retourna platement Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

La relation entre Harry et le maitre des potions ne s'était pas, pour ainsi dire, améliorée.

Pendant le premier match de Quidditch d'Harry contre les Serdaigle, son balai avait mystérieusement fait des embardées et tenté de le faire tomber. Personne n'avait osé réagir de peur de le blesser. Dans les gradins Ron et Hermione avaient vu le sinistre professeur fixer intensément Harry en psalmodiant des formules magiques. Hermione avait réussi à lui faire détourner les yeux en faisant brûler sa cape et Harry avait pu remonter sur son Nimbus 2000 et avait faillit avaler le Vif.

Après leur première victoire mouvementée et longuement contestée, les Gryffondor étaient second au classement général à cent dix points derrière Serpentard.

Mais le mal était fait et le ressentiment que ces deux là éprouvés l'un envers l'autre se rapprochait dangereusement de la haine viscérale.

Théodore lui-même n'avait pas trouvé d'argument à opposer ça il était vrai que leur directeur avait lancé un sort mais de là à savoir s'il était pour aider Harry ou pour le faire tomber… la diversion d'Hermione avait perturbé l'ensemble de la tribune des professeurs et la seule certitude qu'ils pouvaient avoir était que le coupable faisait parti du corps enseignant – McGonagall exclue puisqu'elle surveillait Lee Jordan depuis les rangs des Griffondor –.

Devant ce manque d'indices affligeant ils laissèrent les Griffondor bougonner contre le « méchant professeur de potion sadique qui en veut à mort à de pauvres petits élèves innocents ».

Comme pour Halloween, la Grande Salle avait était majestueusement décorée. Des sapins, tirés par Hagrid depuis la forêt interdite, avaient été installés le long des murs et étaient recouvert d'une neige magique qui ne fond pas même à l'intérieur. Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, chargés de la décoration du château, avaient fait apparaitre boules, guirlandes, couronnes de houx et de gui. Et même les armures participaient en portant elles aussi des guirlandes autour du cou.

Hélas, ceux qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances ne purent pas profiter longtemps de ce décor merveilleux : le Poudlard Express partait le lendemain de l'arrêt des cours et les élèves n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour réunir ce qu'ils devaient emporter et mettre le reste en lieu sûr.

Sur le chemin du retour à Londres, Seren ne parla presque pas, anxieuse. Même en ayant déjà rencontrée Tonks elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait être accueillie par sa nouvelle famille. _Famille_, le mot sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles…

Dire que si elle était restée à l'orphelinat elle aurait raté tout ça…

Lorsque le train entra enfin dans la gare King's Cross le stress de Seren avait atteint son apogée et Oyrrhus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire :

« Tu te prends des cognards sans broncher et tu trembles devant ta tante ?

_Et alors ? Je préfèrerais les cognards là tu vois… »

Quand ils descendirent sur le quai, Théo leur extorqua la promesse de passer le voir et il partit rejoindre son père qui attendait plus loin après un dernier au revoir. C'était un homme de haute taille, brun comme Théo mais au faciès plus dur, comme si les traits de son visage avait était taillé à la serpe. Il inclina très légèrement la tête dans leur direction et fit demi-tour en posant une main dans le dos de son fils.

Oyrrhus tira la manche de Seren, l'obligeant à regarder ailleurs. A quelques pas de là Tonks leur faisait de grands signes de la main. A côté d'elle trois personnes les attendait : deux hommes et une femme.

Le premier homme était indéniablement beau. Il se tenait bien droit et portait une sobre robe bleu nuit. Il avait les mêmes yeux noirs et brillants qu'Oyrrhus, son visage carré était barré par une vieille cicatrice qui partait de son arcade sourcilière droite au côté gauche de sa mâchoire, enfin sa crinière poivre et sel glissait librement dans son dos.

Le second était plus petit, plus rond aussi. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds et un air jovial accroché au visage. Il était vêtu à la moldue, avec son jean délavé et troué et son T-shirt noir AC/DC il faisait étrangement décalé au milieu de cette foule de sorciers en robe. Il inspirait la sympathie au premier coup d'œil avec son look de rockeur perdu entre deux générations.

Puis les yeux de Seren se posèrent sur la femme et elle ne put douter un instant de son identité. Elle ressemblait énormément à Oyrrhus. Comme lui elle possédait une longue chevelure brune ondulée, les mêmes traits… Seren se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas la mère du garçon plutôt que sa tante.

Sa main reposait dans celle du rockeur et son regard doux sembla se perdre quand elle vit Seren traverser la foule amassée sur les quais.

« Salut petite tête ! Commença Tonks en décoiffant Oyrrhus au passage.

_Ha ! Pas mes cheveux ! T'as pas du travail face de Veracrasse ? Lui retourna ce dernier avec une moue mécontente.

_Oyrrhus ! prévint l'homme avec la cicatrice avant de se présenter aimablement à Seren. Auxilius Lestrange, enchanté.

_Moi de même monsieur. »

La réponse le fit sourire. Seren s'en trouva un petit peu rassurée car elle le trouvait plutôt inquiétant avec sa grande balafre.

« Inutile d'être si formelle, appelle-moi Auxilius.

_Depuis le temps qu'on voulait te voir ! S'exclama le blond à l'air jovial en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. Je suis Ted Tonks et voici ma femme Andromeda. Tu connais déjà Dora !

_Tonks ! Corrigea mécaniquement l'intéressée.

_Euh… bonjour. »

Seren regretta instantanément d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé s'était « Euh… Bonjour » ! Brillant, vraiment !

Pendant qu'elle s'insultait mentalement de tous les noms, Andromeda s'était sortie de ses sombres pensées et elle lui souriait gentiment. Peut-être qu'elle ne leurs ressemblait pas tant que ça finalement…

Les quatre adultes commencèrent immédiatement à les bombarder de questions, certes il y avait eut des lettres pendant ces trois – presque quatre – mois de cours mais tout ne rentre pas sur un bout de parchemin.

Tout en parlant ils se dirigèrent vers la barrière qui séparait le côté sorcier de la gare du monde des moldus.

Au moment où ils allaient la franchir trois blonds leur coupèrent la route et ils n'avaient pas l'air très contents. Remarque, après les avoir reconnu Seren et Oyrrhus ne l'étaient pas non plus : la famille Malfoy au grand complet toisait leur petit groupe avec dédain et mépris.

Seren se força à soutenir le regard de son oncle et de sa tante pour la forme. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait refusé catégoriquement leur offre n'est-ce pas ?

L'expression glaciale du père Malfoy se transforma en sourire satisfait quand il la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Seren sentit ses cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser : ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais alors pas du tout ! Il la jaugeait comme on observe un objet rare ou un animal racé : avec une convoitise malsaine.

A ses côtés son épouse semblait elle aussi absorbée dans un examen minutieux. Et Seren n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'alors mais Mme Malfoy, avec sa longue chevelure blond et ses yeux froids, ne ressemblait ni à sa sœur ni à Oyrrhus. Le jour et la nuit.

Drago par contre détenait très certainement son air arrogant …

Ce dernier d'ailleurs complétait le tableau de la petite famille modèle et il avait l'air _ravi_ d'être là. Il adressa à ses deux camarades de Serpentard un regard lourd de reproche, comme si s'était de leur faute s'il était obligé d'assister lui aussi à la scène.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter sur le Chemin de Traverse déjà… La ressemblance est frappante… dit Mr Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse à peine audible dans le brouhaha de la gare. Mais avec de telles loques moldus sur le dos comment aurions-nous put nous douter que nous venions de passer devant notre chère _nièce_. Tss, passer tant d'année dans un orphelinat moldu, c'est une insulte… »

Seren se retint de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante en retour. Ses doutes se confirmaient, elle voyait tout à fait d'où venaient les idées de Drago maintenant… Elle préféra donc garder le silence, d'un autre côté elle ne risquait pas de leur répondre quelque chose du genre : _Salut tonton ! Coucou tata ! J'espérais ne pas avoir à faire votre ignoble connaissance aujourd'hui. Les pots de vins ont marché ? For-mi-dable, je sens qu'on ne va pas du tout s'entendre !_

« Mais c'est ce cher Auxilius. Continua narquoisement Mr Malfoy. J'ai entendu dire que le ministère avait fait une nouvelle perquisition chez toi. Quelle honte que de suspecter de modestes sorciers comme toi... »

Oyrrhus serra furieusement les poings et Seren se dit que d'être obligé d'aller passer quelques jours chez eux ça ne devait pas être de la tarte. Et dire que bientôt elle allait elle aussi avoir droit à sa part…

« Si tu n'as rien d'important à nous dire Lucius ne gaspille pas ton temps et ta salive. Ils te sont bien trop précieux… Lui retourna calmement Auxilius Lestrange.

_Ne t'en inquiète pas. Nous sommes venus pour vous annoncer que nous serions _enchantés _de recevoir notre neveu et notre nièce le lendemain de Noël. »

Seren tiqua, ça avait beau avoir l'emballage une proposition, la boîte à l'intérieur était vide : c'était un ordre. Et à voir les mines crispées d'Andromeda et de Ted, ils étaient obligés de s'exécuter. Seren se demanda alors pour la première fois qu'elles étaient exactement les clauses de sa tutelle.

L'oncle d'Oyrrhus avait l'air de mieux le prendre, il devait sûrement s'être habitué. Depuis le temps qu'il devait composer avec...

« Nous avons été vraiment attristés par ta décision Seren. Ajouta Mme Malfoy avec douceur. Je voudrais vraiment avoir l'occasion de te connaître… Si par la suite tu devais être déçue et que voulais changer d'avis nous serons là.

_On lui dira…_

_Cissy, insinuerais-tu que Seren n'est pas capable de décider de ce qui est bon ou pas pour elle ? Gronda sourdement Andromeda.

_Certainement pas… Andromeda. Cracha presque la grande sorcière blonde. Je respecte son choix. »

La tension entre les deux sorcières était palpable, leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs, et Oyrrhus et Seren suivaient l'échange avec inquiétude. Elles semblaient sur le point de sortir leurs baguettes magiques.

Tonks conservait étonnement bien son calme et elle avait prudemment cachés la sienne dans la manche de son long manteau noir. Son regard passait méthodiquement de sa mère à sa tante puis à son oncle comme si elle attendait de savoir qui allait dégainer en premier. Ted et Auxilius se tenaient légèrement en retrait mais prêts à intervenir.

« Tu en meurs d'envie n'est-ce pas Andromeda ? Susurrait Narcissa. Et bien vas-y !

_Dromeda. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Lui chuchota Ted d'une voix pressante en évitant soigneusement les Malfoy. Ils pourraient en profiter… enfin tu sais… »

Les paroles de son époux dispersèrent aussitôt toute envie de querelle, et à la colère se substitua la culpabilité. Ses épaules se décontractèrent et elle recula d'un pas devant sa cadette qui n'en revenait pas : elle était quasiment certaine que ça sœur de s'effacerait pas.

« Ce sera tout ? demanda Seren qui jugeait en avoir assez vu pour la journée. »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris ou contrariés selon le point de vu. Visiblement personne ne s'attendait à son intervention comme au Chaudron Baveur les gens avaient la désagréable habitude de parler d'elle en faisant comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Oui. Je suis désolée que tu ais assisté à ça… A une prochaine fois tout les deux. »

Oyrrhus répondit par un signe de tête un peu trop raide et les trois Malfoy quittèrent enfin les lieux. La tension retomba d'un coup et Auxilius annonça qu'ils devaient y aller avec son neveu, il devait être de retour au ministère dans deux heures et il voulait discuter un peu avant. A ce que Seren comprit il travaillait jusqu'à neuf-dix heures selon les jours. Oyrrhus s'accrocha à son bras en faisant la grimace et ils disparurent dans un « Pop » sonore.

Seren sursauta et contempla avec des yeux ronds l'endroit où ils venaient de se volatiliser.

« Qu'est-ce que…

_Pas de panique ils ont juste transplané, lui expliqua Ted. C'est un peu comme ce que les moldus appellent la « téléportation ».

_Mais… vous n'utilisez pas les balais ?

_Plus trop. Ils étaient beaucoup utilisé avant mais les moldus nous remarquaient ce qui donnait lieux à quelque… incidents.

_La chasse aux sorciers ? devina Seren.

_Oui entre autre… C'est pour ça qu'on a la Poudre de Cheminette, les Portoloins et le Transplanage. Ce n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs.

_Parle pour toi… grommela Tonks à part. Je ne m'y suis toujours pas faite moi…

_Tu vas pouvoir l'essayer pour rentrer ! »

Seren se souvient subitement de la tête d'Oyrrhus avait de transplaner et elle eut quelques réserves.

« Mais je ne…

_Tu n'as rien à faire, juste à m'attraper le bras !

_Ted je ne pense pas que… tenta de le raisonner Andromeda qui savait ce qui allait suivre.

_Elle risque rien Dromeda !

_Je n'en serais pas si sûre. Dit Tonks. Tu n'es pas le meilleur transplaneur de la famille… Pour la première fois je crois qu'il serait plus _prudent _que maman s'en occupe…

_Mais je transplane très bien Dora !

_On doit te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu t'es désartibulé ? »

_Désartibulé ? C'est pas un synonyme de désarticuler ça ?_

Andromeda l'invita à lui prendre la main et Seren la saisie après un bref instant d'hésitation.

La sensation qui suivit était franchement horrible. Elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir avec l'impression que tout son corps était comprimé. Elle sentit l'air lui manquer et faillit lâcher Andromeda.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard tout était fini. Seren chancela et ferma les yeux, agressés par la lumière crue du soleil hivernal renvoyée par la neige. Ted et Nimphadora les rejoignirent et Andromeda se pencha sur elle :

« Ca ira ? Pas trop secouée ? Il faut du temps pour s'y habituer. »

_Parce qu'on s'habitue à transplaner ?_

Seren s'autorisa quelques seconde de repos avant de répondre. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à renouveler l'expérience de si tôt.

Et en relevant la tête elle faillit ne pas répondre du tout à sa tante.

La maison des Tonks était non loin d'un village moldu. Elle était soigneusement dissimulée au reste de la bourgade, glissée entre une forêt et au bord d'une petite rivière qui s'élargissait en un paisible étang. Le bâtiment s'élevait sur trois étages et n'était en rien semblable à tout ce que la jeune fille avait pu voir. Il était constitué de trois blocs de pierre et de bois décalés les uns sur les autres dans une géométrie impossible. Le toit était incliné sur la gauche de la structure donnant à l'ensemble un aspect des plus étranges. Enfin une cheminée tordue transperçait le toit d'ardoise.

L'endroit était d'un calme reposant, bien loin des ruelles bruyantes et sales de l'orphelinat londonien où elle avait passé dix ans.

Seren remonta son sac sur son épaule et entra à leur suite. Une fois l'encadrement de la porte franchit elle fut assaillit par la délicieuse odeur du chocolat chaud. Quatre tasses les attendaient sur une petite table basse du salon encerclée par des fauteuils moelleux et un imposant piano à queue. Seren s'apprêtait à demander comment cela se faisait quand une petite voix aigüe l'interpela :

« Maîtresse Seren !

_Lav ? »

C'était bien l'elfe de maison qui boitillait vers elle avec un large sourire.

« Comment… ?

_Il a débarqué peu après que nous ayons acquis ta garde. Dit Ted. Il a dit vouloir te servir au mieux.

_Mais je n'ai jamais… Lav je vous ai dit de profiter ! »

Le visage fatigué de l'elfe se décomposa et il osa à peine lever les yeux vers elle pour chuchoter :

« La maîtresse est fâchée contre Lav ? Lav doit se punir ?

_Non, non certainement pas… vous m'avez promis de ne plus vous punir vous vous souvenez ?

_Oui maîtresse Seren.

_Enlevez le « maîtresse » aussi, ça me gène plus qu'autre chose.

_Très bien maî… Seren.

_Maintenant c'est lui que tu vas gêner.

_Pourquoi ? S'étonna Seren.

_Les elfes de maison _aiment_ servir.

_Ne te méprend pas Seren. Intervint Andromeda qui regrettait vraiment le manque de tact de son mari par moment. Ce que Ted veut dire c'est que c'est dans la nature des elfes. Je me trompe Lav ?

_Euh…

_Répond en toute franchise Lav, tu ne risques rien. Ajouta Seren qui songeait que l'elfe allait lui donner une migraine si elle devait anticiper toutes ses réactions.

_Madame Black a raison…

_Je ne porte plus ce nom. Le coupa Andromeda, les lèvres pincées.

_Pardonnez-moi madame… il est vrai que nous autre elfes aimons ce que nous faisons. Mais il y a parfois des maîtres… des maîtres qui sont… »

Lav porta son regard embué sur le tapis, il semblait être en proie à une douleur et une terreur intense rien qu'à l'idée de dire ce qu'étaient ces maîtres. Seren n'insista pas et il se retira avec déférence.

Andromeda et Ted reprirent le ballet des questions sur Poudlard et Seren leur répondait avec enthousiasme. Tonks, elle, se dépêcha d'avaler son chocolat brûlant : elle devait être de retour pour sa formation dans une demi-heure. Ses cheveux virèrent au rouge cramoisie et sa mère la sermonna, ne lui avait-elle pas appris un sort pour refroidir une boisson ?

Nimphadora sortit de la maison en pestant contre sa mère et ses « restes de manières d'aristo ».

Seren fut un peu nerveuse après le départ de l'apprentie auror, elle ne connaissait pas encore son oncle et sa tante. Mais c'était sans compter le caractère de Ted. Il se dépêcha de la mettre à l'aise pendant que Lav montait ses affaires Merlin savait où dans l'étrange maison.

Finalement, après avoir longuement discuté et bien rit, Andromeda lui fit visiter la maison de l'atelier de Ted à la petite bibliothèque privée.

Puis elle l'amena dans sa chambre_ à elle. _Sa chambre ! Qu'il était difficile de penser en possession quand rien ne vous a jamais appartenu.

Seren avait le cœur serré quand elle la découvrit au troisième étage, sous le toit incliné percé d'une grande fenêtre. Deux murs en pierre se faisaient face, l'un accueillait un magnifique bureau ébène tandis que devant l'autre trônait un grand lit en fer forgé couvert de coussins multicolores. Un hamac pendait mollement au milieu et, pour compléter le tout, une armoire et une étagère prenaient un pant entier de mur boisé.

« Nous ne connaissions pas tes goûts alors on a préféré ne rien rajouter. Tu pourras te l'aménager comme tu le veux.

_C'est… c'est magnifique. Balbutia Seren. »

Andromeda décida de la laisser un moment pour qu'elle puisse ranger ses affaires et s'habituer un peu mais alors qu'elle allait sortir Seren se retourna :

« Merci. »

Andromeda en tomba dénue. La jeune fille avait dit ça avec tant de sincérité et de gratitude qu'en fin de compte elle songea que sa nièce ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à sa mère, et encore moins à son père.

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, elle ferma doucement la porte. Elle avait l'impression incongrue que sa nièce n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

Le lendemain le hibou grand duc d'Auxilius Lestrange toqua a la fenêtre des Tonks, Oyrrhus voulait à tout prix aller faire ses emplettes de noël sur le Chemin de Traverse et Seren était bien entendu invitée. Il lui restait à elle aussi quelques cadeaux de dernière minute à trouver dont un en particulier qui lui demanderait un petit détour... en fait elle en avait eut l'idée la veille sur le quai de King Cross.

La journée promettait d'être agréable, d'autant plus qu'ils devaient être rejoins pas deux ou trois camarades.

Nimphadora ne put les accompagner, à son grand dam, mais elle parvint à arracher à Seren la promesse de faire un coup tordu à Oyrrhus.

Laquelle s'empressa d'accepter avec un sourire malveillant qui rivaliserait avec ceux son cher cousin blond. Elle avait déjà la tête fourmillante de plans machiavéliquement drôles.

Restait la question du transport : le transplanage fut immédiatement recalé par Seren, son estomac se souvenait un peu trop bien de l'expérience de la veille. Auxilius lui assura qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser ce moyen de locomotion. Il demanda courtoisement à Andromeda la permission d'utiliser sa poudre de Cheminette et Seren comprit qu'elle allait faire son premier voyage par les conduits de cheminée.

Sa tante leur demanda de patienter devant l'antre du salon puis elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une sorte de tabatière en argent sans ornements ni fioritures. Devant son regard curieux Andromeda sourit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur une fine poudre verte émeraude scintillait à la lueur des flammes.

« Le fonctionnement est simple, lui expliqua Ted, journal sous le bras, pendant qu'Oyrrhus passait devant pour montrer l'exemple, tu en prends un peu tu rentres dans la cheminée et tu dis où tu veux aller. Ha ! N'oublie pas de parler fort et distinctement. »

Seren sursauta légèrement quand Oyrrhus disparut dans le grondement d'une grande gerbe de flammes vertes.

« Il n'y a pas de risque de se tromper ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

_ Si mais si tu fais comme je t'ai dis tu n'as rien à craindre.

_ D'accord. Acquiesça Seren. »

Elle prit une pincée de poudre dans la tabatière et s'avança dans l'antre. Les flammes lui léchaient le bout des doigts, elles étaient tous justes tièdes. Seren frémit, elle n'aimait pas le feu. Elle prit une grande inspiration et jeta la poudre dans le brasier :

« Chemin de Traverse ! »

La lumière verte l'éblouis et un souvenir qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder resurgit et la happa avec la force d'un ouragan tandis que son corps se faisait emporter dans un tourbillon glacé.

_Des rayons de lumières jaillissaient de tous les côtés et s'écrasaient sur des silhouettes brumeuses dans de grandes gerbes d'étincelles. Des colonnes de flammes bleues et oranges crépitaient et leur chaleur faisait larmoyer ses yeux. Des cris et bruits sourds emplissaient l'atmosphère et la seule chose dont elle avait pleinement conscience était les bras qui l'étreignaient avec force. _

_Les rayons s'entrecroisaient, tantôt verts, tantôt rouges, et les hurlements s'amplifiaient..._

_Soudain la personne qui la serrait contre elle poussa un cri d'horreur et de rage mêlée. Seren sentit les bras tressaillir puis la lâcher, les cris continuaient de résonner… Une forme floue s'arrêta à quelque pas d'elle, braquant un bout de bois vers sa tête, elle sembla hésiter puis se pencha..._

« Seren ! Seren est-ce que ça va ? »

L'interpellée recouvra ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux transie d'effroi, le souffle court comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

Oyrrhus était agenouillé prés d'elle avec Auxilius et ils la dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Sa vue se brouilla un instant puis tout redevint net et elle reconnu le Chaudron Baveur. La clientèle ne leur prêtait aucune attention et Seren en était profondément soulagée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_J'aimerais bien le savoir…_

_ Tu t'es trompée en annonçant ta destination ?

_ Non elle l'a bien prononcé. Répondit Auxilius à sa place.

_ Un petit malaise, je crois. Dit-elle sans grande conviction enfin en saisissant la main tendue de son cousin. »

Seren réalisa alors qu'elle était couverte de suie, elle s'apprêtait à frotter ses vêtements mais l'oncle d'Oyrrhus fut plus rapide. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège inconnu, l'instant d'après toute trace de suie avait disparue. Elle le remercia timidement et ils le suivirent dans la petite cour qui masquait le passage du Chemin de Traverse.

Dans le dos d'Auxilius, Oyrrhus lui lança un regard interrogatif il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien et il voyait bien que son amie lui cachait des choses. Seren haussa les épaule, elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vu.

Ils franchirent d'un même pas la grande arcade qui s'ouvrait à eux quand tout à coup…

« Hé Slyth… Seren, Oyrrhus ! Appelèrent des voix à côté de l'apothicaire. »

C'était Blaise et Millicent qui les attendaient avec impatience.

« On a failli attendre ! s'indigna faussement Blaise. Théo a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, vous avez reçu son hibou ? Pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?

_ Demande donc à Seren… soupira Oyrrhus.

_ Ha ? S'étonna Millicent. Mademoiselle met du temps à se préparer ?

_ Certainement pas. Contra Seren qui ne voulait pas que la conversation prenne cette direction. Dis Zabini… j'ai cru entendre ta langue riper sur mon prénom…

_ Aïe ! Je suis découvert ! s'exclama ce dernier, une main sur le cœur, avant de remarquer Auxilius. Bonjour monsieur Lestrange.

_ Bonjour Blaise. répondit Auxilius avec un sourire. Comment se porte ta mère ?

_ Très bien, elle vous passe le bonjour.

_ Tu la remercieras…

_ Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Pendant l'échange Oyrrhus envoya un petit coup dans les côtes de Seren et il lui glissa :

« Belle esquive…

_ Merci, je trouve aussi.

_ Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça…

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. Lui rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.

_ Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vos messes basses tout les deux ? Merlin, on dirait deux complices en train de comploter un coup foireux !

_ Je t'emmerde Zabini ! lui répondit aimablement Oyrrhus après s'être assuré que son oncle était suffisamment loin.

_ Quelle grossièreté… déplora Millicent.

_ Tu peux parler la fine fleur… Tu ne t'es pas montrée aussi sensible avec Finnigan l'autre jour…

_ Il m'avait cherché !

_ Il t'a aussi trouvée. Renvoya Blaise. »

Ils se disputaient encore lorsque Seren poussa la porte d'un magasin d'équipement magique. Elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention, en quatre mois elle s'était habituée à ces_ interminables_ chamailleries taquines caractéristiques de sa maison. Le vendeur, un sorcier à l'air revêche emmitouflé dans une ample robe pastel, leur adressa un regard suspicieux pendant que Seren cherchait le cadeau idéal pour Tonks.

« Tu as prévu quoi pour Tonks, Oyrrhus ? demanda Seren. Qu'on ne lui prenne pas la même chose.

_ Un scrutoscope de poche.

_ Un scruto-quoi ?

_ C'est un objet qui permet de détecter s'il y a quelqu'un a qui tu ne peux pas faire confiance dans les environs. Le devança Millicent. Enfin si Oyrrhus y a laissé assez de Mornilles…

_ Non mais tu me prends pour qui là ? Je ne m'appelle pas Drago moi !

_ Rha ! Non par pitié pas ce nom quand on est en vacance ! Gémit Seren. Laissez-moi l'oublier !

_ Tu va aller le voir, ça va être dur de l'oublier.

_ Ha la ferme ! »

Elle opta finalement pour un étui pour baguette qui s'attache automatiquement à l'endroit voulu et un livre sur _les dragons et leurs œufs _de Malincus Torchesec.

Ses amis trouvèrent eux aussi leur bonheur et, à la fin de leur emplettes, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse du Florian Fortârome et ils discutèrent et rigolèrent jusqu'à ce que Auxilius revienne. Seren remarqua qu'il prit bien le temps de regarder de tous les côtés avant de sortir de la rue dans laquelle il était allé : Allée des Embrumes annonçait un panneau. L'endroit était réputé malfamé et peu fréquentable, aussi elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire là-bas…

Leurs amis partirent retrouver leurs parents et Seren et Oyrrhus se retrouvèrent seuls avec Auxilius. Respirant un grand coup Seren tenta sa chance :

« M. Lestrange ?

_Auxilius. Corrigea calmement l'homme.

_Euh… Auxilius pourrions-nous faire un détour ? Il me reste un cadeau à trouver… et il est du côté des moldus. »

L'oncle d'Oyrrhus lui adressa un regard surpris, lui-même n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une ville moldue depuis dix ans. Et la dernière fois c'était pour livrer bataille. Machinalement il passa une main sur sa cicatrice, non, il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Mais le regard bicolore et implorant de Seren le conduit à accepter et il maudit intérieurement ses parents, on n'avait pas idée de faire des enfants si peu innocents...

Ils passèrent donc par le Chadron Baveur et sortirent du côté moldu de Londres, Oyrrhus ouvrit de grand yeux, il n'avait jamais vu cette face du monde pour de vrai et après avoir vu une vieille dame manquer de se faire renversé il se dit que son oncle devait peut-être avoir eu raison de l'en écarter... après coup il se demanda aussi comment Seren avait pu vivre dans une jungle pareille pendant dix ans.

En grande connaisseuse Seren les guida à travers les rues et trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grande enseigne d'un magasin et Oyrrhus semblait captivé pas les baies vitrées coulissantes qui servaient d'entrée. Seren sourit, le moment était venu de mettre son plan en place.

« C'est là ?

_Oui.

_Comment les moldus font pour rentrer ?

_C'est comme le système de la voie 9 ¾, il faut courir pour les traverser. Regarde. »

Seren s'élança et passa à la suite d'un gros monsieur avec une moustache particulièrement dense et d'une femme maigre au visage chevalin. Tout deux étaient en train de s'extasier sur tout ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir offrir à leur « Dudlynouchet » pour Noël.

Elle ne leur prêta nullement attention et fit signe à Oyrrhus de l'imiter une fois les portes refermées.

Le jeune sorcier prit son élan, commença à courir et…

Bang !

Il se prit la vitre de plein fouet et se retrouva sur les fesses au milieu du trottoir, l'air hébété. Auxilius sourit et secoua la tête devant la bêtise de son neveu : il s'était vraiment fait avoir comme un Pitiponk. Et Seren était morte de rire de l'autre côté de la vitre, ce qui fit sursauter les moldus qui regardait Oyrrhus sans comprendre.

Une chose était sûre son cousin allait lui en vouloir longtemps pour ça…

Dans son dos le couple de moldu s'était arrêté et la regardait les yeux exorbités. Le regard passa d'elle à Oyrrhus puis à Auxilius qui était vêtu de sa robe de sorcier. Une expression d'indescriptible horreur passa sur leurs visages et ils pressèrent le pas pour s'éloigner au plus vite.

Auxilius le remarqua mais ne dit rien, il devait rattraper Oyrrhus avant que se dernier ne se jette sur Seren pour l'étrangler. Il fallait que le garçon conserve le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, après il allait s'en vouloir et c'est lui, Auxilius, qui récupèrerait les pots cassés.

« Oyrrhus ! L'interpela-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

_ Je vais lui faire manger sa baguette !

_ Tu n'es pas un de ces stupides Griffondor qui foncent tête baissée si ? Reprend-toi bon sang ! Merlin, je suis certain que Nimphadora lui a glissé quelques _idées_ avant de partir si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Oyrrhus grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible mais se calma, le regard flamboyant et la mine boudeuse. Si Tonks était vraiment derrière tout ça la vengeance serait terrible… pour Seren aussi d'ailleurs car il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle avait dû s'empresser d'accepter.

Pendant ce temps Seren avait trouvé son bonheur, était passée à la caisse et ressortait son paquet sous le bras.

_Efficace… _

« C'est bon je l'ai ! On peut rentrer. Dit-elle innocemment en prenant bien garde à se placer de manière à ce qu'Auxilius soit entre eux.

_ Il te restait de l'argent moldu ?

_ A vrai dire je n'en ai jamais eu mais j'en ai convertis à Gringotts. »

Oyrrhus la regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien, encore trop vexé pour parler.

Ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur et ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus : par les voies de cheminée. Seren reprit avec anxiété la poudre verte, elle n'avait pas envie de refaire un « malaise ». Fort heureusement quand elle les jeta dans le brasier rien ne se produisit et elle atterrit dans le salon des Tonks en toussant bruyamment. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait elle se fit attaquer par un plumeau bleu brandit par un Lav consciencieux. Seren éternua de plus belle et éclata de rire en se tortillant pour essayer d'échapper à l'outil vengeur.

Oyrrhus était assis sur le tapis et il essuyait les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il avait subi le même traitement et s'était roulé par terre.

Lorsqu'Auxilius apparut à son tour dans l'antre, il ôta toute trace de suie d'un coup de baguette et sortit de la cheminée avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est pas juste ! S'indigna Oyrrhus. Pourquoi il n'y a pas eut droit lui ?

_ C'est parce que monsieur Lestrange peut utiliser la magie. Répondit Lav de sa petite voix couinante en faisant enfin disparaître son plumeau. Les jeunes maîtres non pas encore le droit d'avoir recourt à la magie…

_C'est définitif, je préfère les balais. Soupira Seren. Peux-tu mettre ça dans ma chambre sans te faire voir Lav ?

_ C'est comme si s'était fait mademoiselle.

_Merci. »

L'elfe de maison prit les cadeaux que lui tendait Seren et disparut à l'instant même où Ted entrait dans la pièce. Seren et Oyrrhus s'éclipsèrent à leur tour pendant que les deux adultes discutaient. Oyrrhus découvrit la nouvelle chambre de Seren et siffla d'admiration.

« Et ben, ça doit te changer non ?

_C'est sur. Sourit Seren. Mais je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y habituer.

_C'est toujours mieux que la chambre que tu va avoir au manoir…

_Tu me fais peur…

_Tout en fioriture et en trop grand. Lâcha Oyrrhus avec une moue dégoutée. On peut aisément faire rentrer cinq personnes dans un lit, et je ne te parle pas des tapisseries, des tentures, des rideaux et autre tapis tous plus chers les uns que les autres…

_Ho, je sens que je vais adorer. Sourit narquoisement Seren. Je vais en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

_Des vertes et argentées surtout, un vrai repère de Serpentard… mais dis-moi plutôt c'est Tonks qui t'as demandé de me faire le coup foireux de tout à l'heure, traîtresse ?

_Secret professionnel.

_C'est ça où je te harcèle jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est pas passé sur le Chemin de Traverse !

_Tu le feras quand même de toute façon ! Renvoya Seren l'air faussement outrée.

_Pas faux… Mais tu sais Seren si ça a un rapport avec la magie il faut faire attention… ça peux cacher autre chose. »

Seren secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, non ce qu'elle avait vu n'était rien de plus qu'un souvenir, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une pure invention de son esprit. Sans préambule Lav se matérialisa devant eux, les faisant sursauter tout les deux, il inclina respectueusement la tête avant de s'adresser à Oyrrhus :

« Monsieur Lestrange vous attend en bas.

_Merci Lav. »

Une fois Oyrrhus et son oncle partis Seren accompagna Ted dans son atelier, il voulait à tout prix lui montrer quelque chose.

Car Ted Tonks adorait littéralement tout ce que touchait de prés où de loin à la mécanique, il s'amusait souvent à la coupler avec la magie et le résultat était pour le moins surprenant : des oiseaux de métal qui voletait souplement, des montres qui servaient à tout sauf à lire l'heure, des modèles réduits de locomotives qui vous apportait le thé, une guitare électrique pliable qui prend la place d'un dé à coudre dans les poches… Son atelier était remplit de bizarrerie enchantées qu'il façonnait lui-même et Seren était émerveillé par ces prouesses techniques et magiques.

Elle-même était plutôt habile de ses mains et à l'orphelinat on lui avait demandé plus d'une fois de remettre en état un tuyau cassé, une chaudière défectueuse où encore une horloge déréglée… ce n'était pas des tâche que l'on confirait décemment à un enfant mais Seren s'en sortait bien et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eut le choix là-bas.

Ted fut ravie d'apprendre qu'ils partageaient au moins un centre d'intérêt et il lui proposa de l'aider sur son dernier projet : modifier ses oiseaux pour qu'ils portent des messages sur les longues distances. Ça « éviterait bien des fientes » d'après lui.

Andromeda et Tonks accueillirent la nouvelle avec moins d'enthousiasme, Ted avait plus d'une fois généré des catastrophes dans son atelier et voir Seren suivre le même chemin n'était pas pour les rassurer. Heureusement elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser intentionnellement la magie hors de l'école.

La veille de Noël fut surement l'un des plus beaux jours qui resterait dans la mémoire de Seren jamais à sa connaissance elle s'était sentie aussi bien. Ted assurait la bonne ambiance autour de la table où ils s'étaient réunis. Un vrai repas de famille entouré de gens aimants, voilà quelque chose que Seren découvrait à peine.

Bien sûr, Nimphadora et Oyrrhus ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'échanger des crasses à tout bout de champ et il fallut attendre que Tonks ai enfoncé la tête du brun dans son pudding et que ce dernier se jette sur elle et fasse une crise pour qu'Andromeda et Auxilius se décident enfin à les séparer en riant tellement qu'ils avaient un mal fou à les tenir.

« On est bien loin des repas de famille avec ma sœur et pourtant j'ai cru la voir en train de taper du pied pendant un instant. Confia Andromeda en tentant d'aplatir une des mèches hérissées de Tonks qui avait pris une curieuse teinte entre le vert et le jaune. Comme quand Sirius lui mettait des araignées dans les cheveux le jour de son anniversaire. Chaque année l'araignée était plus grosse…

_Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais perdu cette habitude. Ajouta Auxilius avec un sourire moqueur devant le visage rouge d'Oyrrhus. Le prend pas mal sur toi c'est amusant, elle s'était flippant.

_Mais oui il trop mignon le petit Oyrrhus ! s'exclama Tonks en lui frottant énergiquement la tête.

_Ne me touche pas Nimphadora !

_Je ne m'appelle pas Nimphadora petite tête. »

A minuit tapante les cadeaux apparurent devant chacun pour la plus grande surprise de certains qui ne pensait pas en recevoir autant.

Oyrrhus reçut une cape toute neuve et une montagne de livre sur le Quidditch avec des sortes de lunettes d'aviateur pour jouer par temps de pluie. Seren sourit discrètement en le voyant s'extasier sur la collection de figurines de joueurs de Quidditch qu'elle lui avait offerte.

Auxilius eut droit à une paire de gant en cuir de dragon de qualité et une nouvelle et magnifique plume blanche sur laquelle se promenaient des reflets irisés, comme mus pas une volonté qui leur était propre. Seren n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'oiseau à auquel on l'avait prise mais il devait être très beau.

Andromeda déballa un service à thé enchanté équipé d'une théière qui chauffe toujours l'eau à la bonne température pour ne pas se brûler et un miroir à Double Sens.

Tonks parue ravie de l'étui pour baguette et du scrutoscope qu'elle qualifia de pratique. Mais elle paru nettement moins contente en observant le livre sur les dragons et un pull avec le même motif, elle marmonna quelque chose comme « j'espère que je vais bientôt faire autre chose… ».

Ted découvrir l'intégrale d'AC/DC avec des étoiles plein les yeux et Seren jugea qu'elle avait bien choisi, à côté Oyrrhus grimaça en se souvenant de la baie vitrée.

Enfin Seren sourit en recevant le _Manuel de défense : Ou comment se tirer d'une situation dangereuse. Sorts et astuces_ son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle allait en faire usage souvent. Puis elle se rendit compte que cinq paires d'yeux étaient toujours braqués sur elle, elle leur rendit leurs regards sans comprendre : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à la fixer comme ça ?

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

_Tu penses que c'est tout ce que tu as ?

_Et bien oui je le pensais mais si vous me dites ça c'est qu'il y a autre chose…

_Bravo Ted. Soupira Andromeda.

_C'est clair, par Morgane papa t'es pas doué…

_Ho ça va ! Par ici mademoiselle et on ferme bien les yeux ! »

Seren s'exécuta mais Oyrrhus ajouta un bandeau avec un « faut pas lui faire confiance » et elle se laissa guider. Ils montèrent un étage, puis deux, puis trois.

_On va dans la… ma chambre ?_

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, on la fit entrer, elle sentit le nœud se desserrer lui le bandeau quitter son visage.

« Tu peux les ouvrir. »

Seren ouvrit les yeux et resta bouche bée devant la surprise qui l'attendait. Un piano à queue noir laqué trônait fièrement dans un coin de sa chambre devant la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers eux, ils lui avaient offert un piano !

« On a pensé, commença Andromeda d'une voix douce, que comme s'était ton premier vrai Noël on devait faire les choses en grand…

_...Et puis on avait une taupe pour savoir ce que tu aimais. Dit Ted en faisant un clin d'œil à Oyrrhus. Elle a volontiers laissé trainer ses oreilles pour nous…

_... Et c'est comme ça que nous avons découvert un peu par hasard que tu avais toujours rêvé d'apprendre à jouer du piano. Continua Tonks.

_Or par un curieux hasard je pense être en mesure de t'apprendre à en jouer. Acheva Andromeda avec un sourire. »

Les seuls mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Seren sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses joues se mouillèrent avant même qu'elle n'ait pleinement réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Andromeda la prit gentiment contre elle et, autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, jamais Seren n'aurait pu rêver d'un plus beau cadeau que l'affection que lui avait offert les Tonks ce soir là.

Le lendemain Seren se leva avec l'horrible impression qu'on lui forçait le pas vers le gibet. Elle grimaça, si elle l'avait pu elle aurait volontiers donné l'intégralité de sa chambre forte plutôt que d'aller passer le jour de Noël chez son oncle et sa tante. Hélas, comme Oyrrhus elle n'avait pas le choix et elle essayait vainement de se réconforter en ce disant qu'ils seraient deux dans la même galère.

Andromeda la regarda partir avec anxiété, elle connaissait bien sa sœur et craignait qu'elle n'influence Seren. Ted partageait ses pensées et ne semblait pas enclin à la laisser filer.

Mais Seren devait partir et elle se dirigea à regret vers la cheminée avec le regard d'une suppliciée.

« Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire. Cracha-t-elle enfin en jetant une poignée de poudre verte dans les flammes. »

Les flammes vertes dansèrent devant ses yeux et elle se laissa emporter dans le tourbillon sans oser bouger le petit doigt. Puis tout redevint limpide et elle se retrouva dans un petit salon somptueusement décoré, tout en dorure et en ornements. Des figures de plantes grimpaient le long des angles, le marbre blanc sous ses pieds brillait, impeccablement nettoyé et d'incroyable tentures s'étendaient dans la pièce avec une minutie calculée.

Seren leva enfin les yeux vers les quatre personnes qui l'attendait, _visiblement_ Oyrrhus était déjà là.

_Pile à l'heure ils n'ont rien à redire._ Pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle s'inspecta brièvement, la cheminée des Malfoy devait disposer d'un sort particulier car elle n'était pas couverte de suie et il n'y avait aucun plumeau en vue.

Sa chère tante Narcissa lui sourit, chose surprenante en soi, et s'empressa de venir la serrer contre elle. L'étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec celle des Tonks, franche et naturelle, celle-ci était retenue et immanquablement froide. Seren se força pour ne pas faire la grimace et se contenta d'un salut poli :

« Bonjour ma tante. Mon oncle. Ajouta-t-elle une fois que Narcissa l'eut relâché.

_Je suis heureux de te voir chez nous. Lui répondit-il.

_Ho oui ça ce voit…_

_Tu as bien dormie ? Enchaîna sa tante d'une voix douce. Oyrrhus avait l'air un peu fatigué en arrivant.

_Oui, je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'endormir. »

Drago lui adressa un regard furibond et elle faillit sourire narquoisement en réponse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, hormis être là, mais tout ce qui pouvait embêter le jeune sorcier blond était le bienvenu.

Lucius Malfoy vint se placer derrière elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, un bref regard échangé avec Oyrrhus lui apprit qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se dégager.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller nous installer dans le grand salon ? Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Ainsi fut-t-il. Dire que la pièce était « grande » serait presque un euphémisme au goût de Seren, elle comprenait mieux ce qu'Oyrrhus avait voulu dire en parlant du goût ostentatoire des Malfoy. Tout semblait avoir été étudié afin que chaque coin où recoin où un invité pourrait poser les yeux soit remarquable. Que ce soit la tapisserie, les meubles, le sol ou le plafond, tout transpirait le luxe. Ceci-dit Seren devait bien avouer que cela avait été fait avec goût. Décidément pour elle ce manoir ressemblait davantage à un palais par bien des aspects.

Même lorsqu'ils s'assirent Seren sentit que tout avait été calculé avec minutie. Oyrrhus, Drago et elle étaient en face de Lucius et Narcissa prit élégamment place à la droite de son mari. De cette manière aucun des trois premières années ne pouvait consulter les deux autres du regard. Une manœuvre très habile pour empêcher Oyrrhus de lui indiquer discrètement la démarche à suivre.

Seren se crispa légèrement, elle l'avait bien compris, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur : il ne fallait pas que les Malfoy aient quoi que ce soit à reprocher à « l'éducation » qu'elle recevait des Tonks.

« Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que nous t'avons vue, commença tranquillement Narcissa avec un sourire aimable, tu tenais tout juste entre les bras de ta mère…

Ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est comment tu as pu finir dans un orphelinat moldu… fit soudain Lucius, sourcils légèrement froncés. Ça n'a aucun sens, surtout pour quelqu'un de ton rang.

_Mon rang, bien sûr…_

Il serait judicieux, se risqua-t-elle hautainement, d'effectuer une petite recherche à se sujet, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à saisir comment c'est possible. »

Oyrrhus la fixa comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête mais eut le bon sens de se taire. Seren prit grand soin de ne pas le regarder, sa tirade en aurait pâti et elle aurait perdu toute sa crédibilité aux yeux de son oncle et de sa tante.

Seren venait de réaliser que ces petits séjours chez son oncle et sa tante _adorés_ pourraient lui servir… Il y avait de nombreuse zones d'ombres de son passé qu'elle aimerait éclaircir et, sauf erreur de sa part, son oncle avait le bras long. Peut-être pourrait-elle découvrir deux ou trois petites choses grâce à cela.

Car Seren s'était renseignée, or même en temps de guerre les enfants de sorciers ne se perdaient pas. On ne les envoyait pas chez les moldus comme cela avait été le cas pour elle, ils étaient toujours rendus à d'autres sorciers de proche parenté. Pourquoi Seren Slytheryth avait-elle eu un traitement différent ? Mais surtout qui avait demandé ou fait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi ?

Et puis, elle n'en doutait pas, les Malfoy feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour la contenter. Enfin du moins au début. Un éclat de satisfaction passa au fond des yeux gris et froids de Lucius Malfoy comme pour le lui confirmer.

_L'arroseur arrosé… _pensa Seren en souriant intérieurement.

Elle n'avait pas été répartie à Serpentard pour rien, ses airs sages et complaisants ne seraient pas gratuits. Cependant elle devait aussi garder à l'esprit que les deux adultes en face d'elle étaient eux aussi allé à Serpentard. Ce serait comme de jouer aux échecs, elle devrait avoir à l'œil chaque déplacement et agir en conséquence sans dévoiler son jeu. La partie serait remportée par le camp le plus rusé et Seren comptait bien en sortir victorieuse.

« Je peux t'assurer que je vais me pencher sur le sujet avec attention. Dit Lucius. »

Ils passèrent bien une heure ainsi, à discuter de choses plus ou moins futiles. Un moment particulièrement inconfortable car il y avait des silences à couper au couteau entre les répliques polies.

Enfin on lui montra sa chambre. A l'étage elle était entre celle de Drago et celle d'Oyrrhus et ce dernier n'avait pas exagéré à ce sujet non plus. La pièce étaient occupée par un lit démesuré et tout, du sol au plafond, étaient aux couleurs de sa maison.

Soigneusement empaquetés, ses cadeaux de Noël étaient posés sur le lit. Et quand elle disait « ses »… il s'agissait en réalité d'une petite montagne !

Seren pris celui qui était posé au sommet et l'ouvrit en s'attend à quelque chose d'horriblement coûteux. La boîte contenait deux tenues de Quidditch, protections comprises, faite des meilleures étoffes pour ses matchs à venir. Une pour l'hiver et la pluie, l'autre pour un temps plus clément. Elle les remercia humblement, au moins les tenues seraient utiles et elle pourrait rendre celles qu'elle utilisait pour le moment à l'école.

Et quand ils lui demandèrent ce que les Tonks lui avaient offert et qu'elle répondit un piano ils parurent assez surpris. Même dans le monde des sorcier ce genre d'instruments étaient assez chers, surtout un Clavmagic comme celui qu'ils lui avaient offert.

« Sais-tu en jouer ? demanda Narcissa, incertaine. »

Après tout on leur avait bien dit que Seren avait été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu. Les pensionnaires on rarement le droit d'avoir de tels loisirs.

« Pas encore mais Andromeda a promis de m'apprendre. Répondit Seren avant de réaliser son erreur. »

Au prénom de sa sœur un feu rancunier s'était allumé dans les yeux bleus de sa tante, à coup sûr elle allait prendre cela pour un défi. Seren s'en mordit les lèvres, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça.

Narcissa dut s'en rendre compte car elle se força à sourire et pris un faux air détendue quand elle reprit la parole.

« Ma sœur n'était pas vraiment une virtuose du piano… Bella non plus d'ailleurs. Soupira-t-elle. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi on ne lui laissait pas faire de la batterie comme bon nombre de garçons. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de casser ses instruments en représailles. Mais ton père était un remarquable violoncelliste ! »

Seren n'ajouta rien, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir tout ça et plutôt que de commettre une bourde elle préférait garder le silence. Après un moment particulièrement gênant Lucius et Narcissa prirent enfin congé en leur donnant rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures trente précise. Oyrrhus et Drago en firent de même après un bref instant d'hésitation l'hériter des Lestrange aurait bien voulu rester pour discuter mais ici on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une oreille indiscrète.

Seren attendit un moment debout après que la porte ne fût close puis elle poussa une partie des paquets et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se frotta les yeux, fatiguée, et souffla tout l'air de ses poumons.

Le temps au manoir Malfoy allait lui paraître terriblement long…


	7. Donjons et Dragons

Chapitre 7 : Donjons et dragons.

Seren gardait le front appuyé sur la vitre froide du train. Sur ses genoux Zéphyr somnolait paisiblement et assis en face d'elle, Oyrrhus et Théodore faisaient une partie de Bavboules. A première vue c'était le second qui gagnait pour le moment et Oyrrhus commençait à s'inquiéter : le perdant avait juré sur sa baguette qu'il aiderait Seren à préparer sa bêtise monumentale en fin d'année pour honorer la promesse faite à Peeves. Et, connaissant leur amie, ils savaient tout les deux que ce serait un pari risqué.

Seren bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les vacances n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Les quelques jours passés chez les Malfoy avait encore un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il lui avait fallu tout la patience du monde pour ne pas se montrer désagréable. Salazar savait où elle l'avait trouvée !

Lors de premier repas, le soir même de son arrivée, elle avait failli commettre un nombre incalculable d'impairs. D'un côté avec trois fourchettes et autant de couteau et de cuillères aux formes et aux dimensions diverses et variées il y avait de quoi se mélanger les pinceaux. Heureusement, elle avait pensé à regarder ce que ses cousins faisaient avant d'agir elle-même. Quoiqu'eux non plus n'étaient pas irréprochables et Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas hésité à claquer bien fort la main de son fils quand fît une erreur. Drago avait coupé sa salade, or on ne coupe jamais sa salade dans les bonnes familles mais on la _plie_.

Merveilleux.

Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'ustensiles et de règles _inutiles_ à table. Pour manger les règles de l'orphelinat étaient bien plus simples, dures certes mais simple.

Il fallait attendre d'être servi en se lançant des regards torves et suspicieux et avaler le contenu de son assiette le plus vite possible. Plus vous passiez de temps à table, plus il y avait de risque que quelqu'un vous crache dans l'assiette pour s'approprier votre part. Mais non ici il fallait prendre son temps, bien mâcher, et surtout il fallait profiter des saveurs du plat.

La vitesse à laquelle Seren engloutissait la nourriture avait laissé son oncle et sa tante pantois. Sur le ton d'une plaisanterie plus que mesurée ils lui avaient même demandé depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mangé. L'évocation de l'orphelinat qui suivit à demi-mot leur fit froncer les sourcils et une moue dégoutée se peignit sur les traits de son cher cousin blond.

« On voit d'où tu tiens tes manières de sauvage. Lui avait-il glissé sournoisement pendant que ses parents s'indignaient _à nouveau_.

_Et moi je découvre d'où vient l'égo surdimensionné de sa _majesté_. Fera-t-il l'honneur aux pauvres bouseux que nous sommes de descendre de son pied d'estale ? »

Les joues de Drago avaient légèrement chauffées et Oyrrhus n'avait pas pu retenir un sourire moqueur, l'air de dire « tu l'as cherchée celle-là ». Le reste du repas s'était passé sans accrochage, chose que Seren ne considérait pas comme possible avant ce jour.

Le reste du séjour avait été une plaie pour la jeune sorcière. Elle avait dû être constamment regardante sur ses manières, ses expressions et surtout sur son langage. Elle choisissait ses mots avec autant de soin que possible et réfléchissait bien avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Pas question que quoi que ce soit de s'échappe et qu'elle se retrouve dans l'embarras !

Oyrrhus avait d'ailleurs salué sa maîtrise une bonne demi-douzaine de fois par des regards admiratifs en coin. Son caractère bien trempé lui permettait difficilement de faire la même chose. Cependant il n'avait pas oublié le coup bas de Seren et il avait la ferme intension de le lui faire payer…

A vrais dire, les injures crachées sous cape avec Drago étaient les seules petites choses qui pimentaient un peu ses journées.

Enfin, ça et les parties de Quidditch à trois qui se déroulaient quelque part dans les nombreux hectares que comprenait le domaine.

Parties qui comportaient trois équipes de un joueur et où ils étaient tous les trois poursuiveurs. Globalement il s'agissait d'un combat aérien pour avoir la balle et avec tous les entrainements qu'elle avait suivi depuis le début de l'année elle avait un avantage non négligeable sur eux. Quoiqu'Oyrrhus s'en sortait plutôt bien dés qu'il s'agissait d'écarter Drago de sa trajectoire. Seren se fit la promesse d'en parler à Flint pour l'année prochaine, Oyrrhus était peut-être un bon batteur en devenir.

Quand à Malfoy, et bien il devait fulminer en silence car les deux autre se liguaient contre lui à partir du moment où il touchait la balle. L'accord tactique entre ces deux là ne le surprenait pas – loin de là ! – mais il était_ exaspéré _de devoir rentrer au manoir et d'être obliger _d'admettre _devant sa mère qu'il s'était fait battre. Rien n'était pire pour un Malfoy que de s'avouer vaincu !

Le pire dans l'histoire, pour Seren, était qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre n'importe quoi dans ses lettres, d'ailleurs elle était rarement seule au moment de les écrire. Il lui fallait redoubler de finesse pour que ce qu'elle couchait sur le papier passe pour positif et innocent. Pour le reste elle faisait confiance à Zéphyr, la chouette aurait tôt fait d'apporter les enveloppes à bon port et de revenir avec des réponses tout aussi mesurées.

Cette petite période avait été mal vécue des deux côtés et au moment de repartir à Poudlard, Seren et Oyrrhus n'avaient été que trop heureux de quitter leur cousin sur le quai. Sentiment partagé car Drago s'était empressé de rejoindre sa bande sans leur adresser un seul regard.

Les deux Serpentard avaient souri, à coup sûr il n'allait pas arrêter de se plaindre tout le long du trajet. Ils eurent une pensé pour Blaise, si le garçon ne trouvait pas un moyen de s'éclipser il passerait de _longues et terribles_ heures à se faire rabattre les oreilles avec les histoires de Malfoy.

Mais pour le moment nul signe de Zabini ni même de Millicent en vue.

_Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle…_ pensa Seren. _Ou peut-être pas._

Elle se replongea dans la _fascinante_ contemplation de la buée en train de se former sur la vitre.

Finalement elle décida que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de passer le temps et elle sortit le_ Manuel de défense : Ou comment se tirer d'une situation dangereuse. Sorts et astuces. _Ce serait toujours plus instructif et divertissant que de rédiger thèse sur la condensation pendant les longs trajets.

Seren corna sans remord les pages qui expliquait comment lancer des maléfices comme le Bloque-jambes, le sortilège de Désarmement et plein d'autres choses toute plus utiles les unes que les autres. Si Hermione l'avait vue elle ne doutait pas que l'érudite en herbe aurait hurlé au meurtre et que son cri aurait résonné jusqu'à Poudlard…

A peine venait-elle de formuler cette pensée que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur une Hermione avec une trace de bronzage évoquant des lunettes de soleil autour des yeux.

« Enfin je vous trouve ! S'exclama-t-elle essoufflée. Ça fait des heures que je vous cherche partout.

Bonjour Hermione. La salua Oyrrhus les yeux toujours rivés sur la partir de Bavboules en cours.

Tes vacances au ski c'était bien ? demanda Seren en fermant promptement son livre.

Ho, oui c'était super… mais comment est-ce que tu connais… Ha ! Oui c'est vrai tu as grandi chez des moldus.

Certains l'oublient vite. Ricana Théodore en mettant sadiquement un terme à la partie. J'ai gagné Oyrrhus, c'est toi qui t'y colle !

Je suis sûr que t'as triché !

Faux !

Bref... les interrompit Seren qui les voyait déjà venir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous cherchais ? Je croyais que tu devais faire le trajet avec Neville.

C'est parce que… Et bien… Bafouilla nerveusement Hermione. Comment dire… »

Voir le prodige de Griffondor perdre ses moyens et être réduite à danser d'un pied sur l'autre était inédit et les trois Serpentard lui portèrent une attention à la mesure de l'évènement.

« Hermione ? dit-le d'un coup ça passera mieux…

Bon d'accord, vous vous souvenez du chien à trois têtes ?

Et comment ! répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

C'est… difficile à oublier. Commenta Seren qui faisait encore des cauchemars peuplés de gueules aux crocs acérés.

Vous vous rappelez de sur quoi il était ?

Oui une trappe, dit Théodore en s'agitant impatiemment, où veux-tu en venir ?

Et bien Hagrid…

Le garde-chasse ?

Oui… donc Hagrid a involontairement lâché que ce que gardait le chien était en rapport avec un sorcier, et que c'était Dumbledore qui avait demandé à ce que cet objet soit déplacé de Gringotts pour le mettre en sécurité à Poudlard.

Mais Gringotts est réputé inviolable !

Non, intervint Oyrrhus, en début d'année il y avait un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier…

…disant qu'il y avait eu un cambriolage à Gringotts ! Le coffre 713 ! C'est ce qui nous à mis la puce à l'oreille !

Alors là je ne vous suis plus du tout… marmonna Seren. Ce coffre était vide... Hagrid l'avait vi… Ho par la baguette de Goddric ne me dit pas que ce que cherchait ce voleur est dans le château ?

Et bien si !

Merveilleux, et qu'est-ce qui peut bien nécessiter un gardien aussi _monstrueux _?

Hagrid a dit que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec un certain Nicolas Flamel.

Qui est-ce ?

C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir, Harry, Ron et moi. Soupira Hermione.

Ça me dit quelque chose… »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Oyrrhus qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche et il fronça les sourcils, plongé dans des souvenirs.

« Mon oncle m'en a parlé une fois, je… enfin j'étais petit hein ! Je lui avais demandé s'il existait un moyen de vivre éternellement. Il m'a raconté l'histoire de ce gars là, Nicolas Flamel, c'est un alchimiste je crois, il a crée une Pierre philosophale. Mon oncle m'a dit qu'il avait plus de six cents cinquante ans !

Mais oui, bien sûr ! S'extasia Hermione, surexcitée. Elle change le métal en or et produit un élixir de longue vie ! C'est ça !

Question à part, fit Théo, soudain soupçonneux, pour quelle obscure raison vouliez-vous savoir ça en bons petits Griffondor ? Vous espionnez toujours notre directeur ?

Depuis que Ronald et Harry l'ont vue revenir du couloir interdit on a continué de le soupçonner. Avoua la jeune sorcière en se tordant les mains. Je sais que pour vous c'est différent, c'est votre directeur de maison et c'est pour ça que Ron ne voulait pas que l'on vous en parle.

C'est étrange, ça ne me surprend pas de sa part…

Tu sais il n'a pas mauvais fond…

Mouai on dit souvent ça.

Il est juste un peu étroit d'esprit. Peut-il seulement tenir debout ?

Où ça ?

Dans son esprit !

Ce n'est pas le sujet, les interrompit Théodore, que ferait Rogue avec la Pierre philosophale ? ça n'a aucun sens. S'il voulait l'utiliser on s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt. Et puis on ne gagne rien de bon à tromper la mort, elle finie toujours par vous rattraper…

C'est vrai, acquiesça Oyrrhus l'air grave, et il ne ferait pas ça par cupidité. La magie c'est bien mais ça à aussi ses conséquences. »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de Seren avec un soupir. Zéphyr sursauta violement et elle la considéra avec méfiance.

« Mais alors qui ?

Nous revoilà au point de départ… conclut Seren en caressant sa chouette.

Peut-être que les garçons auront trouvé quelque chose pendant les vacances.

Je n'y compterais pas trop à ta place. N'empêche… laisser le château à la tribu Weasley, vous pensez qu'il tient encore debout ?

_Alea jacta est*_. Proféra Oyrrhus avec un sourire en coin. »

Les quatre occupants du compartiment éclatèrent de rire et Hermione resta encore un petit moment avec eux. D'une certaine manière, et malgré les théories de plus en plus farfelues qu'ils élaboraient, discuter avec les trois Serpentard était le meilleur moyen d'avoir un œil un poil plus objectif sur la situation. D'ailleurs Hermione était persuadée qu'elle avancerait mieux dans ses recherches en leur compagnie.

Finalement elle se décida à les laisser et partit retrouver des camarades de sa maison. Quand elle mentionna Neuville elle vit clairement Oyrrhus regarder ailleurs. Seren n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, peut-être que le moment était mal choisi pour poser sa question.

Mais foi de Granger, elle finirait par savoir pourquoi Neuville les évitait tout les deux et réciproquement !

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les élèves prirent grand soin de s'emmitoufler dans leurs chaudes capes d'hiver avant de sortir affronter les tourbillons glacials de neiges. Les plus courageux ouvrirent la marche et le reste de la longue file leur emboita le pas en prenant bien soin de marcher dans leur sillage.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de franchir immense porte en chêne qui déjà Peeves les bombardait de boules de neiges en riant comme un fou.

« Peeves ! »

C'était le professeur McGonagall qui avançait vers le regroupement d'élèves à grand pas, ses yeux lançaient dangereusement des éclairs. Peeves sourit encore plus largement – si c'est possible – et envoya trois boules dans sa direction.

Un coup de baguette plus tard et elles avaient disparu.

« Mais je ne fais rien de mal professeur ! Caqueta-t-il en expédiant une nouvelle poignée de neige dans la tête d'un Poufsouffle malchanceux. On s'amuse comme des petits fous ici !

Ca suffit ! J'appelle le directeur si tu n'arrêtes pas ces âneries !

Hoo ! Mais c'est qu'elle sort la grosse artillerie la 'tite dame !

Peeves… »

L'esprit frappeur se retourna et déglutit en avisant le Baron Sanglant à moins d'un mètre de lui, l'air mécontent.

« J'aimerais _fortement_ que tu cesses de les embêter… dit-il en insistant bien sur le « fortement ».

Bien patron ! capitula Peeves avec une révérence particulièrement odieuse. »

Le Baron Sanglant leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, qui a dit que la vie de fantôme était facile au château ?

« Je vous remercie Baron.

Mais de rien professeur. Répondit courtoisement le fantôme des Serpentard. Ce fut un plaisir. »

Puis il vit Oyrrhus, Théodore et Seren se faufiler à travers la foule vers les escaliers qui descendaient dans les cachots. Et, se souvenant de quelque chose, il les rattrapa dans un cliquetis de chaînes.

« Mais voilà le sympathique trio de la dernière fois. Commença-t-il nonchalamment tandis que les élèves s'écarter pour ne pas lui passer à travers.

Bonjour Baron, le salua poliment Oyrrhus, les vacances au château se sont-elles bien passées ?

Ce fut relativement calme… Sans les facéties des jumeaux Weasley nous serions sans doute morts d'ennuis… au sens figuré bien sûr.

On s'en doutait, sourit Théodore.

Mais dites-moi plutôt, l'un d'entre vous à passé un accord avec Peeves n'est-ce pas ?

Euh oui… c'est moi. Avoua Seren après s'être concertée du regard avec ses deux amis.

Si je puis vous donner un conseil : faites en sorte que la bêtise soit suffisamment énorme pour lui plaire. Sinon vous aurez des ennuis.

Je m'en doutais… marmonna Seren. Mais nous n'avions pas trop le choix.

Vous quatre camarades de la dernière fois vont-ils bien ? Je ne vois plus que le petit brun, Harry Potter, trainer dans les couloirs ces temps si… C'est morne la nuit vous savez ?

Notre dernière expérience aurait pourtant dû le dissuader… grimaça Oyrrhus.

C'est un Griffondor. Lui rappela Théo.

Et donc… Vous sauriez où il va le soir ?

Certains soirs. Précisa le fantôme avec un sourire énigmatique. Est-ce une curiosité mal placée où un réel désir de l'aider dans ses recherches ?

Des recherches ? répéta Seren. Harry va à la Bibliothèque la nuit pour ces recherches ?

Pas à la Bibliothèque à proprement parler, mais dans la réserve située derrière qui n'est pas autorisée aux premières années. Ainsi que dans la pièce au miroir… Et si le tableau de Boris Nacunjambe dit vrai – je lui ai toujours dit d'arrêter la boisson de son vivant – il paraitrait qu'il a une cape d'invisibilité. Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur, ces capes sont très rares. Ha je vois ce cher Nick qui arrive, je vous laisse. Et ne vous fourrez pas une nouvelle fois dans le pétrin !

S'il veut nous éviter des problèmes pourquoi nous raconte-t-il tout ça ? S'interrogea Seren à voix haute.

C'est vrai, moins on en sait plus on évite les ennuis… renchérit Oyrrhus, les yeux plissés.

Je le soupçonne de vouloir entretenir une amitié « Serpentard-Gryffondor ».

C'est si rare que ça ?

A ma connaissance oui. Dit Oyrrhus en s'étirant avec un sourire satisfait. Ca fait du bien de revenir quand même…

Malgré les cours…

… les devoirs aussi…

… et Weasley…

… sans oublier notre ami blond ! Acheva Théo en riant.

Chut tu ne l'a pas vu des vacances toi ! »

Les réjouissances de leur retour à Poudlard furent cependant de courte durée. Un match de Quidditch opposant les Griffondor aux Poufsouffle se profilait à l'horizon et tout aurait été parfait si ce n'était pas au professeur Rogue d'arbitrer ce match. Les Griffondor étaient moroses et les Poufsouffle septiques. Le match risquait d'être en défaveur des rouges et ors, pour la plus grande joie des Serpentard. Les railleries avaient recommencé à fuser entre les deux maisons rivales et les élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, dans leur grande sagesse, préféraient rester en retrait.

« Normalement ça ne devrait pas dégénérer sur le terrain. Tenta Hermione le jour du match.

C'est Rogue qui arbitre je te signale ! la rembarra Ron. Il va surement essayer de s'attaquer à Harry !

Nous verrons bien. Intervint Seren sans prendre de gants pour s'immiscer dans la conversation. Il va être partial, c'est sûr, mais de là à attaquer Harry… Il sera sur le terrain avec vous, tout le monde peut le voir s'il tente quelque chose.

C'est vous les Serpentard non ? cracha Weasley. Il y a des moyens détourné pour « arriver à ses fins » !

Ha non ! Ne recommence pas toi sinon… le prévint Oyrrhus.

Si O'Flaherty vole prés de toi méfie-toi quand même… dit Seren en coupant court aux chamailleries des deux garçons.

Et surveille les cognards.

Oui à l'occasion, parce que ça fait mal. Se plaignit Seren en se massant les côtes, elle s'était entrainée la veille et en avait pris pour son grade parce qu'elle était arrivée en retard.

J'y penserai. Promit Harry, pas rassuré pour autant.

Bon courage ! »

Les trois Serpentard filèrent et sortirent dans le parc avec les premiers élèves. Ils grimpèrent dans les tribunes au pas de course, s'ils voulaient avoir de bonnes places c'était maintenant ou jamais. Oyrrhus et Théo se chargèrent de leurs dénicher trois places avec une vues imprenable sur l'ensemble du terrain. Ils ne doutaient pas que Ron et Hermione soient en train de faire la même chose pour garder un œil sur leur ami durant le match. Et, en effet, pendant que les élèves s'installaient ils reconnurent au loin la tignasse rousse du plus jeune des garçons Weasley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Millicent et Blaise émergeaient de la cohue pour les rejoindre de bon cœur.

« Vous avez semé Drago ? S'étonna Seren en remarquant leurs sourires enchantés.

Il voulait à tout prix suivre Weasley et Granger dans les tribunes pour les narguer.

Il va s'en prendre une à force… soupira Théodore en secouant la tête.

Ne me dit pas que cela ne te ferai pas plaisir ! Je ne te croirai pas.

Dites, intervint soudain Millicent, vous pensez que Potter va nous refaire une de ses acrobaties ?

Aucune chance ! rétorqua Oyrrhus en pointant l'une des tribunes du doigt. »

Seren plissa les yeux et regarda dans la direction indiquée. Tranquillement assit parmi les professeurs elle le reconnu immédiatement avec sa barbe et sa chevelure argenté ça ne pouvait être que…

« Albus Dumbledore en personne ! s'exclama Théo, les mains en visière.

Prévisible, railla Blaise en s'asseyant derrière Seren, il aurait l'air fin le vieux hibou s'il arrivait quelque chose à son précieux Survivant !

Jaloux Zabini ?

Pour rien au monde !

Le professeur Rogue vient de rentrer sur le terrain… Remarqua Seren.

… et il n'a pas l'air content. Acheva Millicent en hochant la tête.

Tu m'étonnes ! Il va devoir limités les pénalités !

Même avantagés les Poufsouffle n'ont aucune chance ! renifla dédaigneusement Oyrrhus. Il suffit de voir la tôlée qu'on leur a mis…

Tu oublies que nous avons d'excellents joueurs. Renchérit Blaise avec un clin d'œil appuyé à Seren. Les pauvres…

Ho arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir ! Se moqua-t-elle en mimant une gêne qu'elle ne ressentait pas. »

Cependant Oyrrhus n'avait absolument pas tord, les Griffondor, malgré des pénalités successives sifflées à tire larigot, remportèrent le match en cinq petites minutes. Harry fut d'une efficacité redoutable et il attrapa le Vif d'or en un temps record. Aussitôt la foule de Griffondor amassée dans les gradins se leva comme un seul homme et dévala les escaliers pour porter leur talentueux attrapeur en triomphe.

Blaise ricana quand le directeur salua la performance d'Harry, ça devait bien l'arranger qu'il ne se soit rien cassé.

Lorsque Seren, Oyrrhus et Théodore s'approchèrent pour le féliciter de nombreux Griffondor leur jetèrent des regards suspicieux puis incrédules en voyant Harry sourire de toutes ses dents en retour.

Hermione poussait de petits cris de joie aux côtés d'un Ron au nez ensanglanté et d'un Neuville, pâle comme le linge, avec un hématome sur la joue qui enflaient à vue d'œil. Ce décor pittoresque était complété par un Drago particulièrement hargneux à la lèvre fendue qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son cocard naissant. Ses deux gorilles fermaient la marche et ils portaient des traces de griffures sur les bras.

Oyrrhus ne put cacher son fou rire et il s'appuya sur Seren pour ne pas tomber à la renverse ce qui surprit encore plus les rouges et ors présents. Seren lui tapa sur la tête pour le ramener au moment présent et lui montra discrètement leur propre directeur de maison qui quittait les lieux, livide et furieux.

« Je l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Dit Oyrrhus en essuyant les larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux. C'est vraiment bizarre…

Je me demande pourquoi il lui en veut autant.

Va savoir… murmura Seren. Ce n'est peut-être pas Harry le responsable… »

Dans les semaines qui succédèrent au match Seren vit avec inquiétude que le trio de Griffondor leur cachait quelque chose. Ils regardaient le redoutable professeur de potion avec des regards encore plus sombre qu'avant et cessaient leurs messes basses dés qu'un membre de la maison du serpent s'approchait trop prés d'eux.

« Ils le soupçonne encore ! S'était indigné Oyrrhus. Et en plus ils ne veulent rien nous dire !

On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, c'est le coupable parfait.

Tellement parfait que ça ne peu pas être lui ! Il est trop malin pour ça.

A qui le dis-tu… sourit faiblement Seren. »

La veille le professeur Rogue l'avait convoquée dans son bureau. L'endroit était toujours aussi sinistre que la première fois où elle y avait mis les pieds.

Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour parler de Quidditch.

« Miss Slytheryth, avait-il commencé doucement, je me doute que vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici ce soir. »

Seren avait hoché la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait créé aucun problème à sa maison et était assez bonne élève. Mieux ses notes en Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient remarquablement grimpées depuis Noël et le bégayant professeur Quirrell ne tarissait plus d'éloges à son sujet. Ça lui semblait même un peu excessifs… Seren, pour sa part, avait la certitude qu'un certain livre y été pour beaucoup.

Les rares escarmouches qu'elle avait eues ce trimestre elle s'en était remarquablement bien tirée. Deux troisièmes années de Griffondor ne pouvaient pas en dire autant.

« Asseyez-vous. »

La jeune sorcière s'était docilement exécutée. Et avait attendu que les petits yeux noirs et impénétrables de son vis-à-vis aient fini de la dévisager pour revenir sur le tas de copies posées sur son bureau. Enfin…

« Miss j'ai cru remarquer que vous vous entendiez bien avec un groupe de Griffondor… Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, je trouve Potter et ses deux comparses suspects. Savez-vous ce qu'ils mijotent ?

Non monsieur. Avait-elle répondu après un moment de réflexion.

Je vois… avait-il ajouté, absolument pas convaincu, il attendit un peu puis enchaîna : J'ai aussi constaté que vous avez progressé dans l'art de maîtriser votre baguette, les notes vous concernant sont moins nombreuses sur mon bureau. »

Seren avait rougi, elle ne parvenait pas toujours à imposer sa volonté à sa baguette mais c'était vrai qu'il y avait du progrès de ce côté-là.

« Miss j'aimerais que vous restiez à distance de mon collègue, le professeur Quirell. S'il vous proposait des cours particuliers informez-moi en sur le champ et ne donnez pas de réponse.

Oui, monsieur. »

Et sans autre forme de procès il lui avait fait signe que l'entrevue était terminée.

Sur le pas de la porte, Seren s'était arrêtée, la main sur la poignée, hésitante. Finalement elle s'était retournée :

« Monsieur, puis vous poser une question ?

Essayez toujours…

Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? »

Rogue n'avait pas levé le nez du rouleau de parchemin qu'il était en train de corriger. Il raya sans pitié un paragraphe entier sur la copie sans manifester le moindre intérêt pour l'élève plantée devant lui.

« Ce sera tout miss Slytheryth. »

Seren ne s'était pas faite prier une troisième fois et elle était sortie sans demander son reste, la tête bouillonnante de questions.

Depuis lors elle avait mis un point d'honneur à tout faire pour découvrir ce que les trois Griffondor avaient derrière la tête.

Malheureusement ces investigations étaient difficiles à faire lorsqu'on a des tonnes de devoirs. Les vacances de Pâques avaient beau arriver à grand pas, beaucoup d'élèves se rendaient compte qu'elles ne seraient pas de tout repos.

La Bibliothèque et les salles d'études devinrent vite le point de ralliement des étudiants. Pour leur échapper les beaux jours les trois Serpentard avaient découvert un petit coin de la cour, toujours ensoleillé, avec une belle vue sur le parc. Dés que leur emploi du temps et la météo le leur permettait ils s'y ruaient pour en profiter. A l'occasion, Blaise et Millicent les y rejoignaient pour échapper à « la pression trop forte d'une tête trop blonde ».

« C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de travail ! Gémit Oyrrhus un jour qu'ils planchaient sur un devoir d'astronomie particulièrement retord.

Théo ? Uranus a bien treize satellites non ?

Non là tu confonds avec Neptune.

Quelle pagaille. Soupira doucement Seren en gommant pour la énième fois son travail.

Sort-toi ce fichu match de la tête ! la réprimanda Théodore en lui jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré.

Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie, je croise des regards noirs à chaque détour de couloir !

On va les placarder ces satanés Serdaigle, j'vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais autant. Lâcha Oyrrhus en mordillant l'extrémité de sa plume.

Flint ne voit pas les choses de la même manière, on s'entraine tous les soirs ! Hier il m'a fait faire des passes arrières jusqu'à ce que le Souafle se_ dépose_ dans ses paluches !

Chut ! Leur intima soudain Théodore en leur faisant signe de se taire. »

Il leur désigna quelque chose en contre bas dans le parc. C'était Drago qui descendait seul, et avec milles et unes précaution, la pente douce. Il était légèrement courbé comme s'il voulait passer inaperçue aux yeux des trois personnes qui marchaient plus loin devant lui. Trois personnes qui ne leur étaient pas inconnues… Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore celui-là ?

Il espionne maintenant ?

Je crois qu'on devrait aller lui dire bonjour avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Proposa narquoisement Théodore. »

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, ils roulèrent leurs rouleaux de parchemins et les glissèrent dans leur sacs avant de dévaler la pente à la suite de Malfoy.

Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent à mi-chemin Drago avait déjà le nez collé à la vitre de la cabane de Hagrid. Puis sans crier gare il fit brusquement volte-face et détala comme un lapin en direction du château. La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit sur Harry qui cria quelque chose d'intelligible.

Quand Drago arriva à leur hauteur il souriait de toutes ses dents et le regard moqueur qu'il leur jeta laissa penser à Seren qu'Hagrid allait avoir des ennuis.

« Alors on est invité à la_ naissance_ ?

C'est toujours mieux d'être « invité » que d'être obligé de coller son nez sur la vitre Malfoy. Lui retourna Oyrrhus. Tu n'as pas rayé le carreau au moins ?

A votre place je ne trainerais pas avec ces bouseux… les prévint Drago avec une expression mauvaise. Mais qui sait, peut-être que tu veux faire copain-copain avec Londubat, Lestrange ? »

Oyrrhus faillit se jeter sur lui mais le blond fit un écart et s'éloigna en ricanant.

« Que son arrogance l'étouffe à celui-là !

Laisse tomber Oyrrhus. »

Harry semblait paniqué et lorsque qu'ils furent suffisamment prêts il leur sauta dessus.

« Il l'a vu ?

Vu quoi ?

Le dragon ! »

Les garçons en restèrent bouche bée.

« Il y a un… dragon dans la maison de Hagrid ? demanda lentement Seren.

Non ! Enfin si ! Il a gagné un œuf de dragon en jouant aux cartes dans un pub et il vient déclore…

Mais c'est interdit ! s'exclama Théodore en retrouvant sa voix un peu plus aigüe que d'habitude.

Tonks va nous tuer si on lui dit ça… Se plaignit Oyrrhus, la main sur les yeux. Il ne peut pas le garder ! »

Et c'est ce que les six élèves essayèrent de faire comprendre à Hagrid les jours suivants. Si le demi-géant continuait de jeter des regards soupçonneux aux trois Serpentard, il ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient raison.

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, disait-il misérablement, il mourrait seul dans la nature. »

C'est Harry qui trouva la solution miraculeuse : Charlie Weasley, le frère de Ron qui étudiaient les dragons en Roumanie, pourrait certainement lui trouver un milieu correct pour se développer et autre qu'une cabane en _bois_. Ron s'empressa de lui écrire une lettre, les sourires entendus de Drago planaient comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.

La réponse arriva vite et le départ de Norbert, le dragon, fut fixé pour le samedi même, à minuit.

Hélas rien ne se passa comme prévu, Ron se fit mordre par Norbert et la plaie s'infecta, le clouant à l'infirmerie. Et ce « sinistre imbécile de Weasley » comme l'appela Oyrrhus, trouva le moyen d'empirer encore les choses.

Lorsque Drago vint le narguer à l'infirmerie, le seul livre de cours avec lequel il le laissa repartir fut celui où il avait glissé la lettre de Charlie.

Après un conseil de guerre de la dernière minute il fut décidé que ce serait Seren qui remplacerait Ron pour emmener Norbert au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Seren pouvait tout à fait pétrifier Malfoy au détour d'un escalier si jamais celui-ci décidait de faire des siennes… enfin si sa baguette ne créait pas un nouveau cataclysme qui détruirait la moitié du château. Et puis Norbert n'avait pas encore essayé de la mordre ce que les garçons, dans un incroyable élan de courage, avait qualifié de positif et encourageant.

Le samedi soir donc, Seren quitta discrètement la salle commune à neuf heures tapantes. Harry devait la retrouver devant le cachot de potion dans dix minutes. Elle inspira un grand coup et rasa les murs le plus discrètement possible jusqu'aux cachots. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, bientôt Harry apparut devant elle dans un bruissement de tissu.

« Boris Nacunjambe avait raison on dirait, tu as vraiment une cape d'invisibilité. »

*citation latine : « Le sort en est jeté. »


	8. En Vadrouille et morts de trouille

Chapitre 8: En vadrouille et morts de trouille.

« Boris qui ?

Personne, laisse tomber. On va chercher Norbert ?

Oui. »

Et ainsi firent-ils.

Dans la cabane d'Hagrid ils retrouvèrent Norbert, gentiment enfermé dans une boîte. Le demi-géant avait les larmes aux yeux et malgré la gravité de la situation Seren fut prise de pitié pour lui.

« Ne vous en faites pas, lui assura-t-elle, on prendra soin de lui là-bas. Il sera heureux avec ses semblables, c'est ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux pour lui.

Oui… oui… sanglotait Hagrid. Je lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage. Il a aussi son ours en peluche pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul.

Je suis certaine qu'il ne verra pas le temps passer. »

Un affreux bruit de déchirure lui répondit et Seren n'osa même pas deviner ce qu'il était advenu de l'ours en peluche. Paix à son âme.

Ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et remontèrent vers le château. A mi-chemin le dragonneau se mit à s'agiter en poussant force de sifflements et de grognements, rendant leur progression plus difficile encore.

_Laissez-moi sortir !_

Seren sursauta et failli lâcher la caisse. De l'autre côté Harry la regardait sans comprendre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu n'as pas… ? Non ce n'est rien.

On arrivera jamais en haut sans se faire pincer s'il continu de s'agiter comme ça !

On n'a pas le choix pourtant. On doit y être à minuit. »

Ils reprirent leur marche, faisant parfois halte quand Norbert faisait trop de bruit ou bougeait trop. Et ne pouvant plus reculer, ils entrèrent dans le château avec leur fardeau, l'heure du rendez-vous se rapprochait et ils devaient faire vite.

En arrivant dans le dernier couloir avant le gigantesque escalier en colimaçon ils s'immobilisèrent aussi efficacement que si on leur avait jeté un sort. Deux silhouettes se profilaient à l'autre bout du couloir. Entre eux Norbert recommençait à faire des siennes :

_Laissez-moi sortir !_

« Tais-toi ! murmura Seren à l'adresse du dragon tandis qu'Harry retenait son souffle. »

Miraculeusement Norbert cessa de faire du bruit et Harry et Seren déposèrent sa caisse au sol sans un bruit le temps de laisser les deux veilleurs passer.

Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise, leur joie aussi, quand ils reconnurent Drago Malfoy en train de se faire tirer l'oreille par le professeur McGonagall en robe écossaise. Elle le sermonnait et faisait taire ses suppliques au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissaient.

Seren souriait jusqu'aux oreilles quand ils passèrent à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Vous irez en retenue Malfoy ! Moins vingt points pour Serpentard !

Mais professeur ! Harry Potter va emmener un dragon ! criait presque Drago, rouge de colère.

Un dragon ? Je doute qu'un élève comme M. Potter en élève un sous son lit ! Comment osez-vous raconter des mensonges pareils ?

Puisque je vous dis que c'est vrai ! Je suis certain que Slytheryth et Lestrange sont dans le coup aussi ! Lestrange voulait m'empêcher de sortir de la salle commune !

Et il avait bien raison ! M. Lestrange semble être bien plus sage que vous ! Soyez certain que le professeur Rogue en serra informé jeune homme ! »

Harry et Seren attendirent qu'ils aient disparu pour monter les marches de la tour d'astronomie quatre à quatre. Voir Drago se faire pincer à leur place les avait revigorés. Une fois à l'air libre au sommet de la tour ils retirèrent la cape, échangèrent un regard complice, et éclatèrent silencieusement de rire comme deux bossus.

« Ha ! Ma semaine vient de s'éclairer ! Rit Harry.

Et moi donc ! Renchérit Seren. Non mais tu as vu sa tête ?

Bien rouge pour un Serpentard ! Ca lui apprendra tiens ! »

Un peu plus tard quatre sorciers perchés sur des balais surgirent de la nuit. C'étaient des amis de Charlie et ils avaient prévu tout un dispositif pour transporter Norbert. Ils s'attelèrent tous les six à la tâche, la caisse contenant le dragonneau fut harnachée en un temps record. Puis les quatre sorcier leur serrèrent la main et s'envolèrent avec la source de tous leurs problèmes récents.

Les deux élèves les regardèrent s'éloigner avec le sentiment qu'un fardeau incroyablement lourd venait de leur être enlevé.

Tout à sa joie Harry redescendit les escaliers, pensant que Seren suivrait le mouvement. Seul bémol, il oublia sa cape d'invisibilité. Et son euphorie s'évanouie dés qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Argus Rusard en bas de l'escalier.

« Tiens, tiens… Je crois jeune homme que vous allez avoir des ennuis. De _sérieux_ ennuis. Dit Rusard avec un sourire cruel. »

Sur les pas d'Harry, Seren était cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité et elle s'en mordait les lèvres. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Le bon sens lui soufflait de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer et de rentrer à la salle commune. Seulement Drago ne s'était très certainement pas encore couché et la cape était à Harry. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! Quand elle l'avait vu descendre sans la cape elle avait voulu l'appeler mais le bruit des pas de Rusard l'en avait dissuadé.

Se sentant coupable elle les suivit jusque dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Leur professeure de métamorphose était furieuse et Neville se recroquevillait sous son regard incendiaire. Attendez un instant… Neville ? Mais que faisait-il là ?

En voyant entrer Harry il paru immensément soulagé.

« Harry ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Malfoy a dit qu'il allait te coincer, je voulais te prévenir et puis… Il a dit que tu avais un drag… »

Harry voulu faire signe à Neuville de se taire mais, hélas, le professeur McGonagall le vit et interpréta cela comme un aveu. De là où elle était Seren vit le moment où l'enseignante allait se mettre à souffler des gerbes de flammes par les narines.

« M. Potter ! Décidément les élèves défilent ce soir ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il vous prend de tous aller à la tour d'Astronomie ! Si c'est une blague M. Potter j'estime qu'elle est de très mauvais goût. Vous voilà malin maintenant que vous vous rendez compte que M. Londubat a cru à votre farce ! Et vous n'avez même pas la présence d'esprit de ne pas vous faire prendre. Tout ce que vous êtes parvenu à faire à vous attirer des ennuis en apportant vos camarades avec vous. Je vous pensais plus noble de cœur que ça ! Vous serez tout les trois en retenue avec M. Malfoy. Oui vous avec Londubat, vous remercierez votre camarade pour ses facéties. Et j'enlève cinquante points à Griffondor et à Serpentard.

Cinquante ? S'est étouffé Harry.

Cinquante point chacun ! A corrigé McGonagall, implacable. »

Seren en était verte sous la cape. Ils venaient de faire perdre cent points à leur maison ! En une nuit ! Et ce crétin de Malfoy en avait fait perdre soixante-dix à Serpentard à vouloir répondre !

_Ce sera sept buts de plus à marquer pour rattraper son idiotie…_ Songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Quoiqu'après réflexion, le professeur Rogue allait s'empresser d'alléger leur peine. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas pour les rouges et ors. Surtout vu l'énervement de leur professeur de métamorphose.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi déçue par des élèves de ma maison. Acheva-t-elle. Repartez dans vos dortoirs. Immédiatement. Si j'en prends encore un à roder dans les couloirs je le change en chouette ! »

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent de sortir, plus abattus que jamais, et Seren leur emboita vite le pas. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire attraper elle aussi. Ni à finir le restant de l'année en chouette d'ailleurs !

Elle préféra garder la cape avec elle pour ce soir-là. Elle la rendrait à Harry plus tard, pour le moment elle en avait plus besoin que lui.

Une fois dans son dortoir, où les filles dormaient à poing fermé, elle se glissa entre les rideaux argentés de son lit baldaquin et ôta la cape. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama et s'endormit comme ça, la cape d'Invisibilité sous l'oreiller.

Le lendemain fut un véritable calvaire pour les deux Griffondor. Car à Poudlard un secret ne reste jamais un secret très longtemps et avant midi tout le monde dans l'école savait pourquoi le sablier des Griffondor avait perdu autant de rubis. Harry Potter, l'incroyable attrapeur Harry Potter venait de noyer ses derniers exploits en un temps record. Les élèves de sa propre maison l'évitaient. De même que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle qui croyait en la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Et Neuville et lui en étaient malade, ils étaient malheureux comme les pierres pour la première fois au château.

Heureusement pour eux les examens arrivaient à grand pas et les révisions suffisaient à leur occuper la tête et à éloigner les pensées sombres qui les taraudaient et les regards peu amènes qui les suivaient.

Drago aussi avait dû s'expliquer devant ses camarades mais comme Serpentard menait toujours dans la course aux points il n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques regards noirs et les remontrances des préfets. Il fallait aussi ajouter que l'ombre de l'influence de son père avait couvert une partie des récriminations qu'il aurait pleinement méritées.

Seren attendait toujours une occasion pour rendre sa cape à Harry mais elle n'arrivait jamais. Il y avait toujours un élève qui surgissait au dernier moment pour tout gâcher. Et puis Ronald, Hermione, Théodore, Oyrrhus et elle-même étaient les dernières personnes à lui adresser la parole.

« Pourtant tout avait si bien commençait ! Se lamentait Oyrrhus. Drago était collé en retenue et Norbert partait rejoindre ses copains les dragons !

Dans la vie tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite. Déclara tristement Théodore.

Quand a lieu la retenue ? demanda Seren à Harry.

Ce soir à onze heures. Répondit désespérément l'intéressé.

Je viendrais aussi alors.

Tu n'es pas fautive…Tu n'as pas à venir.

Si, il faut bien que je te rende ta cape. Et puis je pourrais toujours inventer un prétexte comme quoi je m'inquiétais de ne pas voir revenir mon cousin adoré.

Tu penses vraiment qu'un tel argument peut marcher ? Souleva Hermione. C'est assez improbable.

Mais c'est bien pour ça que ça en devient crédible ! Sourit Seren. Sinon il reste le somnambulisme.

Mauvaise idée. Rétorqua Théo. Les sorciers somnambules font de la magie en dormant.

Quoiqu'avec sa baguette capricieuse elle pourrait très bien mettre feu à son pyjama. Ricana Oyrrhus sous cape. »

Sa remarque lui valut un coup derrière la tête et déclencha l'hilarité de Théodore dans le petit groupe.

Rire qui le reprit en cours de Sortilège lorsque ladite baguette fit apparaitre un petit dragon de feu lorsque Seren voulut faire disparaître la pomme sur laquelle ils s'exerçaient dans la corbeille de fruit. Drago lui jeta un de ces regards mauvais dont il avait le secret et Oyrrhus récupéra la pomme grillée à point. Même le professeur Flitwick semblait à cours d'idée pour expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le soir même Seren s'en tint à ce qu'elle avait dit et à onze heures elle était dans le hall d'entrée, invisible aux yeux de tous, derrière Drago. Harry et Neuville les rejoignirent et Rusard les emmena dans le parc guilleret comme jamais. Le ciel était parsemé de nuages et c'est devant la cabane de Hagrid que le petit groupe s'arrêta.

_Un juste retour aux choses._ Pensa ironiquement Seren.

« C'est vous Rusard ? Rugit la voix de Hagrid. Emmenez-les moi je suis impatient de commencer. »

Tirée de son contexte cette phrase aurait pu paraître inquiétante mais Harry, qui connaissait bien Hagrid se sentit tout de suite mieux. S'ils faisaient leur retenue avec lui alors ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre !

« Vous pensez peut-être que vous allez passer du bon temps, ricana Rusard, mais c'est dans la Forêt Interdite que vous allez ! Avec un peu de chance vous n'en ressortirez pas en un seul morceau. Si bien sur vous en ressortez. »

Neuville gémit et Drago blêmit prodigieusement.

« La Forêt Interdite ? On ne va pas y aller ? Pas en en pleine nuit quand même ? Il a y d'horrible bestiole là-dedans, même des loups-garous. »

Sur cette joyeuse note Hagrid émergea de l'obscurité avec une immense arbalète dans les bras.

« Ha vous voilà vous trois ! Vous allez voir on va bien s'amuser.

Ils ne sont pas ici pour s'amuser… maugréa Rusard.

Vous, on ne vous a rien demandé. Rétorqua froidement Hagrid. Votre rôle était juste de les amener ici.

Et je reviendrais à l'aube. Dit le concierge sur la défensive. Histoire de récupérer leurs restes.

C'est ça, c'est ça… »

Et une fois que Rusard se fut éloigné il ajouta :

« Fichu oiseau de mauvaise augure… toujours à tourner comme un charognard.

Je ne mettrais pas un pied dans cette fichue forêt ! couina Drago d'une voix plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire.

Dans ce cas rentre au château et prépare ta valise. Grogna Hagrid en tendant une lanterne à Harry et à Neville. Car si tu ne viens pas ce n'est pas des lignes que tu vas copier, non. Il va falloir que tu expliques à ton père pourquoi tu as été viré. »

Drago ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Hagrid eut un sourire satisfait sous sa barbe broussailleuse.

« Très bien. On va y aller mais avant ça écoutez-moi bien tout les _trois_... continua le demi-géant en les surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Ce que nous allons faire ce soir dans la forêt n'est pas sans risque. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous. Alors surtout, pas bêtise. »

Drago l'écoutait avec une expression abasourdie, l'air de dire « Vous pensez vraiment que je vais aller faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse être dangereux pour moi ? ». Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de prolonger son effet théâtral car Hagrid les menait déjà vers la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il s'arrêta sur un petit sentier et leur montra une flaque de liquide argenté, luminescente dans la nuit.

« Vous voyez ça là ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y en a une qui est blessée et pas qu'un peu. Ce n'est pas la première ces derniers temps alors on va devoir faire vite. On doit la retrouver et, peut-être, mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Et si c'est la chose qui l'a blessée qui nous retrouve ? couina Malfoy sans détacher les yeux de la flaque.

Tant que vous serez avec moi ou Crockdur, vous n'aurez rien à craindre.

Je prends Crockdur !

Si tu veux, mais c'est un sacré trouillard. Bon, Harry et moi nous partons par là. Neuville, Drago et Crockdur vous allez par ici. Suivez le sentier, vous ne pouvez pas vous perdre. Si un groupe trouve la licorne il envoie des étincelles vertes en l'air… oui voilà comme ça. Et si il y a le moindre danger, envoyez des étincelles rouges, l'autre groupe viendra vous chercher sur-le-champ. Allez, on y va ! faites bien attention et ouvrez l'œil. »

Seren les regarda se séparer à l'intersection et hésita. Avec qui devait-elle aller ? A coup sur Harry était sous bonne garde mais le pauvre Neuville ?

S'il était là ce soir c'était par fidélité envers Harry, il avait juste voulu lui éviter une punition et il en avait récolté une en retour. Et puis, si elle se fichait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver à son cher cousin, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il essaierait de tourner la situation à son avantage pour son plaisir personnel.

Cette réflexion arrêta sa décision. Et elle les suivit d'assez loin pour que Crockdur ne soit pas alarmé par le bruit de ses pas ou son odeur. Peut-être l'avait-il d'ors et déjà sentit mais si c'était le cas elle n'en n'avait pas le moindre indice car il ne lui avait manifesté aucun intérêt.

_Dans le doute, prudence_. Songea-t-elle.

Résister à la tentation de faire un coup tordu à Malfoy fut très dur pour Seren. Mais si cela tournait mal et qu'on la découvrait, comment pourrait-elle expliquer sa présence dans la Forêt Interdite à une heure aussi avancée ?

Mais un petit accident de rien du tout ce ne serait pas suspect si ?

Il était bien connu que Drago Malfoy marche toujours la tête haute, peut-être n'aurait-il pas vu une racine, un fossé, une crevasse ou n'importe quoi d'autre et il aurait fait une vilaine chute. On peut également penser que le courage ne faisant certainement pas partie de ses qualités le hurlement d'un loup dans la nuit pourrait éventuellement avoir raison de son petit cœur fragile. Ou bien son orgueil ferait qu'une créature féroce s'en prendrait à lui… Bref, Seren n'avait que l'embarras du choix pour trouver le scénario idéal et à chaque pas une nouvelle idée fleurissait dans son esprit avide.

Mais elle n'eut besoin de rien de tout ça.

Ce grand esprit qu'était Drago Malfoy eut la merveilleuse idée de réveiller la forêt toute entière en flanquant une peur monstrueuse à Neuville. Il riait encore comme un bossu lorsqu'Hagrid surgit des broussailles, arbalète en main, pour se porter à leur secours. Harry le suivait d'un peu plus loin : les enjambées du garde chasse avait tout des bottes de sept lieux pour lui. S'en suivit un savon mémorable pour Drago qui eut pour une fois l'intelligence de faire profil bas.

Et une redistribution des équipes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait avec Malfoy tandis que Neuville partait avec Hagrid.

Après la blague douteuse de Drago, Seren préféra garder un œil sur lui. Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure et plus ils avançaient et plus la forêt devenait obscure et oppressante. Les garçons avaient de plus en plus de mal à progresser et ils trébuchaient régulièrement sur des racines.

Quelques mètres derrière eux Seren faisait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas accrocher la cape d'invisibilité aux buissons en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Venir ce soir, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça en fin de compte.

D'autant plus que les tâches de sang de licorne se multipliaient comme des petits pains. Seren fut parcourue par un frisson d'horreur. La pauvre créature n'était certainement pas morte sans souffrir.

Soudain Harry fit signe à Drago de s'arrêter et il lui tendit la lanterne. Le Serpentard la prit sans faire d'histoire pour une fois. Toute idée de farce l'avait progressivement déserté. Il y avait une grande chose blanche étendue dans la clairière. Seren savait qu'ils venaient de trouver la licorne morte avant même d'être suffisamment prêt pour s'en rendre compte par elle-même. La créature était d'une beauté à en couper le souffle, sa crinière formait comme une corolle argentée autour de sa magnifique tête. Ses yeux noirs avaient perdu tout leur éclat et ils fixaient la Lune sans la voir à travers les feuillages.

Harry s'approcha timidement lorsqu'un bruissement le glaça en plein mouvement. Là, s'extirpant d'un buisson sur leur gauche une silhouette encapuchonnée rampait à moitié sur le sol, comme un prédateur chassant sa proie. Les trois élèves le regardèrent faire – avec Crockdur – pétrifiés tandis qu'il se penchait avidement sur le flanc écorché de l'animal pour boire son précieux liquide vital.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! hurla Drago d'une voix suraiguë avant de tourner les talons pour prendre la poudre d'escampette avec le chien. »

Seren se jeta sur le côté pour ne pas le percuter et elle atterrit lourdement dans un buisson d'aubépine qui lui griffa la joue. La sombre silhouette s'était redressé la bouche encore pleine de sang argenté et aussi vive que l'éclair elle fonça vers Harry. Paralysé, le Gryffondor ne bougeait pas puis, comme s'il venait d'accuser un coup violent, il recula en titubant, le visage tordu de douleur. Seren abandonna la cape et se rua en avant tout en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Ils allaient y passer tout les deux !

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le rayon de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette et combiné à son arrivée subite, cela eut au moins le mérite d'arrêter la silhouette. Il repoussa presque avec négligence le sortilège et leva la tête cachée sous lourde capuche. Et que voilà maintenant elle avait toute son attention pendant qu'Harry était tombé à genoux et se tenait le front. Sacrés nom d'un hippogriffe mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Seren brandit à nouveau sa baguette mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer la formule du sortilège d'Entrave des bruits de sabots résonnèrent dans son dos.

Elle tourna la tête et ne vit qu'une forme floue claire et massive passer à côté d'elle en coup de vent. Seren chancela, l'ombre s'était volatilisée et c'était un centaure qui se tenait devant eux, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Son corps de cheval avait une robe de couleur claire et sa partie d'homme tendait la corde d'un arc en bois sombre en scrutant attentivement les environs. Jugeant que le danger s'était éloigné il baissa son arme et se tourna vers eux.

« Ca va vous deux ? demanda-t-il en relevant Harry.

Oui… enfin je crois. Marmonna Seren encore sous le choc.

Seren ! Glapit Harry en découvrant sa présence.

A la base je voulais te rendre ta cape et en fait ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Dit-elle en récupérant ladite cape dans les branches d'aubépine avant de se tourner vers le centaure. Merci de nous avoir sauvés. Cette chose… qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

L'étrange créature ne lui répondit pas. Il dévisagea Harry, en particulier son front d'ailleurs. Puis ce fut le tour de Seren d'être passé au scanneur par ces yeux bleus et clairs avec circonspection.

« Le sang mauvais… grogna-t-il à vous basse. Toi, tu es le fils Potter. Il vaut mieux que tu quittes cette forêt au plus vite. Quand à toi jeune fille, j'espère que tu réalise que tu n'as rien à faire ici. Remet donc cette étoffe avant que mes semblables ne te voient.

Pourquoi ? »

Le centaure frappa du sabot et encra ses yeux dans ceux impairs de Seren puis il se rendit compte que la question n'était nullement insolente et il consentit à lui répondre.

« Il y a quelques années, pour vous autres humains cela semble être « longtemps », mon peuple à fait confiance à une sorcière un jour. Suffisamment confiance pour croire qu'elle serait apte à être _Initiée_… mais ils se sont trompés en lisant dans les étoiles Seren Slytheryth, et elle a mal utilisé son savoir. Les miens sont en colère depuis ce jour, notre savoir ne doit jamais servir un camp. Et toi, tu es l'un des résultats de la trahison, Seren Slytheryth. Si l'un des nôtres te voyait là il n'hésiterait probablement pas à te tirer une flèche en plein cœur…

Et vous non ?

Moi, je crois que les étoiles peuvent encore se tromper, comme elles se sont trompées par le passé. Dit-il lentement en détachant chaque mot. J'espère avoir raison dans leur tord et ne pas être en train de commettre une erreur. Mais peut-être… souviens-toi juste que dans son ombre ne naissent pas que les serpents et qu'un mot détient le véritable secret.

Qu'est-ce que ça…

Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt je le crains. La coupa Firenze, le ton de sa voix s'était considérablement radoucit. Montez tout les deux, je vais vous rammener jusqu'à Hagrid. »

Seren s'enveloppa dans la cape d'Invisibilité et s'installa en amazone sur la croupe du centaure. Ce serait idiot de se faire attraper maintenant. Elle s'accrocha à Harry mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de partir que de nouveaux bruits de sabots venaient dans leur direction. Deux nouveaux centaures. L'un avait une robe couleur noisette l'autre noire et il laissait librement voler ses cheveux de la même couleur.

« Firenze ! Gronda ce dernier avec une expression particulièrement revêche. Où est passée ta fierté ? te prendrais-tu donc pour une mule ?

C'est le fils Potter Bane, il doit quitter la forêt au plus vite.

Tu lui as dit ? Firenze, nous avons prêté serment de ne plus jamais divulguer les secrets du ciel aux humains !

Crois-tu que je l'ignore ? réplica Firenze avec un regard sombre. Je n'étais qu'un poulain mais je me souviendrais toujours du jour ou vous l'avez banni.

Il a cru bien faire, j'en suis sur. Intervint alors l'autre centaure qui avait senti la tension monter d'un cran.

Bien faire ! Ha, nous voilà bien Ronan ! Firenze a cru bien faire ! Nous n'intervenons pas dans les rouages du destin ! »

La colère de Firenze surgit avec la puissance d'un cheval au galop. Il se cabra et faillit jeter à terre ses deux cavaliers.

« Tu observes mais tu ne vois rien Bane ! Cette licorne est morte, ne comprends-tu pas pourquoi ? Je ne change pas le destin ! Je me contente de faire barrage contre ce qui ce cache dans cette forêt ! Et tant pis si je dois aider un humain pour cela ! »

Sur ce il s'en fut au galop et Harry et Seren se cramponnèrent pour ne pas tomber.

« Pourquoi Bane était-il tellement en colère ? demanda soudain Harry d'une toute petite voix. C'est parce que tu nous as sauvé de cette chose ?

Harry Potter sais-tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne ? le questionna brusquement Firenze sans lui donner de réponse. »

Sur sa croupe Seren haussa un sourcil interrogateur, voilà qu'il avait droit à une interrogation surprise maintenant !

Elle réfléchit un moment sur la question. Sauf erreur de sa part, le sang de licorne n'était pas ce qu'ils utilisaient le plus souvent en cours de potion, contrairement aux cornes et aux crins. Pour une raison simple, le sang de licorne était formellement interdit. Il n'était utilisé que dans les potions les plus sombres pour provoquer une forte addiction. S'en procurer sur le marché noir même était un véritable casse-tête si elle en croyait ses camarades dans la salle commune. Comme quoi, laisser trainer ses oreilles est toujours instructif.

« Il crée une addiction non ? dit-elle doucement, certaine que le centaure l'entendrait.

Entre autre jeune Slytheryth. Tuer une licorne est un crime atroce. Il faut être dans le désespoir le plus noir pour oser tuer une créature si pure et sans défense pour se sauver soi-même. C'est ce que promet le sang de licorne : la survie. Mais à quel prix… dés l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, maudite.

Qui pourrait être désespéré au point de faire ça ? frémit Harry dont la seule envie à présent était de quitter la forêt au plus vite. Quitte à être maudit, il vaut mieux mourir non ?

Oui, acquiesça Firenze sombrement, sauf si l'on attend d'avoir quelque chose de plus consistant pour regagner force et puissance… quelque chose qui permet de vivre éternellement. Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Sais-tu se qui est caché dans le château en ce moment même Harry Potter ?

La Pierre philosophale ! s'exclamèrent les deux premières années d'une seule et même voix.

Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui… se renfrogna Seren, le trio de Serpentard stagnait toujours sur ce point.

Ne connaissez-vous pas quelqu'un qui attend cette occasion avec impatience ? Quelqu'un qui à passé des années à se cramponner à la vie de tout ses forces ?

Lord Voldemort. Murmura Harry dans un éclair de compréhension.

De quoi ?

Harry ! Harry, Merlin soit loué tu n'es pas blessé ! »

Seren se tût, tandis qu'Hermione fonçait vers eux à travers les broussailles. Loin derrière Hagrid avait visiblement du mal à garder le rythme.

« Je vais bien ! Hagrid, la licorne est morte.

Pauvre bête. Lâcha le demi-géant en secouant la tête entre deux respirations. L'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Tu n'imagine pas la frousse que j'ai eu… je vais la récupérer.

C'est ici que je te quitte. Tu es en sécurité à présent. »

Harry et Seren descendirent du centaure et c'est seulement à ce moment là que Seren combien elle était fatiguée. Elle était couverte de boue et de feuilles, elle avait mal aux jambes et son entaille à la joue la brûlait maintenant. La cape par contre était juste un peu sale et elle réprima un petit soupir de soulagement, elle s'en serait voulu de l'abîmer.

« Bonne chance Harry Potter, j'espère sincèrement mettre trompé en lisant dans les étoiles. »

Cette dernière remarque ne s'adressait pas tant à Harry qu'à Seren, elle était certaine que c'était elle qu'il fixait. Firenze se détourna et partit au petit trot. Drago et Neuville, eux, arrivaient. Harry vit sa dernière chance de parler de Seren à Hermione, il se tendit vers elle pour chuchoter suffisamment fort pour que Seren les entendent :

« Un petit serpent est caché sous une couverture. Demain il va falloir, qu'on ait une petite discussion entre douze yeux.

Ho ! S'exclama Hermione en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il devrait faire beau demain pour prendre le petit déjeuner dans le parc. »

Sous la cape, Seren sourit malicieusement. Demain matin dans le parc, c'était noté.


	9. La Clef du Mystère

**Chapitre 9 : La Clef du Mystère.**

Au lendemain de l'escapade mouvementé dans la forêt interdite les trois désormais inséparables Serpentard attendaient impatiemment leurs homologues rouges et ors.

Seren vérifiait toute les deux minutes si la cape d'invisibilité n'avait pas bougée de son sac, avoir entre les mains un tel trésor avait de quoi la mettre à cran à la longue. Depuis qu'elle était en sa possession elle avait redoublé de vigilance à l'égard de ses camarades du dortoir, mais aucune d'entre elles ne s'était apparemment rendue compte des absences de Seren le soir.

Théodore et Oyrrhus était resté éveillé la veille jusque tard dans la nuit pour attendre le retour de Seren et Drago. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière un fauteuil en entendant le mur se dérober et ils n'étaient sortis de leur cachette qu'une fois qu'ils eurent la certitude que Malfoy avait fermé la porte du dortoir des garçons.

Seren s'était dores et déjà installé sur l'un des fauteuils prés du feu vert de la cheminée et elle leur fit signe de venir, la cape d'Invisibilité sur les genoux. La jeune sorcière avait alors entamé son récit de la nuit à voix basse sans que les garçons ne viennent l'interrompre.

La mésaventure avec les centaures avait fait hausser les sourcils d'Oyrrhus et quand elle en arriva à l'étrange être encapuchonné les deux garçons demeurèrent septiques. Des barrières magiques encerclaient le château et une partie de la forêt interdite et aucune créatures mal intentionnée n'était sensée pouvoir s'approcher.

Une fois que Seren leur eut relaté les faits ils avaient longtemps discuté et mis en relations les zones troubles qui les avaient marqués ces derniers mois. Finalement, ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion que Seren était tombé sur la personnalité mystère de l'année, qui qu'il soit, le sorcier ou l'être qui se cachait sous ce capuchon devait avoir un accès direct au château. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pu faire entrer le troll dans le château. Il devait aussi être au-delà de tout soupçon, peut-être même se cachait-il parmi les professeurs !

En allant se coucher au petit matin, chacun d'eux avait le cerveau bouillonnant d'hypothèses mais la certitude d'être sur la bonne piste.

L'arrivée d'Harry Ron et Hermione les tira de leur réflexion. Le rouquin marchait vite et droit sur eux, il n'avait pas l'air content. Derrière lui les deux autre Griffondor couraient à moitié pour le rattraper.

« Ca sent le souffre. Commenta Oyrrhus, la mine refrognée, ses yeux noirs scrutait avec méfiance Ron.

Vous trois là ! Brailla l'intéressé.

En un an il ne connaît toujours pas nos noms. Navrant.

Et faites pas comme si j'étais pas là surtout !

Ca serait difficile. Soupira Théodore en roulant des yeux. Tu es inratable et bruyant non pas comme un mais comme cinq Gryffondor...

Et puis toi rends ça ! apostropha Ron en arrachant la cape d'Invisibilité des mains de Seren.

Ron ! »

Harry lui prit immédiatement la cape et la rangea dans son sac avant que quiconque ne la vit :

« Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! Seren a tenu parole et je te signale que c'est grâce à elle que je suis encore là !

Ou à cause d'elle pour certains. Ajouta Oyrrhus.

Et tu crois franchement qu'ils sont désintéressés ? Par tout les grands sorciers du monde, Harry ! Ce sont des Serpentard ! Ils sont surement de mèche avec Rogue ! d'ailleurs il vous a promis quoi hein ? continua-t-il en les dévisageant avec dégoût. La vie éternelle ? De l'or à foison ?

Alors là tu dérailles complètement mon pauvre. Ricana Seren. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons dans le besoin. Enfin personnellement je n'aurais pas assez de sept vies pour vider mon coffre. Et l'éternité qu'est-ce que ça apporterait ?

Vivre dépendant de la pierre ce n'est pas folichon. Confirma Théo en hochant la tête.

Tu vois bien ! dit Hermione.

Mais depuis le début ils essayent de nous amener sur une fausse piste ! si Tu-Sais-Qui veut vraiment la pierre, ils ne vont pas le contrarier ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils n'ont pas envie de voir leurs parents sortir d'Azkaban ?

Cette fois-ci tu vas trop loin ! Je vais t'apprendre la politesse ! »

Oyrrhus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le nez de Ron, furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusque là. Weasley poussa l'audace jusqu'à éclater de rire, certain qu'il n'en ferait rien, tandis que Seren et Théodore faisait de leur mieux pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise.

« Oyrrhus non !

Récurvite !

Balwasi !* »

BANG !

Le rouquin en fut quitte pour un magnifique vol plané sur cinq bon mètres avant de s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Oyrrhus le fixait stupéfait, son sort était bien parti de sa baguette mais il n'avait jamais atteint sa cible. Il tourna la tête et vit que Seren aussi avait sa baguette magique en main. Elle avait réagit au quart de tour et elle avait poussé Weasley en hors de la trajectoire de son maléfice. Et à présent s'était lui qu'elle fixait avec colère.

En arrière plan Ron se levait en titubant. Le sortilège de Projection qu'elle lui avait lancé n'était pas indolore pour celui qui le reçoit quasiment à bout portant, il s'en tirerait sans doute avec un joli bleu.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi exactement avec cette baguette Oyrrhus ? Lâcha Seren d'une voix sourde. Lui donner raison ?

Il nous traite comme des pestiférés depuis le début de l'année ! la Marque des Ténèbres m'apparaitrait sur le bras qu'il ne serait même pas surpris !

Et donc tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution ?

Il le mérite !

Je sais bien qu'il le mérite et, pour parler franchement, j'ai autant envie que toi de lui envoyer un sortilège à la figure dés que je le croise ! Le fait est, Oyrrhus, que si nous commençons à le faire nous ne nous en sortirons pas ! S'il le voit comme ça, combien sont-ils d'après toi à penser la même chose ? »

Oyrrhus parut sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais il se ravisa et fit volte-face pour rentrer au château à grand pas rageurs. Théo lui emboita le pas avec un petit sourire à Seren :

« Je m'en occupe.

Seren, je… Commençait Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

Non, pas aujourd'hui. On verra ça un autre jour je crois que c'est le mieux. Nous avons tous des examens à passer et je ne pense pas que la pierre Philosophale soit en danger pour le moment. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord et nous ne savons même pas qui accuser. »

Et ainsi firent-ils.

Durant toute la période des examens aucun d'entre eux n'eut ne serait-ce que le temps d'y songer, nulle agitation particulière dans le château ne perturbait le stress pesant des examens et ils en déduisaient que la pierre et son monstrueux cerbère étaient respectivement indemne et bien portant.

Les épreuves écrites se déroulaient dans la Grande Salle où le soleil brûlant et les cervelles tournant à plein régime contribuaient à rendre la chaleur dans l'immense pièce insupportable. Et même s'ils ne passaient pas d'examen aussi sérieux que les BUSE ou les ASPIC en première année nul doute que toute les précautions avait été prises pour les mettre dans les conditions des épreuves. Les plumes était ensorcelée anti-triche, les encriers déjà prés et posés sur la table et les rouleaux de parchemins vous étaient donnés par les professeurs surveillant l'épreuve.

Et certaines épreuves étaient beaucoup plus redoutées que d'autre. L'épreuve écrite de Potion surveillée par l'enseignant même avaient été un véritable calvaire pour un bon nombre d'élève. S'il inspirait la crainte pendant ses cours, Severus Rogue en avait joué pendant qu'ils grattaient assidument sur leurs bouts de parchemin. Il prenait un malin plaisir à s'arrêter dans le dos des élèves et ils sentaient son regard noir braqué sur leur nuque ou leurs réponses comme une grande et sinistre ombre noire. Il expulsa ainsi deux élèves de Poufsouffle assez fous pour tenter de tricher pendant l'examen. Comment l'avait-il su ? Cela demeurait un mystère mais toujours est-il qu'il brûla leur copie aux yeux de tous. Puis il assigna aux pauvres cancres un T crochu, des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année et de surcroit il promit d'envoyer un rapport au directeur. On ne plaisantait pas avec les le Maître Potions.

Cependant ces examens ne se limitaient pas à ça, il y avait aussi une épreuve pratique pour chacune des matières à l'exception de l'histoire de la magie. Ce que Seren était en droit, et à juste titre, de redouter le plus. Faire une potion d'Amnésie passait encore, elle ne pensait pas s'en être trop mal tirée ses notes de potions tout au long de l'année avaient eut de quoi l'apaiser à défaut de la mettre en confiance.

Mais quand il fallut faire danser un ananas sur une table devant le professeur Flitwick elle faillit perdre tous ses moyens. Sa baguette allait-elle encore lui résister farouchement ?

Et bien à sa plus grande surprise elle n'en fit rien. Passer des examens semblait être un défi que la baguette jugeait digne d'être relevé et elle répondait à ses attentes avec un enthousiasme inédit. Non seulement elle fit danser l'ananas, mais en plus il se mit à enchaîner saut périlleux et galipettes avec entrain et énergie.

Quand elle sortit de la salle, elle se demanda si elle n'en n'avait pas fait un peu trop et elle crut voir le professeur Flitwick lui faire un clin d'œil en appelant Lisa Turpin à prendre sa suite.

En métamorphose aussi sa baguette en if se révéla très coopérative. Ils devaient changer une souris en tabatière sans queue ni moustaches. La tabatière qu'elle produisit laissa Seren aussi coite que le professeur McGonagall, ni étincelles rageuses ni sifflement hargneux, ce fut une tabatière d'argent toutes ouvragée d'ornements s'entourant les uns les autres qui remplaça la petite souris blanche. Après un examen minutieux l'enseignante la relâcha avec un « très bien ».

Finalement, lorsque le professeur Binns mit un point final à la dernière épreuve c'est avec un soulagement palpable que les premières années purent relâcher la tension. Leur premier réflexe fut d'aller se détendre dans le parc par cette belle journée ensoleillé. Les jumeaux Weasley les avaient devancés et ils étaient en train de chatouiller les tentacules du calamar géant avec un mépris titanesque du danger.

« Regarde Pansy, doux comme un agneau, rigola Théodore en voyant sa camarade blêmir, il n'est absolument pas méchant, il suffit de savoir s'y prendre avec lui.

_J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Lui siffla-t-elle, en colère.

_Pas de si tôt j'en ai bien peur. Je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par les calamars... »

Sans s'en formaliser davantage la troupe de Serpentard gagna la berge du lac, bien loin des éclaboussures du monstre. Ils commencèrent à débattre, les pieds dans l'eau, du programme des vacances.

« Moi je propose qu'on se rejoigne tous sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Proposa Blaise avec un regard emplit d'espoir.

_Plus on est de fous plus on rit. Le soutint vaillamment Théodore. Au moins une fois par semaine ça serait bien !

_Ou pas. Le contra Drago avec une moue boudeuse. Vous deux je vous vois assez comme ça ! Ajouta-t-il en désignant Seren et Oyrrhus d'un signe de tête.

_Sentiment partagé. Acquiesça Seren.

_Doublement partagé !

_C'est rare que l'on tombe d'accord. Ricana Drago. A marquer d'une pierre blanche.

_ça le serait beaucoup moins si tu étais plus diplomate. Glissa Blaise. »

L'hériter de la famille Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre et il alla dignement s'installer le plus loin possible d'eux. Seren approuva intérieurement, mieux valait s'en tenir à un statut quo, c'était plus confortable qu'un coup de gueule retentissant. Son cousin devenait sage, c'était surprenant.

Elle sortit son carnet et une plume et se mit à griffonner méthodiquement, il lui restait encore quelques petits détails à régler pour que tout soit enfin prêt. Pour peu que quelqu'un soit suffisamment attentif il aurait remarqué que Peeves la suivait comme son ombre dans les couloirs. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle le voit et son regard fantomatique en disait long : « dépêche-toi d'honorer notre accord ou il va t'es cuire. » Mais Seren n'avait nullement l'intention de rouler Peeves. A vrai dire elle avait plutôt l'intention de rentrer dans ses petits papiers, qui sait si elle n'aurait pas besoin de son aide un jour…

Oyrrhus lorgnait le tout pardessus son épaule, lui aussi aurait à participer après tout.

« Rappelle-moi de quelle partie je m'occupe ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Celle de la fuite précipitée.

_ La longue liste là ?

_Oui, la longue liste là. Répondit platement Seren. Je pense que j'ai passé en revue toutes les éventualités.

_Même un nouveau troll dans les cachots ? Ricana Théodore.

_Très drôle. Soupira Oyrrhus. En attendant c'est ta faute si j'en suis là moi et je suis sûr que… Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ceux-là ? »

Il leur montrait du doigt Harry, Ron et Hermione qui courait à en perdre haleine vers le château.

« Granger aurait-elle oubliée sa plume fétiche en classe d'examen ?

_Dans ce cas les deux autres ne suivraient pas le mouvement, Blaise.

_Seren ? Tu sais dés fois tu m'agaces à raisonner aussi logiquement. Non mais sans rire, tu…

_On devrait aller voir tu crois ? demanda Théo en se grattant la tempe.

_Weasley va nous recevoir…

_Mais on peut toujours les suivre.

_Vite alors sinon on va les perdre de vue.

_Et en plus ils ne m'écoutent pas ! Se lamenta Blaise quand ils se levèrent précipitamment.

_Tu sais Blaise, lui dit sagement Millicent avec un sourire malicieux, dés fois tu devrais mieux observer les gens qui t'entourent.

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_Parce que je suis certaine que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ces trois là on fait pendant l'année. »

Pendant ce temps Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient interceptés par le professeur McGonagall dans le hall et les trois Serpentard firent halte l'air de rien - Oyrrhus avait tout à coup réalisé que ses lacets étaient défaits -, ils étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons mais assez proche pour entendre ce qui se disait.

« … la Pierre philosophale. Disait Harry.

_Comment diable pouvez-vous être au courant de ça Potter ? Siffla McGonagall, partagée entre l'étonnement et la colère.

_Professeur, on pense que c'est Ro… commença Ron avant qu'Hermione ne lui pince discrètement le bras pour le faire taire.

_Nous pensons que quelqu'un va chercher à la voler. Rattrapa habilement Harry. Nous devons parler au directeur !

_Il sera de retour demain, je ne sais pas d'où vous tirez vos informations jeunes gens mais la Pierre est très bien gardée. Personne dans ce château ne pourrait s'en approcher. En attendant je vous conseille vivement d'oublier cette histoire qui de toute façon ne vous concerne pas ! »

Seren était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle entendait qu'elle ne vit pas le professeur Quirell s'approcher d'eux.

« M.. Mi… Miss Slytheryth ?

_Euh… monsieur ? fit Seren en se retournant. »

Elle glissa un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, il ne fallait pas que les Gryffondor les voient. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient toujours en pleine discussion avec McGonagall.

« J'aim… j'aimerai vo… vous p-parler en p-p-privé. Bégaya-t-il. »

Cela suffit à tirer la sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de Seren. Théodore et Oyrrhus la fixèrent avec surprise lorsqu'elle s'empressa de refuser, elle ne leur avait pas parlé de sa conversation avec le professeur Rogue. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal eut l'air embêté et pendant une seconde elle crut discerner de la colère au fond de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée monsieur, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, mais le professeur Rogue m'a convoqué dans son bureau. »

C'était un mensonge grossier car elle savait qu'il était en ce moment même en train de surveiller les BUSES des cinquièmes années et le professeur Quirell devait le savoir également.

« C'est a-a-assez embê… embêtant… »

Seren sentit qu'il allait insister et elle se mit à réfléchir à toute allure pour trouver une échappatoire. Mais l'aide ne vint pas de là où elle l'attendait.

« Slytheryth ! L'appela une voix dans leur dos. »

C'était Terence Higgs qui courait à moitié vers eux, l'air mortellement sérieux.

« Bon sang, je t'ai cherché dans tout le château ! S'exclama-t-il. Marcus veut te parler !

_Et il ne peut pas le faire lui-même ? »

Généralement le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard n'envoyait pas ses joueurs faire les hiboux à travers toute l'école. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, il venait en personne.

« Non, il s'est fâché avec un groupe de Griffondor et ils ont tous fini à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh n'est pas même certaine qu'il soit en état pour la finale !

_Quoi ?! Mais la finale est…

_Dans cinq jours oui. Il a convoqué l'équipe et les remplaçants, il ne manque plus que nous ! Excusez-mous professeur. »

Et sur ce il se dépêcha de l'entrainer le plus loin possible du professeur, Théo et Oyrrhus suivirent le mouvement en trottinant. Mais ce ne fut pas vers l'infirmerie qu'il l'emmena mais dans une salle de classe vide. Il vérifia que personne ne les avait suivit et ferma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Le questionna Seren sur le qui-vive. L'infirmerie ce n'est pas par ici. »

Elle voyait clairement que Terence était agité, lui qui était habituellement de nature plutôt calme et blagueur. Il n'était pas du genre à s'en faire pour rien.

« Tu vas bien ? Il te voulait quoi ?

_Me parlé seulement. J'ai refusé. Pourquoi…

_Le professeur Rogue. Répondit-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il m'a demandé de te surveiller juste au cas où, il faut croire qu'il a bien fait.

_Wow, attendez une seconde tout les deux. Les interrompit Oyrrhus. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi tu devais la surveiller ?

_Il se méfie de Quirrell. Dit soudain Seren, les surprenant tous les trois. » Petit à petit elle commençait à recoller les morceaux. « L'autre fois quand il m'a convoqué dans son bureau il m'a demandé de le prévenir si le professeur Quirrell me proposait des cours en plus et surtout de ne pas répondre.

_C'est pour ça que tu as refusé si vite toute à l'heure. Comprit Théodore. Maintenant pour quelles raisons est-il allé jusqu'à te faire suivre ?

_En fait c'est tombé sur moi par hasard, s'expliqua Terence en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur une table, le professeur Quirrell est très agité ses temps-ci, je l'ai même surpris à parler tout seul il y a peu.

_Il y a plein d'élèves qui l'ont vu agir bizarrement ces derniers temps, ajouta Oyrrhus en hochant la tête, enfin plus que d'habitude.

_Oui mais là c'était carrément étrange. Il était en train d'implorer quelqu'un, pour lui laisser lui laisser plus de temps ou un truc comme ça, mais quand je suis entré dans la pièce il était seul. Je suis allé en parler au professeur Rogue et tout ce qu'il m'a répondu c'est d'être prudent et de garder un œil sur toi au cas où il viendrait te roder autour.

_Alors toute cette histoire avec Flint c'était du vent ?

_Oui, rigola Terence, Flint n'est pas assez idiot pour se faire mettre K.O a cinq jours de la finale. Quoiqu'il en soit évite de croiser Quirrell, s'il-te-plait Seren. Si le professeur Rogue en personne s'en inquiète c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave. »

Seren faillit lui répondre qu'elle imaginait mal le terrible maître des potions s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un mais elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Ses conseils avaient toujours été avisés jusqu'ici et elle serait bien bête de ne pas y prêter l'oreille.

Rassuré Terence les quitta après avoir attendu de longues minutes : ce serait bête que son alibi s'effondre comme un château de carte en croisant ledit professeur au détour d'un couloir.

Dés qu'il eut refermé la porte, Seren bondit sur ses pieds :

« On doit trouver Harry et Hermione. Et vite.

_Hein ?!

_Seren à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Ce serait… Commença Théodore avant de faire tilt. Ho !

_Ton éloquence résume plutôt bien la situation : « Ho ! »

_Attendez vous pensez que ça à un rapport avec la Pierre ? S'interposa le brun, sourcils froncés.

_Ca me semble évident.

_Il va falloir éclairer ma lanterne alors…

_Si tu veux. Reprenons ce que nous savons : la Pierre Philosophale a été placée dans l'école au début de l'année. Peu de temps après le coffre dans lequel elle était jusque là a été cambriolé. Il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans cette école en veut à mort à Harry et, d'après le centaure, il a un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Or quoi de mieux qu'une pierre qui promet l'immortalité pour un sorcier défait ?

_Et pour toi ce serait Quirrell le coupable ? L'interrogea Oyrrhus, septique. Je le vois mal tenter de voler la Pierre.

_Précisément. Sourit Seren. Il est lâche et presque invisible dans l'école, personne ne lui prête réellement attention mais il a quand même toutes les autorisations qu'il faut pour se balader où il veut. Réfléchit Oyrrhus, qui vous a prévenu pour le troll ?

_Quirrell mais il est tombé dans les vapes.

_Ce qui est bien pratique n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-t-elle avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Personne n'a songé à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas au banquet ce soir là ni comment il avait pu tomber sur le troll, alors qu'il ne descend _jamais_ dans les cachots à cause de sa peur des vampires. Personne non plus ne sait ce que Quirrell a fait après s'être évanoui.

_Et Harry et Ron on vu le professeur Rogue se diriger vers le couloir interdit. Fit remarquer Théodore. Tu te souviens de ce que Pucey nous a dit ? Le troll n'aurait jamais pu arriver là tout seul. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas dans les cachots. C'était bel et bien une diversion pour tenter de voler la Pierre.

_Mais le chien à trois têtes devait poser un problème majeur et il n'a pas pu passer ce soir-là.

_Et au passage ce satané chien à mordu Rogue. Compléta Oyrrhus. Et Harry l'a vu. Mais c'est encore trop léger comme preuves.

_Peut-être pas. Réfuta Seren. Il reste encore Norbert.

_Le dragon de Hagrid ? Se souvint Théodore.

_Le chien à trois têtes aussi est à Hagrid et Harry nous a dit que c'était le rêve d'Hagrid d'avoir un dragon. Sur quoi quelqu'un lui propose un œuf en jouant aux cartes juste après Halloween. Vous ne trouvez pas ça suspect ?

_On a tendance à parler un peu trop dans les bars et notre garde-chasse n'a pas l'air doué pour garder les secrets.

_Alors admettons qu'il ait parlé du chien à notre mystérieux inconnu, peut-être a-t-il innocemment divulgué un moyen de l'apaiser.

_Dans ce cas le voleur peut passer par la trappe !

_D'après McGonagall la Pierre est bien gardée, dit Oyrrhus, je pense qu'il y a autre chose sous cette trappe qui l'empêche de passer.

_En fait, c'est Terence qui vient de nous donner le fin mot de l'histoire. Termina Seren avec inquiétude. Nous sommes à la fin de l'année, si notre voleur a une date limite c'est celle-là. Le seul à être de plus en plus fébrile c'est Quirrell…

_Et le seul à le surveiller activement c'est le professeur Rogue.

_Attendez, vous oubliez le plus important. Remarqua alors Oyrrhus, la mine sombre. McGonagall a affirmé que le directeur n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Autrement dit c'est la plus belle des occasions pour notre voleur. »

Ils se concertèrent un long moment du regard : ils tenaient enfin un responsable mais qui les croirait ?

McGonagall serait le choix logique, cependant elle n'avait pas prêté une grande attention aux supplications des Griffondor. S'ils allaient la voir en déballant leur histoire elle pouvait très bien faire la même chose ou penser qu'ils étaient de mèche avec eux.

Non, le choix le plus judicieux était d'aller voir leur directeur de maison. Après tout c'était lui qui les avait mis en garde contre Quirrell, lui encore qui l'avait surveillé de prés toute l'année.

Néanmoins, il restait du temps avant la fin des épreuves et les Griffondor n'étaient pas connu pour leur patience.

Les trois Serpentard décidèrent alors de faire deux équipes, Théodore et Seren chercheraient le professeur Rogue après les épreuves tandis qu'Oyrrhus irait seul prévenir le trio de Gryffondor.

En suivant la logique, Oyrrhus eut l'idée se poster du côté du côté du couloir interdit. Si les trois Gryffondor voulaient empêcher le vol de la Pierre ils seraient là.

Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu, il dut repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu et avec Ron et Harry en prime. Le professeur McGonagall les houspillait déjà quand il était arrivé. Elle les avait pris à roder devant la porte de Touffu et menaçait à présent de finir de vider le sablier de leur maison.

« Harry, attend !

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Lestrange ? Gronda Ron.

_Je t'ai causé à toi ? Non. Où est Hermione il faut que je vous parle !

_Elle… euh est allée demander quelque chose au professeur Flitwick. Répondit Harry sans grande conviction.

_T'es un menteur né Potter ! fit Oyrrhus pour se moquer de sa lamentable tentative. Mais c'est pas grave… On sait qui veut voler la Pierre maintenant !

_Quoi ?!

_Il vous en a fallu du temps… Ricana Ron. Dire que vous supportiez Rogue, ça a dû vous faire un choc !

_Tu es irrécupérable mon pauvre... On t'a déjà dit que ce n'était pas lui.

_Explique-toi ! S'impatienta Harry qui voyait mal où il voulait en venir.

_Ca va vous paraître dingue au début mais je vous jure que tout concorde quand on a tous les éléments…

_Harry ! Ron ! »

Les trois garçons se retournèrent, Percy Weasley, dans toute sa splendeur, avançait vers eux à grand pas. Il bombait fièrement le torse comme pour mieux faire étinceler son badge de préfet sous les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un doigt et toisa le Serpentard avec suspicion.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? C'est l'heure du diner ! Les sermonna-t-il gravement, comme si arriver en retard aux heures de repas était passible de punition. Toi aussi tu devrais te dépêcher Lestrange, j'espère que tu n'étais pas en train de les embêter.

_Non, pas du tout ! S'empressa de dire Harry. Il venait nous voir pour… euh…

_Savoir ce qu'ils faisaient pendant les vacances ! Termina innocemment Oyrrhus. On aimerait bien tous se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour faire nos devoirs de vacances, tout ça… »

Percy n'eut pas l'air convaincu le moins du monde et il les reconduisit à la Grande Salle au grand dam d'Oyrrhus qui ne pouvait rien dire en sa présence. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il alla rejoindre ses deux amis à la table des Serpentard.

« Alors tu leur as dit ? Chuchota Théodore.

_Non, ce grand benêt de préfet est arrivé pile au mauvais moment. Râla-t-il en transperçant rageusement une pomme de terre avec sa fourchette.

_C'est mauvais… Le professeur Rogue a fini en retard et il a aussitôt filé par le réseau des cheminées.

_Comment ?!

_Il avait rendez-vous avec un membre du conseil d'administration d'après le professeur Flitwick. Expliqua Seren, maussade. On l'a raté de peu apparemment mais on a croisé Hermione, elle était en train de poser des questions sur l'évaluation de sortilège.

_On aurait dû lui en parler, regretta Théodore, elle les aurait retenus…

_Ce qui est fait, est fait. Trancha Seren. Il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution…

_Ne me dit pas que tu comptes y aller ? S'étrangla Oyrrhus.

_Si, mais on va aussi faire en sorte de distraire la galerie…

_Ho, Merlin non ! Tu n'y penses pas ?! »

Seren eut un sourire d'excuse devant l'air déconfit de son camarade. Elle était vraiment désolée de lui demander ça mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils avaient tout installé la veille, tant pis pour les précautions et le plan de secours.

« Nous allons mettre en route le plan A de l'opération « Chamboule Tout ». »

La nuit était déjà bien amorcée lorsque Théodore, Seren et Oyrrhus se faufilèrent en dehors de leur salle commune. Ils quittèrent les cachots et gravirent les étages à pas de velours.

« On va se faire pincer… On va se faire virer ! Ne cessait de répéter Oyrrhus en panique. »

Il se rongeait tellement les sangs qu'il sursautait à chaque bruit suspect, à la moindre armure qui grinçait. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent personne.

Arrivés au deuxième étage ils entendirent une voix. Ils se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille, prêts à décamper à la moindre alerte.

« Je devrais crier pour que Rusard vienne. Caquetait la voix désagréable de Peeves. A moins que vous ne sortiez de votre cachette, petites souris invisibles.

_On ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Lâcha Théodore en comprenant de qui il parlait avec soulagement.

_Qui va là ?

_Moi. Dit Seren en sortant de l'ombre. Je viens honorer ma part de notre petit arrangement. »

Elle en profita pour scruter les alentours, Harry devait être dans les parages, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle n'avait aucune chance de le repérer mais si cela pouvait suffire pour les retenir un peu elle était prête à se donner en spectacle.

« Ho vraiment ? Ricana Peeves. Je suis curieux de voir ça !

_J'ai placé des pétards du Dr Flibuste dans toutes les toilettes de l'école…

_Petite nature… Commenta l'esprit frappeur en se regardant les ongles.

_Attend, le meilleur arrive. Ils sont reliés à trois détonateurs, lorsque tout explose, des poches pleines de savons magiques se déversent dans les couloirs inondés.

_Mouai… pas mal.

_Ce n'est qu'un appât. J'ai une petite surprise pour notre ami le concierge aussi. Il sera sûrement le premier à arriver sur les lieux du désastre mais il y a quelques pièges autour…

_Comme quoi ? L'interrogea Peeves, ses petit yeux noirs pétillaient d'avidité à présent.

_Ha ça, ça reste à voir. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ta participation.

_Pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes trois !

_L'un de nous à autre chose à faire. Tu peux être sûr que ce n'est pas autorisé pour autant. »

L'esprit frappeur se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, en proie au doute. Que faire ? Il avait très envie de voir ce que cette foutue gamine lui avait préparé mais d'un autre côté ce serait tellement amusant de la dénoncer. Non ! S'il faisait ça il n'aurait plus personne avec qui jouer après. Il fallait investir sur le long terme ! Il n'avait pas envie de passer les prochaines années à s'ennuyer ferme !

« Ok, ça marche. »

Seren fit signe à ses deux compères de venir. Ils devaient se concerter une dernière fois à voix basse, presque tête contre tête.

« Bon comment on fait ? demanda Théodore à voix basse.

_Je ne peux pas y aller, dit Seren, Peeves aurait des soupçons.

_Tu t'en tires bien !

_Quoi ?! s'indigna-t-elle immédiatement. Qui vous a tirer des griffes du chien à trois-têtes ? Qui s'est trimbalé un dragonnet clandestin à travers tout le château ? Qui s'est rendu dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit pour…

_D'accord, d'accord. Je me rends.

_On peut faire comme tout à l'heure. Proposa Oyrrhus. Vous vous occupez du plan « Chamboule Tout » et je pars les rattraper.

_J'ai installé les pétards avec Seren – dans ma grande bonté – ce serait certainement plus sage que je finisse le travail avec elle. Confirma Théo.

_Ok, va pour Oyrrhus. Décréta la jeune sorcière. Essaye juste de ne pas tuer Weasley alors. Et n'oublie pas la peinture ! »

Ils se séparèrent là, en courant le plus silencieusement possible Oyrrhus entendit vaguement Seren indiquer l'un des détonateurs à Peeves et leurs voix décrurent puis s'éteignirent.

Il se rendit au troisième étage et trouva les trois Gryffondor devant la porte du couloir interdit, ils les avaient attendus.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda Hermione, surprise de le trouver seul.

_Partis pour sonner le branlebas combat.

_Pardon ?

_Ne t'en fait pas, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Avec tout ce remue-ménage ils vont réveiller tout le château.

_Mais le voleur pourrait en profiter pour s'enfuir ! Objecta Ron.

_On a prévu un petit guide de route pour les profs. Précisa rapidement Oyrrhus en montrant son pot de peinture phosphorescente. Avec ça ils vont rappliquer ici en quatrième vitesse, il ne pourra pas revenir avec la Pierre à temps. Mais je dois faire vite, ils déclenchent dans à peine une demi-heure.

_Tout à l'heure tu disais que vous aviez un coupable. Lui rappela Harry avec empressement.

_Il y a beaucoup de chose à dire alors, s'il-vous-plait, ne m'interrompez pas.

_Vas-y on t'écoute… »

Oyrrhus prit une grande inspiration, le résumé serait concis pour les trois Griffondor : il ne pourrait pas s'étendre à l'envie sur les détails.

*_Du suédois « bal » : le corps. Si mon dictionnaire n'est pas trop mauvais (auquel cas je m'excuse humblement auprès des suédois). Inspiré du Waddiwasi de Lupin dans le troisième tome. ( - Mais si ! vous vous en souvenez de ce passage ! Même qu'avec il envoie un chewing-gum dans le nez de Peeves ! - ) L'idée ici est de repoussé rapidement la personne visée… avec efficacité._


End file.
